Fallen Superstar
by FreakierThanFreaks
Summary: John Cena's life has been turned upside down when his ex shows up with his 3 year old daughter. Will he risk his career and everything important to him to take care of this little girl, or will he give her up for having his life back?
1. The Falling

**So, this is the re-make of Fallen Superstar. I hope you guys like it! And remember, all credit goes to Lynnie Vicious for her story His Baby. Check it out!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own WWE or any of the Superstars & Divas. But man, do I wish I owned Johnny-Boy... I only own Mackenzi Anne, but not Cena...**

Chapter 1: The Falling

I groaned as my best friend Randy poked me in the arm. "John, John, John," he kept repeating my name.

"What the hell do you want?" I grumbled into the cushion of the couch I was sitting on.

"What the hell do _you_ want? We're at McDonald's, whatta ya want to eat?" Randy asked me.

"What do I always have?" I inquired, looking up at my younger friend.

"A quarter pounder and fries," Randy replied.

"There ya go," I threw my head back down on the cushion and watched as the girls across the bus looked at me wonderingly.

"Is there something wrong?" Melina asked me, her best guy friend.

I shook my head, "I don't know. I just haven't been sleeping that much, lately."

Torrie looked at me curiously, "Well, there's got to be a reason. Did you get any messages lately?"

I took out my cell phone and played a message back. "John, it's Amanda Klein. I'm coming to the next Raw in Las Vegas, I need to talk to you, I'll be backstage waiting for you after the show, see you then." The line went dead and I put my phone in my pocket.

The girls stared at me in shock, we hadn't heard from Amanda for over three years and now she was calling out of nowhere.

"100 bucks says she's got John's kid," JoMo joked.

My eyes widened and I looked up at "sexy beast" as he called himself.

"It was only a joke," he held of his hands.

"No, no, you're probably right," I panicked.

"John, I'm not right," JoMo stated and walked out of the bus to go and order his and Melina's food.

"I bet you any money he's right," Torrie challenged Melina.

"Oh, you're so on!" Melina shook Torrie's hand and they both turned to me.

"You two aren't making this any better," I groaned and let my head fall back down on the cushion.

"Ok guys, we're getting ready to drive to Vegas, is there anyone missing?" Vince asked while stepping onto the bus.

"Us, us, wait, don't leave!" We heard Randy's, Paul's and Shawn's voice from outside the bus.

The three piled in and plopped themselves in the nearest chairs. They all sighed in unison, relieved for catching the bus in time.

"I would rather have you guys outside the bus while we drive off," Torrie mumbled while standing up and walking to the kitchen part of the bus.

I smiled as Randy threw me my bag of food. I fished out my burger and started eating it slowly.

"J-Man, you ok?" Paul asked me.

I shook my head, "Not one little bit," I whispered.

"What happened?" Shawn inquired.

I shook my head again, a trance-like state coming over me.

I started to think of the possibilities of why she could be coming. There was the reason that I hadn't signed the divorce papers yet, although I never got them, but that wasn't my problem.

There was always the possibility of her forgetting something or me forgetting something with her, which I silently hoped and prayed for.

Lemme see, there could be a child, and I really hope that isn't the case, because if it is, I'll probably faint.

There could be the chance of her coming to slap Jeff for throwing a water balloon at her when she had told me she wanted a divorce, I was actually kind of praying for that one too.

"John!" Torrie's voice snapped me back to reality.

"What?" I looked up at her.

"We've been calling your name for the past 5 minutes," she sat beside me. "Where were you?"

"Just thinking of what Amanda wanted to see me for, I was secretly hoping she'd come to smack Jeff," I looked over at Jeff who was flipping through the channel's looking for something good to watch.

Torrie smiled at me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "John, whatever happens we're all here for you," she spoke softly.

I placed my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes. "I don't know, Tor, I don't think I'm going to be able to handle Amanda at that show."

"We'll be there for you, Randy will catch you when you fall and I'll get that water," Torrie told me with a smile.

I smiled too and opened my eyes. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Tor."

Torrie kissed my cheek and stood up, walking over to her bunk bed and lying down on it. I stretched out on the couch, making myself comfortable.

I felt a cloth being placed on my head and I looked up to see Ashley looking down at me.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey," she sat on my stomach. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, girly," I pulled her down to lie beside me. "So, how's life?"

Ashley shrugged underneath my arm. "Alright, I guess, Leah and Emily are finally asleep," she sighed, looking at the TV that Jeff was still flipping channels on.

I nodded, "I love those girls to death, but they are seriously starting to get on my nerves."

Ashley smiled lightly, "Now you see how I feel."

"Coming back to the WWE was the worst thing you've ever done to me," I mumbled.

"Why, is it because they want to spend time with their uncle?" Ashley asked with a laugh.

"Ash, I didn't mean it like that, I meant-"

"That they annoy you?" Ashley finished in question.

"Ashley, I've never… been good with kids, you know that," I sat up with her still in my arms.

"Yeah, I know, you babysat me till I was eleven, I should," Ashley looked up at me.

"You know, if our ages were reversed, you would have been babysitting me," I looked down at her.

Ashley shrugged, "I'm kind of glad I'm younger, you were always there to catch me when I fell," she whispered.

"And I still am, catching you when you fall is what I do, Ash, if I didn't, I wouldn't be much of a big brother, now would I?" I asked her.

Ashley smiled and sunk back into my arms.

I kissed her forehead as she began to fall asleep. I looked up at the TV and saw that Jeff had settled on old paperview.

"You couldn't find anything better?" I asked him.

Jeff shrugged and tossed me the remote. I went to the guide and saw the Family Guy on and everyone knew I was obsessed with the show. I instantly pressed the button and Family Guy appeared on the TV.

I tossed the remote back to Jeff and relaxed on the couch.

…

Later that night, I was sitting in my locker room, getting prepared for the show. I did my regular stretches and push-ups; now all that was left to do was fight.

I decided to listen to some music while waiting for Raw to start, so I grabbed my iPod and put in my headphones.

The last song that I was listening to filled my ears and I sighed happily as the rap music of Eminem echoed in my brain.

_Lose Yourself_ in the music, the moment, you own it, you better never let it go. Oh honey, you bet your sweet ass I won't.

As the song came to an end, another started up, this was again, Eminem.

And I am whatever you say I am. If I wasn't, then why would I say I am? In the paper, the news, every day I am. Radio won't even play my jam. Cause I am, whatever you say I am. If I wasn't, then why would I say I am? In the paper, the news every day I am, I don't know it's just _The Way I Am_.

Eminem was an all-time favourite artist of mine, I listened to him day and night, I just loved the man.

A knock on the door made me take out my headphones and walk to the door. I opened the door to see Ashley standing in front of me with a sleeping Emily in her arms and Leah holding her other hand on the ground.

I bent down and scooped Leah up in my arms and looked at Ashley. Her face was tear-streaked and her eyes were red.

I ushered her inside quickly and sat her on the couch. I put Leah on the chair beside a sleeping Emily and turned on a kids television show. I sat beside Ashley and wiped the tears from her face.

"What happened? What's wrong?" I asked her.

"D-dad d-d-died," Ashley sobbed.

My eyes widened and I felt tears coming to my eyes. I was a huge daddy's boy! I always had been, always would be, until now! I was forced onto the mommy side.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked her.

"He died in a car accident…" she mumbled and put her head on my shoulder. "We're both being demoted to mommy's children!"

"I was just thinking the same thing," I put my head on top of hers. "Dad would be disappointed in us right now."

"Because we're crying, yeah, probably," Ashley sniffled.

"I am not crying, I am sweating through my eyes, and dad said sweating through your eyes is a sign of weakness," I wiped my hand over my face, drying my 'sweat'.

Ashley looked up at me and smiled, placing her hands on my cheeks. She wiped away the left over tears and kissed my cheek. "I love you, Johnny," she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I love you, too, Ash," I kissed her forehead and wrapped my arms around her.

…

I was getting ready to go out, but something kept reminding me of my father. I hadn't told anyone and for all I knew, neither had Ashley. This was just beginning of a horrible night and we both knew it.

My song began to play and I walked out, a frown on my face. Tonight I was supposed to be happy, but a smile would appear on my face, making the audience die down as I walked down to the ring.

The music had been cut and everyone was wondering what was happening, honestly, so was I.

I got into the ring and I felt my knees go weak. I tried to walk, but I couldn't do it. I fell down and landed on my ass. I let my tears run freely, leaving everyone wonder what was wrong.

Randy, Melina and Ashley ran down quickly, all of them concerned for me.

Ashley slid on her knees beside me and embraced me, her own tears mixing with mine on my purple shirt.

"I'm sorry I told you, dude, this is all my fault," Ashley sobbed.

I shook my head, "It was in no way you're fault, Ash, you didn't do anything but what you were supposed to," I mumbled.

Randy rubbed my back and leaned down so he could whisper, "Man, what happened?"

I shook my head again, "Get me backstage," I told everyone.

Randy nodded and helped me stand up. Melina got on my other side and pulled my arm around her shoulders. Ashley whispered, "Why am I such a fucking idiot?"

I looked over at her and took my arms from Melina and Randy. I walked over to her and bent down to look her in the eye. "I swear to God, if you ever say this was your fault again and I find out, I'll personally put you in the hospital."

Ashley smiled and jumped into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her small body and kissed her blonde hair. I swear, this girl was the light to my life.

I smiled and set Ashley on the ground, "It's crazy how you make me happy."

Ashley smiled back through her tears and pounded her fist against mine. "Always have, always will."

I looked at Melina and Randy. "Thanks for coming out here guys, it means a lot to me," I hugged both of them and they all got out of the ring.

I got a microphone from Jerry, who asked me if I was alright.

I nodded and thanked him before going to the middle of the ring. I brought the mic to my lips and looked around at the once in a life-time, completely silent WWE Universe.

"Yo, guys, I'm sorry for what just happened… My father died today and I guess I'm still pretty shook up about it. I know you all saw me out here with Ashley Massaro and you're probably wondering what's going on there, am I right?" I asked.

The arena echoed with cheers and screams.

I smiled, "Yeah, well I can assure you, we are _not_ dating, that'd be… disgusting!"

I earned a lot of boos from that comment.

I laughed a little, "Ok, ok, I'll admit, Ashley is one of the hottest girls around," a whole bunch of males cheered and I rolled my eyes, "But since we're like, half-blood related, I don't think it'd be cool if I dated her."

I looked at the faces of the fans and realized they were all confused. "We have the same dad, different mom," I said shortly.

A lot of people's faces went back to normal as the realized what was going on.

I nodded, "So, who's ready to see John Cena go one-on-one with Wade Barrett?" I asked.

The entire arena cheered and I pointed to the ramp as Wade's music hit and he walked down the ramp, laughing and shaking his head at me.

I shrugged and called to him, "What can ya do!"

…

As I rushed backstage after the match, I was happy and carefree, even if I had lost the match. It was scripted, whatever. I had the hugest smile on my face, not remembering Amanda was coming.

I burst into my locker room to see everyone with huge smiles on their faces.

"When you lost, your smile was priceless!" Randy exclaimed.

"Wasn't it, though?" I plopped myself between Ashley and Paulie (Big Show) and pulled Leah into my lap.

"So, what'd you think about my little speech, Ash?" I asked her.

Ashley smiled, "As long as the confusion is gone, I'm good."

"Confusion?" I asked.

"Well, we've had a lot of storylines together, right? Well, lots of people told me, _date John, you two are perfect for each other_!" Ashley exclaimed in a high-pitched voice.

I rolled my eyes and leaned my head on her shoulder. Even though I was older, I was more of the baby.

A knock came at the door and I groaned. "Hey Shawn, can you get that, please?" I asked, since Shawn was standing nearer to the door than anyone.

Shawn nodded and opened the door. "Amanda?" He asked.

"Amanda!" I repeated.

"Amanda?" Ashley looked at me.

"Can I speak to John," she shot me a look since I had almost the entire roster in my room, "Alone."

I set Leah on Paulie's lap and stood up. Wade rushed past Amanda to join the party in my locker room.

I grinned at him, remembering what just happened. "Apparently my face was priceless when I lost?" I asked him.

"Oh man, it was," Wade grinned back and sat on the chair Emily and Leah were on earlier.

I walked out of the room and closed the door as Vince walked by.

"John, nice face," he smiled at me.

I laughed a little, "I hear that!" I called as he walked down the hall.

I looked at Amanda. "Sorry about that," I said to her.

Amanda waved it off with her hand and dropped a bag at my feet. "Ok, let's get straight to it-" She stopped talking when we heard,

"John! John!" JoMo ran down the hall with Mike and they were both laughing their asses off. "Be prepared for the raid of a life-time!"

"You're mom's the raid of a life-time. And I'd rather be nuked by a 12 year-old nuke-boosting hacker then join a fucking gild!" I mumbled and pushed them aside. "I get it, now go away."

JoMo gave me a look and walked into the locker room. Mike laughed, "Ah, he's a noob."

I raised my eyebrows, "Ok, leave."

He walked into the room as well and I gave a sigh. "Sorry about that…"

"Ok, anyway, you are going to take her forever. Her name is Mackenzi Anne, she is your daughter, she's three years old and everything else you need to know is in that bag," she pushed a little girl forward.

"Umm, excuse me?" I asked.

"She doesn't talk much, she just whines and complains, I'm tired of her, she's your responsibility, I don't wanna see her again," Amanda sighed, putting her hands in her back pockets.

John bent down to pick up the little girl. "So, you're just gonna leave her with me?"

"Yes, you left her with me; it's your turn to take care of her. Luckily for you, I went through all the crying, now you got her for the rest of her life," Amanda gave me a look.

"And the teen years are better than the baby years?" I asked her.

Amanda shot me a glare and started walking away.

"You're not even gonna say goodbye?" I asked in astonishment.

Amanda sighed loudly and turned around. "Bye Kenzi!"

Mackenzi raised her hand and waved.

As soon as Amanda was out of sight, I turned and walked back into the locker room.

As soon as I got in, everyone shut up and turned to look at me.

"I was right!" JoMo exclaimed after a few minutes of silent.

"Fuck, I owe Torrie money," Melina groaned.

"Ahaha!" Torrie laughed then her smile faltered as she saw the look on my face.

**So, what'd you think? I think this story is going to be way better than what I first started with on the first one. I hope you guys liked it! Please review!**

**~Koda**


	2. Mackenzi Anne

**Thanks to **_cenarko1986, bsbfan558, kiki254, Sonib89, _**and **_Cena's baby doll_** for the reviews. You guys are awesome! Ok, so I hope you like this chapter! Please enjoy! And remember, all credit goes to Lynnie Vicious for her story "His Baby", amazing story, by the way, check it out! **

Chapter 2: Mackenzi Anne

I looked down at the little girl in my arms. She looked like she was about to cry, I felt sorry for the little one.

"John, what is that thing?" Mike asked hesitantly.

"A kid, what the hell does it look like?" I replied with a raised eyebrow.

Mackenzi looked up at me with a glare hinting in her eyes.

I looked down at her, "What?"

"John, she's made because you said hell," Randy told me.

I looked over at him, "What are you talking about?" I asked him.

Randy gave a small smile. "I know the look, John. Alanna give me it whenever I swear," he chuckled lightly.

"You telling me I can't swear around her?" I bounced the small girl in my arms.

Randy shrugged, "You can, I guess, but you shouldn't…"

"God, I'm gonna die," I smacked my forehead with my hand.

I felt Mackenzi squirming in my arms and I looked down at her. Her face was set as a pout as she noticed everyone was staring at her. Her eyes soon glazed over, tears filling them.

"Ashley…"

She burst out in tears and I held her away. "Come take her!" I exclaimed.

Ashley stood up and rushed over, taking the screaming girl from my arms. "Shh, baby, don't cry," she whispered and bounced her slowly up and down.

"John, she's your kid!" Randy told me.

"And it's her responsibility," I pointed to Ashley and ran out of the room.

"John!" I heard Ashley's high voice call after me.

I heard footsteps running after me and I was soon jumped on. As soon as I turned, the person pinned my arms above my head. It was Randy.

"You are gonna get your ass back in there and see your child," he warned.

"What are you gonna do if I don't?" I asked him.

Randy gave me a look, "John."

"Ah, fine, now get the hell off of me," I pushed him aside and sat up. "Randy… I don't think I can do this…"

"Why not?" Randy asked me.

"Could you ever imagine, Cena 54 being a dad?" I asked him.

Randy shook his head, "No…" He wondered where I was going with it.

"Then why the hell should you think Never Give Up Cena should be?" I turned to him.

"John, you can fail at a lot of things in life, but being a dad is something you can't," Randy whispered. "When we had Alanna, remember how I didn't even wanna go _near_ her?"

I nodded. "But Randy… it's different for you! You've known Alanna since the _minute_ she was born. I just found out about her and she's almost four and I know nothing about her," I shook my head, "Unbelievable."

"John, this happened for a reason. Just because you haven't known her since the day she was born doesn't mean you can't start now," Randy told me.

"What if she doesn't like me, what if-"

"John, she's three," Randy stated.

"Almost four," I held up four fingers.

Randy shook his head and stood; he pulled me with him and looked me in the eyes. "I can guarantee she'll like you," he said.

I took in a breath and followed the younger man down the hallway. As we got back to my locker room, Randy opened it and held it for me. I took a deep breath and walked in the room.

"John, there's something wrong with you," Randy mumbled from behind me.

"Oh thanks, that's the nicest thing anybody has ever heard of me!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"John, dude, I have to go," Ashley told me while staring at the sleeping baby in her arms. "Leah and Emily have an appointment and-"

"Go, whatever," I shook my head with a small smile.

Ashley smiled, "I love you, Johnny."

"I love you too, Ash," I kissed her cheek as she hugged me, careful not to wake Emily. "Bye."

"See ya," after Ashley had left with the girls I looked over to the couch and saw Mackenzi was sleeping on it.

"Well, I'm gonna go," Torrie stood up as did Melina and Maria. "I'll see you tomorrow, John."

"No, tor, don't leave," I whined quietly.

"You act so much like a baby," Torrie shook her head with a smile.

"Which makes people love me more," I pointed out.

"Because it's so damn cute," Torrie added.

I nodded, "That's what I go for," I winked at her, seeing as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

Paulie, Paul and Shawn stood up and walked to the door.

"What, you guys are leaving too?" I asked.

Shawn nodded, "I'm tired, y'know when you're my age you need to take a nap once in a while."

"Shawn, this is usually the time everyone goes to bed," Paul pointed out.

Shawn looked up at the clock showing that is was 10:00. "Oh, I see, well, night everyone!"

"Night Shawn!" Everyone called back.

After everyone had left beside Torrie and Randy I looked over to Mackenzi who was still asleep on the couch. I walked over and sat beside her and noticed she was starting to get up.

Torrie and Randy were quietly talking by the TV, not noticing what was happening. I bent over to look at Mackenzi's face and noticed her eyes were wide open. They were the exact same sparkling blue eyes I had, which made me feel good.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. She looked around and opened her lips slowly, "Mommy?"

I bent over so she could see my face, "Mommy's not here, but I am. Do you know who I am?" I asked her.

"You John Cena," she answered.

"And I'm also your daddy," I told her.

"I no have daddy," Mackenzi shook her head.

"You do now, no mommy, just daddy," I whispered.

"Where mommy go?" She asked me.

"Mommy had to go somewhere, so she left you with daddy, are you ok with that?" I asked her.

Mackenzi nodded, "I ok," she replied sweetly.

I smiled at her, "Good. So…" I looked around the room and picked up her bag. "This is your bag right?" I asked her while motioning to the princess suitcase.

"Uh huh, see, has pwincess," she smiled proudly.

"Princess? Which one is this?" I asked her while pointing to one with a bright yellow dress.

"Bell, she's my favowite," Mackenzi grinned.

"She's your favourite? Why is that?" I asked.

"Yellow," she pointed to the dress.

"I take it you like yellow?"

Mackenzi nodded. "And this is my favowite toy," she held up an action figure I recognized as Spider-Man.

"You like Spider-Man, I never thought I would meet a girl who loved Spider-Man," I shook my head with a smile.

"I wove Spidey," Mackenzi told me.

"You do? Who else do you love?" I inquired.

Mackenzi reached into the suitcase and pulled out a very recognizable toy. "Him," she grinned.

"Me, you love me?" I laughed a little, "How many wrestlers do you have?"

Mackenzi unzipped the bag and opened it, revealing a whole bag of wrestlers and action figures. Half of the suitcase was toys, the other half was clothes.

"Ok, Miss Mackenzi, you need to go to sleep," I told her after she showed me some more toys.

"I no tired," she mumbled sleepily with a yawn.

I laughed, "Mackenzi, you are just like me, I know you're tired," I picked her up and noticed Torrie was asleep on the couch beside Randy who was watching Tough Enough.

Mackenzi shook her head. "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!" Mackenzi shouted, making Torrie jolt awake.

"Mackenzi Anne," I warned.

Mackenzi looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "I no bad, daddy, I good."

When she said daddy I felt my heart warm, it felt so good to hear her call me that.

"I didn't say you were bad, Kenz, I was just giving you a warning," I said quietly.

"I no bad, I good girl, I no do anyting wong," she mumbled and started to cry.

"Randal Keith Orton, get your ass over here!" I yelled at him.

Randy ran over and scooped Mackenzi in his arms. "Baby girl, please stop crying. You're not bad; you're a good girl, ok?" Mackenzi didn't stop crying, she just whined and whined. "John, take her. She won't believe me, you have to tell her!"

I took Mackenzi from his arms and cradled her carefully. I bounced her up and down lightly. "Baby, don't cry. I didn't mean it. I love you, babes, please stop crying," I prayed silently.

Mackenzi still cried and I took in a deep breath. "Mackenzi, please stop," I whispered in her ear. Her cries soon became shuddered breaths and I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding.

I cradled her in my arms and sat down on the couch, relieved she was done crying. "Oh thank the Lord," I mumbled as she fell asleep.

Torrie smiled. "I have to go, bye Randy," she gave him a hug and walked over. "See ya, John," she kissed my cheek and walked out. I smiled lightly.

As soon as she was gone, Randy sang loudly, "John and Torrie sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Will you shut up, Mackenzi just fell asleep, and don't gimme ay of that shit, Randal," I warned him and picked up my gym bag and Mackenzi's suitcase.

Randy rolled his eyes with a smile and grabbed his bag. As we walked out of the arena, I noticed every light was off and we were using Randy's phone light, how did I not notice that before?

As we got to the parking lot, I saw that there were still a few people here and a crowd of fans.

"Draw no attention to us," I warned Randy.

"Hey everyone, it's John Cena!" I heard JoMo's voice.

"Dammit, John!" I screamed.

Mackenzi jolted awake and began to cry. Randy and I looked up to see a whole bunch of people running towards us. "Run!" I yelled and held Mackenzi close to me as we booked it to Randy's rental car. We jumped in and locked the doors quickly, making Mackenzi start to cry again.

"Mackenzi," I groaned and rubbed her back as she cried into my sweater. "I'm here, babe, don't cry." I kissed her cheek and forehead and nose, making her giggle.

I smiled.

"Looks like someone's gettin' the hang of somethin'," Randy smirked as he started the car, causing people to back away, scared The Viper would run over them, which I bet he would.

"Daddy, where we going?" She asked me.

"Back to the hotel and then we're gonna get you to bed, missy," I tapped her nose.

Mackenzi giggled again and I saw Randy smile lightly.

"She has the most adorable laugh," I grinned at him.

"All little girls do, dude," he laughed.

"But this is my little girl," I whispered and looked down at her while she had her face pressed against the window of the car.

Randy let out another laugh. "Remember when you did that on the plane window?"

I laughed at the memory. "Good times buddy," I smiled widely.

"Daddy, who dat man?" Mackenzi asked while pointing to a guy walking on the side of the street.

"That, my girl… is a hobo," I replied.

"Why he dere?" Mackenzi looked up at me with big questioning eyes.

"Because he has nowhere else to go," I told her.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I guess he… didn't have a good life," I shrugged.

"Why?"

I looked down at Mackenzi and she had he hand pressed against the glass.

"I don't know," I stressed on the words.

Mackenzi looked up before giggling, "Why?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Ah, Mackenzi Anne Cena, I can tell I'm going to like you, kid," I ruffled her hair.

"Yeah, Bug, everyone's gonna love you," Randy reached over and tickled her stomach.

Mackenzi giggled and moved away from him.

I looked over, "Bug?"

Randy shrugged, "I think it suits her," he replied.

I shrugged too, "Try it out, see where it goes, Imma try Mack…"

"You're planning on changing her from a girly little girl to a tough little boy, aren't you?" Randy asked me.

"You, my friend, know me all too well," I grinned and played with Mackenzi's soft brown hair.

Randy shook his head with a small smile and continued onto the hotel, I could tell this was gonna be a good week.

**I know, pointless chapter, but whatever, right? Just a filler, you'll get more and it'll be more interesting, don't worry. I just needed to get Miss Mackenzi Anne in there! :) So I hope you all enjoyed and please, please review! **

**~Koda**


	3. Full of Surprises

**Thanks to all the reviews! Wow, I now have fourteen, let's try for twenty-one before the next update, please! Well, I know I haven't been updating lots, but there's lots going on at school. I just finished a huge Science project, I still have this writing thing and I can't decide which chapter to hand in. :/ Well, anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :) Oh and Extreme Rules… GO CENA! YOU GOT THE FREAKING CHAMPIONSHIP BACK! WHOOO! And all credit to Lynnie Vicious for her story His Baby. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Full of Surprises

I heard a knock on my door in the morning and rolled over to see it was 5 AM, and nobody but Shawn Michaels got up that early. I looked down and saw Mackenzi was snuggled into my arms. She looked happy. Well, we did have fun last night. We stayed up till one playing with her toys; I actually had a good time with her.

As much as I wanted to stay in bed with Mackenzi, I pulled myself out of bed and forced myself to walk to the door. I opened it up to see the one and only, Shawn Michaels.

"Morning John," he grinned at me. And this man was the only man I knew who was a morning person, the rest of us were big jackasses in the morning.

"Eh, morning Shawn," I replied and opened the door wider for him to come in.

He strode through the door and made his way to the kitchen. He sat at the table and looked up at me as I started to make some coffee for the both of us.

"So, how's it goin' with little Cena Jr., over there?" He asked me.

I shrugged and sat across from him. "Oh, it's going," I replied and cracked my knuckles. "I'm kind of afraid to do this, Shawn…"

Shawn gave me a smile. "It'll be ok, John. I know it's scary, taking care of a kid, even worse, on your own, but believe me, you'll be used to it and you'll get better," he reassured me.

"Oh, honey, I hope so," I bit my lip and looked around the small kitchen. "So, do you have a certain time yet?" I asked him.

"Nine, Vince wants to get a head-start today, we got a lot of plans," Shawn claimed.

I growled under my breath and let my head fall to the table. God, this day was just getting worse and worse.

"Daddy!" I heard Mackenzi's voice call from the bedroom.

I sighed and pushed myself up from the table. I walked into the bedroom and saw Mackenzi lying on her back looking up at the ceiling.

"Mornin' Mack," I kissed her cheek and scooped her out of bed.

"Mornin' daddy, how did you sleep?" She asked as I placed her in the chair beside Shawn.

"Great, baby, thanks for asking," I grinned at her and went to grab a bowl. "How did you sleep?"

Mackenzi scrunched up her nose and thought for a moment. "Alright, I was cold," she replied and placed her hands on the table.

"Well tonight I'll make sure to keep you extra warm, ok?" I gave her a small smile and poured some Cheerio's in a bowl. I got the milk out and poured some on top of the Cheerio's and placed the bowl in front of Mackenzi.

"Thanks daddy," she whispered and started eating her food, occasionally looking up at me.

I turned my gaze to Shawn, who just shrugged in return. I looked back at Mackenzi then turned to the coffee maker and poured some coffee for both Shawn and me. I placed his coffee in front on him and nodded to him as he said thank you.

"So, Miss Mackenzi, what do you like to do?" I asked her.

Mackenzi looked up from her cereal and stared at me with no expression.

"Mackenzi," Shawn waved a hand in front of her face and whistled.

Mackenzi shook her head and looked down at her cereal again. "I like to watch you guys on TV," she mumbled. "I like to play with my toys…"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Why are you being so quiet?" I asked her.

Mackenzi shrugged her shoulders and kept looking down at her both of Cheerio's. She placed her spoon down and looked up at me. "May I be excused?" She asked me.

"Uh, dude, you don't have to… ask to leave the table, just go," I told her.

Mackenzi nodded and ran off into the living room. I looked at Shawn and he shrugged. "I think something's wrong, John," he whispered.

I nodded, "Definitely…"

We both walked into the living room to see Mackenzi on the couch with her arms wrapped around her legs. "Kenzi, what's wrong?" I asked as I sat beside her.

Mackenzi didn't respond. She just kept rocking back and forth and breathing unevenly.

"Mackenzi," I was really starting to become worried. "Shawn, grab her blanket and teddy bear, we need to leave now!"

I scooped Mackenzi up in my arms and ran to Randy's door. I knocked loudly as Shawn ran up. "Randy! Get your ass out here!" We called together.

A very sleepy Alanna opened the door and looked up at us. "What do you want?" She whined.

"Get your dad, now!" I ordered.

Alanna could tell this was serious. She disappeared into the room and came back with Randy. "Randy, we have to get to the hospital, come on!"

…

I paced back and forth outside of Mackenzi's room. We were all worried about this. We hadn't even known the girl for more than twenty-four hours and we loved her too much to let her go.

"John, stop pacing, you're making me dizzy," Shawn groaned and put his hand to his forehead.

I stopped and sat down beside him. "I'm sorry, I'm just really worried about her," I mumbled and placed my head in my hand.

"Listen John, I know you already love this girl, but you have to believe she's gonna be ok," Randy tried to comfort me, but epically failed.

The doctor came out and I jumped up. "What happened? Is she ok? Please tell me she's ok!" I prayed. I know I was being over-dramatic, but seriously, I hadn't known the kid for more than 24 hours and I already could've lost her.

"She's fine. She had an anxiety attack, we recommend you two see a therapist together every few days," he told me.

"How am I supposed to do that? I'm on the road all of the time," I reminded him.

"I believe that Torrie Wilson is a certified therapist for this kind of stuff, she travels with you, doesn't she?" He asked me.

I nodded. Yes, Torrie Wilson, I love you!

"Then I will write up a prescription note for you two, and you'll be good to go," Doc explained.

I nodded in relief. "Thank you so much!"

"Oh and Mr. Cena, there was one more thing I needed to talk to you about," he bit his lip nervously and led me into Mackenzi's room.

As we entered, Mackenzi's eyes brightened as she saw me. "Daddy!" She cried.

I grinned and ran to her. I embraced her tightly. "Oh God, Kenzi, I love you so much, baby!" I whispered into her hair.

Mackenzi pulled back and looked at me. "Really? Mommy never told me that," she mumbled.

I widened my eyes. How could Amanda _not_ tell this little girl that she loved her?

"John, this is what I wanted to show you," the doctor lifted Mackenzi's hospital dress up and I saw her stomach was covered in bruises, scars and cuts.

Oh, that's why…

…

I woke up a while later on the cold hard floor. Randy smiled as he saw my eyes open. "Hey sleep-head, glad to see you joined us," he mocked.

"Shut up," I grumbled and stood up to see Mackenzi sleeping. The doctor turned from his little board thingy and smiled at me.

"Glad you're up, John. I ran some tests with Mackenzi and it turns out the girl has three broken ribs which were caused by what I believe was a baseball bat," Doc told me.

"Ok, first, what the heck is your name?" I asked him. "And second… what?"

"First, Dr. Little and second, I'm thinking that you're daughter's mother had been abusing her," Dr. Little replied.

I opened my mouth then closed it. I turned to look at Shawn and Randy then to Mackenzi and back to Dr. Little.

"Uncle Johnny, is Mackenzi gon' be ok?" Alanna asked me.

I nodded and turned to Alanna. "Of course she's going to be, baby. How could she not be?"

Alanna smiled at me and gave me a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and shot Randy a look. Why was it at these times she had to act like Sam? I didn't get it! She should be like Randy all of the time, the kind of person who didn't make me feel bad, but noooo, she just _had_ to be like Sam.

"So, Mr. Cena… what are you gonna do about this?" Randy asked after the doctor left.

I shrugged and looked at Mackenzi. "Can you gimme a minute?" I asked my two friends.

Randy and Shawn nodded and left with Alanna asking Randy a billion questions. Once I heard the door close, I looked at Mackenzi and sat next to her on the bed. "Mackenzi, why didn't you tell me about this?" I asked her softly.

Mackenzi looked down at her fingers and shrugged. "Mommy told me not to tell anyone," she mumbled as a reply.

"Did mommy also tell you that you couldn't talk?" I inquired curiously.

Mackenzi nodded. "She said every time I talked, I would get hurt more."

I shook my head. "Mackenzi, I promise you… I'll never ever hit you! And ask anyone, I keep my promises," I told her.

Mackenzi nodded and crawled into my arms. She clenched her small fist up in my shirt and placed her head lightly on my chest. "I love you, daddy," she whispered.

I smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, baby," I mumbled into her hair and rocked her slightly back and forth.

…

Later that day when Mackenzi was discharged from the hospital, we walked to the bus from the hotel and go on. Everyone who hadn't met Mackenzi was just dying to meet her. I set her on my lap as we watched everyone pile on.

Mike sat beside me and turned his head to face me. "So, I heard little missy was taken to the hospital earlier?" He asked while ticking her stomach.

I nodded and perched my lips to the side. "She had an anxiety attack, but we got ourselves a therapist, so we're good, right baby girl?" I asked her.

Mackenzi nodded with her fingers in her mouth and her face set into a smile from Mike tickling her. "So, missy, how are you?" He grinned at her.

Mackenzi shrugged.

"Mack, remember what we talk about," I reminded her.

Mackenzi nodded and looked up at Mike. "I good," she told him.

Mike smiled. "That's good, have a nice ride, Cena," he winked at her and walked over to the fridge to grab some water.

"So, what do you think of your nicknames so far?" I asked Mackenzi. "You have Mack, Kenzi, Kenz, Bug, Missy, Cena Jr., and you totally stole my nickname here, Cena," I raised my eyebrows at her.

Mackenzi grinned and took her fingers out of her mouth. "Well, I'm cooler then you," she smirked.

"Oh God, John, she's just like you," Paul announced.

"Hence, Cena Jr.," Shawn pointed out and sat on his special chair.

I smirked. "Well, be prepared for a world full of double trouble," I expressed with joy.

"Oh no!" Torrie exclaimed while walking onto the bus. "Mackenzi better not be like you, or Imma kill some people, naming Randy!"

"Why me?" Randy whined loudly.

I took out my phone and checked my Twitter. I saw a billion people were asking questions about who the little girl was. I'll tell 'em all when the time is right, but for now…

**JohnCena : **_Had the life scared out of me 2day… but had (at) RandyOrton and (at) ShawnMichaels, man, I'm thankful for u 2!_

I put my phone beside me and turned on the TV. I looked at Mackenzi, "So, what do you want to watch?" I asked her.

Mackenzi thought a moment before deciding on, "The Score."

I blinked as did the other guys. "The Score?" I questioned. "You mean the sports station, right?"

Mackenzi nodded. "Score in da morning, daddy," she emphasized on _morning_.

I nodded. "Okayyy," I switched to The Score and lied back until I felt my phone vibrate in my pock.

**RandyOrton : (at) JohnCena **_you know we're always there, bud!_

I smiled at looked up at Randy across the room. Shawn was slowly typing on his phone, I knew I would soon get a message, but it would be a while now.

Vince hopped onto the bus and looked at us all. "Ok everyone, special quest for the next few shows!" He announced.

I looked at Randy and he nodded. "Rocky! Rocky! Rocky!" We chanted together.

"You guys guess that every time and you're never right, what makes you think you will be this time?" Melina asked me.

I shrugged. "We'll keep guessing that until it really is him," I told her.

"Well, you can stop guessing cause here's Rocky!" I heard Dwayne's voice from the stairs of the bus.

I grinned and turned to face Randy again. He had the same expression on his face. We were both happy now! "Rocky!" We shouted.

Dwayne grinned at us and sat down next to me. "Nice to see you again, Cena," he greeted me.

"You too, Johnson," I pounded his fist and shifted my position on the couch. Mackenzi lied down on my stomach then lifted her head and said, "Daddy's chest is hard." She punched it a few times and looked up at me questioningly.

"Because I go to the gym, Kenzi," I reminded her.

Mackenzi smiled and looked at Dwayne. "Whoa," she mumbled. "He looks strong."

I laughed along with Dwayne. "Well, ya know," he flexed his muscles, showing off to the young girl.

Mackenzi's eyes widened and she looked at me. "He's weird," she whispered.

I laughed and kissed her cheek. "Yes, very weird," I replied and looked up at a shadow hovered over me. It was Mr. McMahon.

"Cena, when'd you get a child?" He asked me.

"Amanda dropped her off last night, I had no other choice, don't hurt me," I shrieked and shielded myself with Mackenzi.

"Nice. John the child is always more important than you are," Randy told me.

I looked at him from behind Mackenzi and lowered her to sit on my lap again. "I'm sorry, Vince. Amanda just came by yesterday and handed her over, I had no choice," I explained.

"And if you did, you'd still take her," Vince pointed out.

"Pfft, no I wouldn't," I denied.

"Yes, John, you would," Dwayne notified.

I shook my head and covered Mackenzi's ears. "I would not, you guys know I'm not good with kids!" I exclaimed.

"Yes you are, John! You do fantastic with Alanna, and you're great with Emily and Leah!" Randy yelled.

"Think what you guys want, but I'm not father material, I wouldn't have done this if-"

"John! Listen to me! You have failed at a lot of things! A lot!" Randy repeated. "But there is one thing you cannot fail at! And that is being a father, or parent, or whatever! There's no possible way…"

"That doesn't mean I'm not a good father," I pointed out.

"And it doesn't mean you're a bad one either," he reminded me. "Listen John, if you ask anyone here, even Dwayne, they'll all tell you the same fucking thing!"

"Daddy!" Alanna whined.

Randy turned to her. "Sorry, babe," he apologized.

"You know what to do-oo!" She sang.

Randy sighed and looked down. "In front of everyone?" He asked.

Alanna nodded. "Yup!"

"Errg!" Randy growled and went to stand in a corner as we all laughed at him.

"Ha-ha, Uncle Wandy funny!" Mackenzi giggled.

"No, just stupid!" I corrected her.

"Yus, vewy stupid," she agreed.

"Ah, this is gonna be good," I grinned and leaned back.

My phone buzzed and I took it out.

**ShawnMichaels : (at) JohnCena **_well, wat wood u expect? _

I looked up at him. "It took you _that_ long to type that?" I asked him.

"Nope, look at my page," he told me.

I went to his profile and looked at his last tweet.

**ShawnMichaels : **_We've got the sweetest little girl here with us. Right now : laughing at _**(at) RandyOrton **_bcuz his daughter put him in a crner. Good times! :-)_

**Soo, I know, lame, stoop!d, whatever, Please review! Anyway, I hope you enjoyeedd! Best Raw tonight, I think. Besides The Rock's birthday part, except for Steve Carrel, I love him! Amazing man! Uh… Cena retains the title! Woo Woo Woo! Haha, for those of you who don't know. Zack Ryder's little headband saying thingy! And if you haven't seen his videos, go to YouTube and type in **_Z! True Long Island Story_** and watch all his videos from 1 – 11. They're amazing! Ah, Zack Ryder… I love him soo much! Anyway, please review!**

**~Koda**


	4. F You!

**Oh my gosh, thank you guys so much for the reviews! I love you guys! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, Mack and John go to their therapist, Randy has a… freak out moment, and a new character (I think you all know him) is introduced. All credit to Lynnie Vicious for her story His Baby. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: F You!

"And the Champ is here!" Mike yelled loudly from outside the bus.

I narrowed my eyes. What the hell was he talking about, he wasn't Champ anymore. "Uh Mike, have you forgotten about Extreme Rules already?" I called out to him.

"No, come out here!" He exclaimed.

I got off the couch and walked down the big stairs of the bus. I jumped off the last step and looked over to where Mike was standing with Mackenzi on his shoulders. She was wearing my over-sized jersey, my hat, jean shorts, dog tags and she had a toy Championship belt.

I grinned. "Oh baby, baby, you might just be the next big thing, huh?" I asked her. "Pretty soon, you'll be bigger than me and Rocky, and that's sayin' something," I told her and took her off of Mike's shoulder.

"Is Rocky the weird man?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side in a cute way.

"Uh huh," I laughed and pointed to where Dwayne and Paul were looking in the window of stores. "That's him, with Uncle Paul."

"Good man," Mackenzi nodded approvingly.

Mike let a grin come to his face and ruffled Mack's hair. "I'm gonna go see Maryse, see ya John, see ya Cena," with those words he left and I looked down at Mackenzi.

"See, you stole my name!" I exclaimed.

Mackenzi giggled and covered her mouth with her hand.

"So you think that's funny?" I asked her.

Mackenzi nodded and grinned at me. "I think it's funny cause daddy's gettin' mad," she stated.

I shook my head. She was too much like me, it wasn't even funny anymore. "Ok girly, let's go say goodbye to Alanna, she's going home with Sammy," I told her.

"Ok," Mackenzi pouted and folded her arms over her chest.

I laughed and walked over to where Randy was talking with Sam and Alanna. I greeted Sam with a slap on the ass and Cheshire grin. "Hey Sammy," I smirked as she jumped a little.

"Cena," she stated simply.

"That's me, though!" Mackenzi whined.

"Oh fine, Sam, Mackenzi is now Cena, I'm just John," I grunted disapprovingly.

Sam laughed. "Controlling little girl you got yourself, there John," she dictated.

"You think I don't know that? She's just like me! It's sickening," I grumbled.

"Aha, John Cena disgusted with himself? Not likely!" Randy exclaimed.

"Well, it's happening, _Randal_," I notified.

Randy scrunched his nose and looked down at Alanna. "Ok, baby, you be good for mommy and don't call the police again!" He commanded.

Alanna scrunched her nose up like Randy did. "Aw daddy, you no fun," she pouted.

Randy smiled. "Ok, gimme kisses," he said. Alanna perched her lips and Randy leaned down to kiss them. "Ok babe, see you next time."

"Bye daddy," she frowned and jumped over into my arms. "Bye Uncle Johnny!"

I kissed her forehead, "Bye Princess, see you next time," I told her.

She kissed my cheek. "Okie dokie." Then she leaned over and engulfed Mackenzi in a hug, in which Mackenzi just froze and stared at her, kind of creeped out. "Bye Kenzi."

"Bye Lanna, have fun with your mommy!" She smiled at the girl.

I gave Alanna to Sam and looked down at Mackenzi. "She touch the dog tags?" I asked her.

"Uh huh," Mackenzi grunted.

I laughed, "Like father, like daughter," I sang.

Sam nodded, "Clearly." She leaned over and kissed my cheek and gave me a one arm hug. "See you later John." Then she walked up to Randy and kissed him on the lips. "Talk to you later, baby."

"Of course, maybe you could even send me a picture of –"

"Randy!" I exclaimed. "There are two children right here!"

Randy looked at Alanna and Mackenzi. "Gosh darnet, John you're a dauwsh," he told me.

"Hey, my word, no valid, Mr. Orton!" I observed.

Randy rolled his eyes and kissed Sam and Alanna again. "Bye guys, I love you."

"I love you too, babe," Sam smiled at him.

"Love you too, daddy!" Alanna's voice called back as Sam walked away.

"So, Bug, sup?" Randy asked Mack.

Mackenzi shrugged. "I want ice cream," she stated simply.

Randy grinned. "Ok Bug, let's move," he grabbed her and started walking away with her.

I smiled after them as they walked away. I was totally glad everyone was so happy with her. "Wait, Randy!"

Randy turned back and looked at me. "Yesh?" He asked plainly.

"I want to take a picture, I don't have one of her yet," I told him.

"Well… flash away," he requested.

"That was lame," I stated.

"Yes, I know," he grunted.

I took out my phone and snapped a picture of the two together. You know what the funny thing was, Randy was wearing my CeNation hat as Cena Jr. was too, but she had the whole accessorized things and –

"Are those my Reeboks?" I asked Randy.

Randy looked down at Mackenzi's shoes and back up at me. He grinned and nodded, "Aha, I laugh at you."

I shook my head and waved them off, "Ok, go on."

After they left, I accessed my Twitter and posted the picture.

**JohnCena: **_my bud _**(at) RandyOrton**_ and my baby girl goin to get some ice cream, good day so far!_

I put my phone back in my pocket and ran to catch up with Randy and Mackenzi.

* * *

"So, why was I kidnapped again?" Torrie asked me.

"Because the doctor said you were like, specialized in this anxiety attack therapy shit, and you, me, and Mackenzi need to have sessions like, every few days and shit like that, so let's get this fucking show on the damn road!" I exclaimed.

"Daddy, no swearing!" Mackenzi ordered.

"Yes ma'am," I saluted her and folded my hands in my lap, "Wait a minute, what the hell am I doing?"

Torrie laughed. "Being your stupid self, now let's do this," she told me.

"Okie dokie," I sang and sat silently.

"Ok, Mackenzi, when you have an anxiety attack, can you breathe correctly, not at all or kind of?" Torrie asked her.

"Meh," Mackenzi titled her head to the side.

"Ok, Mini Cena, just because you're his child doesn't mean you don't have to act like your dad here, just be… you, I get enough of him all day," Torrie scrunched up her nose and I shook my head.

"You are so nice," I told her sarcastically.

"Good for you," Torrie gave me two thumbs up and looked back at Mackenzi.

I tuned the rest out because I was too involved looking at Torrie. Her blonde hair fell in messily in front of her eyes, giving her that dangerous touch. Her eyes sparkled in the sun light, and she had that innocent touch with her pink sweater.

The way she held Mackenzi and talked to her made her seem like… I dunno, hotter than she already was? She was too damn hot; you had to admit that, even if you were a damn girl for Christ's sake!

The next thing I knew, I was tipped backwards off the chair. "Ah," I shrieked. Ok, John, good going! Scream like a girl in front of the woman you love, cause y'know…

I automatically stood up and brushed off my shirt. "I'm good, yo," I said.

Torrie raised her eyebrow. "I asked you five times if you'd do the breathing exercise with us," she told me.

"I was… somewhere else, I guess…" I trailed.

"No kidding," she chuckled. "Ok, you breathe in through your nose," she took in a breath, having me and Mack follow after her.

"And out through your mouth," she continued and blew out her breath. Mackenzi and I followed again, then we repeated it a couple times with Torrie.

"Great, the next thing we'll do is –"

"Fuck and shitty balls!" We heard Randy yell.

I got up and ran in the direction I heard him, but the bus was slammed to a stop by Vince – who probably heard him – so I flew forward, landing on my face. I got up as Vince entered the bus.

"What happened?" He asked Randy.

"They lost the fucking game!" Randy shouted and threw his beer at the flat screen TV.

"You idiot, that thing cost me fifty thousand dollars!" I yelled at him.

"The TV cost you fifty thousand dollars?" Zack Ryder asked me.

"Not the TV, my collection of wrestlers, all ruined," I dropped to my knees and cried beside my beer covered wrestlers.

"John, you can just wash them off," Vince pointed out.

"But they'll still smell like beer," I grumbled and picked up my box. "You're a fucking disgrace!"

Randy looked at me as I walked into the kitchen part of the bus to start washing my collector items. A few minutes later, I dropped the wrestlers and I walked over to Randy.

"Ok, I've calmed down," I told him.

"Yeah? You ready to apologize?" He asked me.

"What? Fuck you!" I yelled.

"John, John, calm yourself," Zack told me.

"Ok, ok… breathe in, breath out," I repeated to myself.

Torrie crossed her arms in satisfaction. "At least it worked for someone," she grinned.

**OK, I'll admit it; I took that from Due Date with Robert Downey Jr. and Zach Galifianakis. If you don't know what part I'm talking about it was when John was like "Ok, I've calmed down" (Downey) then Randy was like "Yeah, you ready to apologize?" (Galifianakis) then John yelled "What? Fuck you!" (Downey) ah, good movie we got there. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please review! I want at least 28 before the next chapter please! **

**~Koda**


	5. A Final Goodbye?

**Oh my gosh, I cannot tell you guys how much I love you for all these reviews! It's amazing, I can't believe it! Thank you guys! :) Well, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! All credit to Lynnie Vicious for her story "His Baby".**

**Cenationxprincess: **_Oh, that's alright, as long as you're reading now! :)_

**Cena's baby doll: **_Haha, you can say that again! :)_

Chapter 5: A Final Goodbye?

"Daddy!" Mackenzi whined loudly.

"What baby?" I asked with a sigh and put my hand to my head. I repositioned myself on the couch and turned to look at her.

"I bored," she sighed.

"Kenzi, we're on a freaking bus! We can't go anywhere to play," I told her.

"But I bored!" Mackenzi exclaimed.

"Not my problem," I replied and flipped over to face the back of the couch again.

"John," Randy said.

"What the hell do you people want?" I questioned and sat up. "I am freaking _tired_, I am trying to sleep and all you people do is fucking whine and complain, just shut the fuck up!"

"Dad," Mackenzi warned.

"You shut up little girl," I commanded. "I will kill you all if one of you talks to me again!"

I got off the couch and walked to my bunk bed and lied down on it and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

Ashley looked to Randy, Randy looked to Melina and Melina looked to Torrie who sighed.

"Guys, give him a break, he's been under a lot of pressure lately," she told them.

"That doesn't give him any reason to be a complete ass to us," Melina pointed out.

"Melina, Torrie's right! John has missed almost four years of Mackenzi's life and then she suddenly shows up … and then with wrestling, the divorce… his life is way too complicated right now, you guys need to stop pestering him," Ashley finished and eyed Randy.

"Ok, I know! I bug him a lot, but it's in my blood and he is my best friend!" Randy exclaimed.

"I got an idea!" Zack said out of nowhere.

"Which is?" Torrie questioned.

"Yeah, go on _Internet Champion_," Melina nodded at him.

"What if we take Mackenzi out for… five hours or something? Give John a break! We can buy Mackenzi all the things she needs and have fun with her," Zack suggested.

"That's actually a good idea," Randy noted and stood up. "Hey Bug, c'mon, let's go to the store!"

"Randy, we're driving right now," Ashley notified the younger man.

Randy sat back down. "Oh… k."

Ashley and Torrie cracked a smile while Melina and Zack shook their heads with grins on their faces.

* * *

Adam sighed as he walked off the bus. He was leaving to go home today and he was extremely upset and sad.

He turned to go to the McDonalds down a couple blocks. He had asked who wanted some and everyone said they did, so he took the orders and was now going to buy. He hadn't got an order from John, but he knew exactly what he wanted.

Adam entered the building and was immediately mobbed by fans. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He exclaimed and held out his hands. "What the heck, guys? You've never been this crazy!"

"Well, you are leavin the WWE," a little girl commented.

Adam frowned and bit his lip. He had the feeling of running away and going to cry in a corner, but he figured he should give the fans what they want. With a smile on his face, he took out his phone and said, "One sec."

* * *

"Hello?" I answered my phone on the first ring. I was much happier now that I had had a good nap, I think I just needed some time to rest.

"Hey John, it's Adam! I'm at the McDonald's down the block, bring everyone with you, and I do mean_ everyone_."

I narrowed my eyes and hung up my phone since Adam hung up on me. I got out of my bed and walked into the living area where everyone was either playing a game, listening to music or just chatting.

"Yo, guys! Adam wants us all at Mickey D's, no exceptions! C'mon," I told them and scooped Mackenzi up in my arms and trotted off the bus.

I heard everyone following and I looked down at my baby. "Sorry I was mean to you earlier, Kenz," I whispered.

Mackenzi patted me on the chest. "I forgive you, daddy. You were just in a bad mood is all," she smiled at me.

I grinned and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Mackenzi."

"Love you too, daddy!"

When I got into McDonald's, I saw Adam standing on a table fiddling with a karaoke machine. "Uh, Adam, I don't know, but I'm pretty sure you aren't supposed to be standing on a McDonald's table with a karaoke machine…"

As soon as I spoke, a bunch of fans swarmed me and my co-workers. "Adam!" I exclaimed.

"Get up here," he motioned for me to stand on a table with him. I got up and looked at him while hugging Mackenzi close to me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm giving the fans of McDonald's one last show to remember!" Adam exclaimed and turned on the karaoke machine and handed me a microphone. "Come on John, when's the last time you did karaoke?"

"Uh, when I was drunk three years ago," I reminded him.

"Aha, Sweet Home Alabama," Adam laughed and turned on a song I was oh-so familiar with.

"Ok, guess who's' back? Back again, Shady's back, tell a friend," Adam started off and let me take over.

"Now everyone report to the dance floor, to the dance floor, to the dance floor, now everyone report to the dance floor. Alright, STOP, pyjama time! C'mere little kiddies, on my lap, guess who's back with a brand new rap? And I don't mean rap as in a new case of child molestation accusation."

I heard Adam do Eminem's little… "Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha" thing.

"No worries, Papa's gotta new bag of toys. What else could I possibly do to make noise? I done touched on everything, but little boys! That's not a stab at Michael, that's just a metaphor, I'm just psycho. I go a little bit crazy. Sometimes, I get a little outta control with my rhymes. Good God, dip, do a little slide. Bend down touch your toes and just glide. Up the center of the dance floor, like a TP for my bunghole, and it's cool if you let one go. Nobody's gonna know, who'd hear it? Give a little 'poot, poot' it's ok! Oops, my CD just skipped, and everyone just heard you let one rip!" Shawn sang with me laughing and grinning the whole time.

All the guys had gotten up on the tables and began singing the chorus with me and Adam. "Now I'm gonna make you dance, it's your chance, yeah boy, shake that ass! Oops I mean girl! Girl, girl, girl! Girl you know you're my world! Alright now lose it!"

"Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha!"

"Just Lose It!" Rey yelled.

"Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha!"

"Go crazy!" Melina and Ashley, who had also got onto the tables, sang.

"Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha!"

"Oh baby!" Torrie added in.

"Ha-Ha!"

"Oh baby, baby!" We all sang together.

"Ha-Ha!"

"Well it's Friday, and it's my day, just to party all the way to Sunday. Maybe till Monday, I dunno what day, every day's just a holiday! Crusin' down the freeway, feelin' kinda breezy. Got the top down, lettin' my hair blow. I dunno where I'm going, all I know is that when I get there someone's gonna –" Paul sang and passed it on to The Rated R Superstar.

"Touch my body!" Adam laughed as he sang the part of the song.

"Excuse me miss, I don't mean to sound like a jerk, but I'm feelin' just a little stressed out from work. Could you punch me in the stomach and pull my hair? Spit on me; maybe gouge my eyes out, yeah! What's your name girl what's you sign?" Randy passed the mic to me and I continued with Dr. Dre's part.

"Man, you must be up out your mind!" I yelled and gave it back to Randy.

"Dre!"

"Ha-Ha!"

"Beer goggles blind, I'm just tryna unwinde now I'm," Randy gave the mic back to me and we all sang the chorus.

I jiggled Mackenzi in my arms, gesturing for her to sing with us, seeing as she was singing the song under her breath while we were.

"Now I'm gonna make you dance, it's your chance. Yeah boy, shake that ass! Oops I mean girl! Girl, girl, girl! Girl, you know you're my world! Alright now lose it!"

"Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha!"

"Just Lose It!" JoMo exclaimed.

"Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha!"

"Go crazy!" Mackenzi sang into the mic, making everyone awe, including me and the other guys.

"Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha!"

"Oh baby!" Mike followed after.

"Ha-Ha!"

"Oh baby, baby!" We all sang together.

"Ha-Ha!"

"It's Tuesday and I'm locked up. I'm in jail, I don't know what happened! They say I was runnin' butt naked down the street screamin' –" Zack looked at Adam, gesturing him to sing his part.

"Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha!"

"Well I'm sorry, I don't remember! All I know is this much, I'm not guilty! They said save it boy we gotcha on tape, yellin' at an old lady –"

"Touch my body!"

"Now this is the part where the rap breaks down! Gets real intense no one makes a sound. Everything looks like it's 8 Mile now! The beat comes back and everyone lose themselves! Snap back to reality, looks it's B. Rabbit! Yo, you signed me up to battle? Imma grown man, chubba, chubba, chubba, chubba, chubba, chubbie, I don't have any lines to go right here so, chubba teletubbie! Fella's!"

"WHAT!" The guys screamed.

"Fella's!"

"WHAT!" They repeated.

"Grab your left nut; make your right one jealous!"

"What?"

"Black girls, white girls, skinny girls, fat girl, tall girls, small girls, I'm calling all girls! Everyone report to the dance floor, it's your chance for a little romance whore, butt squeezin', it's the season! Just go –" Dwayne sang and looked at Adam.

"Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha!"

"It's so appeasing!" He finished off as we all jumped into the chorus.

"Now I'm gonna make you dance, it's your chance. Yeah boy, shake that ass! Oops I mean girl! Girl, girl, girl! Girl, you know you're my world! Alright now lose it!"

"Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha!"

"Just Lose It!" Shawn yelled.

"Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha!"

"Go crazy!" I shouted.

"Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha!"

"Oh baby!" Randy followed after with a huge grin on his face.

"Ha-Ha!"

"Oh baby, baby!" We all sang together.

"Ha-Ha!"

We let the rest of the song play and all grinned and laughed. I looked over to Adam and slapped hands with his from across the table.

"That was amazing!" I heard Mike yell as he hopped down from the table.

I heard Paul and Shawn talking about how awesome that was over the applause and laughter of the crowd.

I put the mic to my lips again, "This song was not meant to offend anyone, it was all just in a good fun!" I cleared with a smile and hopped down from the table and sat down on one of the chairs. I looked at Mackenzi. "Have fun?"

Mackenzi nodded with a huge smile. "Someone else sing now?" She asked.

"I don't know, we'll see..."

Mackenzi grinned and I set her down on the table as I heard Torrie beginning to sing.

"Oh look, Torrie's singing," I pointed to where she was on a table singing Sour Candy by Carly Rae Jepsen.

"Oh, I like this song!" Mackenzi nodded.

I grinned and moved closer and hopped onto the table with Torrie and smiled as she just sung the song.

"Sour Candy, endings, coffee stained, but where? Oh, I'm so tangled up in my, big sunglasses and bed hungry, second day fair."

"No, we went under," we sang together as Torrie added in the other words.

"The weight was too much to carry and –"

"I felt the thunder!"

"Mister, don't look so scared!"

"I never knew, I never knew! That I could be so sad we went under…"

"I've been very cautious! Tryin' numbness, instead if pain! Oh, your humour makes me, makes me nauseous!" I sang loudly and apparently… beautiful?

"What a twisted, twisted, twisted game! No, we went under!" We belted loudly and clearly, both holding onto the same microphone.

"The weight was too much to carry and –"

"I felt the thunder!"

"Mister, don't look so scared!"

"I never knew, I never knew! That I could be so sad we went under…"

"Oh, get yourself home!"

"You leave him alone! And on second thought I regret the pink stiletto, oh!"

"Oh ho," Torrie sang quietly into the microphone as I loosened my grip a little. "Sour Candy, endings, and I was barely even there."

I gripped the mic again and sung with Torrie loudly. "No, we went under!"

"The weight was too much to carry and –"

"I felt the thunder!"

"Mister, don't look so scared!"

"I never knew, I never knew! That I could be so sad! So sad, so sad, so sad we went under…"

Torrie opened her eyes and looked at me, her lips slowly turning into a smile as I let go of the microphone and she dropped it, but still hanging onto it by its cord.

I slowly leaned down and placed a soft and sweet kiss on Torrie's lips, hearing lots of awe's and one eww from Mackenzi.

I heard the door open and the sweet and soothing voice of the Billion Dollar Princess.

"John and Torrie," she whistled and laughed as Torrie and I pulled apart.

I rubbed the back of my neck and hopped down from the table, offering my hand to Torrie, who I helped down gently.

"So, you thought about it?" I asked Stephanie.

Stephanie nodded. "You bet your candy ass I did," she smirked and I dropped my head. "Adam Copeland, stand the hell up!"

Adam stood up awkwardly and waved. "Yuh?"

"Congratulations, you just got a job at the WWE," Steph smiled and I grinned as everyone started clapping their hands, even though they had no idea what was going on.

"Uh… huh?"

"I'm giving you a job in the creative writing department, that is; if you want to," Stephanie shrugged her shoulders.

Adam grinned. "Hell yeah!" He exclaimed.

"Great, pack your bags and we'll pick you up at your home tomorrow," Steph winked.

Adam ran over and hugged her. "Thank you, Stephanie Marie McMahon!"

"Don't thank me, thank the guy who just kissed Torrie Wilson," Stephanie smiled with another wink.

Adam let og of her and walked towards me. "You did this?" He asked me.

I shrugged, "I mean, I don't want to take all the credit but… HELL YES!" I yelled.

Adam laughed and hugged me tightly. "John I can _never_ repay you for this," he told me sincerely.

"Actually, gimme a storyline with Miss Wilson and it's taken care of," I smiled and put my arm around Torrie.

"After Rocky leaves," Adam said. "Actually wait – Rocky may not be leaving…"

Everyone turned to look at Dwayne, who shrugged in confusion.

"Dwayne and I were talking the other day and he told me he missed wrestling and he really wanted to come back, so why not have him apart of wrestling again, and actually wrestling? I mean, if he wants to…"

"Hell Yes!" Dwayne laughed and jumped up from his seat.

Adam laughed and turned to Steph with a questioning look.

"From the second John suggested this, I knew it was the right decision! Look at you, already being creative and making up storylines and your not even on the job!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"The job… I like the sound of that," Adam nodded and walked away to get something to eat.

I grinned and looked down at Torrie.

"That was a really nice thing you did for Adam, John," she smiled up at me.

"Really, I hadn't noticed," I whispered and leaned down to kiss her again.

**Now, I'm just gonna say two things. I do not own Just Lose It by Eminem. I do no own Sour Candy by Carly Rae Jepsen and Josh Ramsay. Nothing else to say, I'll just leave you to your thoughts with the little button down there! :)**

**-Koda**


	6. Trapped Inside a Bus

**Hello my friends from across the globe and around the world! I've missed you all dearly, but I got a whole three-day weekend before going back to school, I got my i-Pod all charged up, I got my computer playing repeated Eminem, Nickelback, Simple Plan and AC/DC! Let's roll! Enjoy!**

**kiki254: **_Haha, I love rap music, and obviously so you do! ;)_

**Cenationxprincess: **_Glad you liked it! And I know! That's by far one of his best videos!_

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Trapped Inside a Bus

The next day, Zack, Randy, Torrie, Ashley and Melina took Mackenzi out to the mall to buy her a whole bunch of clothes and things she needed while John took a well-deserved day off. What he did for Adam was beyond what words could describe, and Adam didn't know if he would ever be able to repay him for that.

Adam thought about it all day, and all night. He couldn't imagine how much John would have to love and respect him to do that, he knew he was like a brother to the guy, but he didn't know this much. Adam's thoughts were interrupted when his best friend, William Jason Reso, better known as Christian, entered the bus.

"Hey Adam, what's up man?" Christian asked and sat on the couch beside him.

"Why do you think Cena did that?" Adam questioned right away.

"Because one: he's a nice guy and two: he loves you man, we all do," Christian replied _duh_ly.

"But none of you other guys thought to do that!" Adam exclaimed, "I just feel like I'm the reason for all his problems lately and he wanted me to stay so he didn't have another thing to deal with."

"Or maybe he did it because he didn't want to lose one of his best friends over an injury that he has," Christian pointed out and smacked his friend's arm lightly before standing up and walked to the fridge.

"Whatever one it is, I don't think I'm ever going to be able to repay him for this," Adam shook his head and followed Christian into the kitchen.

Christian took the carton of milk away from his lips and gave Adam a look, "Adam, you and I both know John won't want anything in return from this."

"Why not? He wouldn't just do this for the helluvit and expect nothing in return!" Adam claimed.

"Adam, he already got something in return! You said yes to the job and that was enough for him!" Christian told the man and left the bus.

Adam looked after Christian and sat down by himself at the table. Everyone was out playing football, shopping or just having a good time at the beach, while Adam was cooped up inside thinking of how he could ever repay John Cena.

Shaking his head to himself, Adam stood up and decided to play some Rock Band, to get his mind off of what he thought he had to do and what he thought was his duty to do. In his heart, he knew John just did what he did because he didn't want to see the guy leave heartbroken and sad, and he didn't want a good friend fleeing his life. Truth be told, he knew that in his head to, but a part of him was saying that he had to at least do something for the younger man, even if it wasn't big, Adam still felt he needed to do something for John. Nothing big, just something; anything.

* * *

"Do you want this one?" Zack asked Mackenzi, pointing to a pink dress.

Mackenzi shook her head.

"How about this one?" Zack again questioned, pointing to a blue one.

Mackenzi again, shook her head with a disgusted look on her face.

Right then, Zack blew up. He knocked over the stand of dresses and yelled out, "Then tell us what the hell you want!"

"Zack, man, cool it. She's four years old," Randy reminded him and handed Mackenzi an army crop t-shirt. "How's this?"

Mackenzi nodded and squealed loudly, hugging the top to her body. "Torrie, I wanna try on!" She exclaimed.

"Ok, I'll take you to the change rooms. Randy, find some cute pants to match this," Torrie ordered as she took Mackenzi's hand and led her to the changing rooms to try on the shirt.

Randy smirked at Zack and walked back into the boys section of clothes. "Randy!" Zack called and went after him, "Why does Mackenzi only like guy clothes?" He asked.

"Mackenzi's a weird one, just like her father. She just likes to wear clothes similar to John's, jean shorts, basketball jerseys, mostly anything you'd see Cena wearing," Randy replied as he searched through a rack of army shorts.

Zack nodded and turned around. He saw a rack of basketball jerseys and smiled. He went over to them and searched for one he knew Mackenzi would love. He soon found the yellow and purple colors and pulled it out. Lakers. One of John's favourite teams, which is why Zack knew Mackenzi would love it.

"Hey Randy!" Zack called over to him and ran to catch up with him as he walked back to the change rooms. He held it up in front of Randy's face, "Think she'll like this?"

Randy nodded with a grin, "Nice going, Ryder! You're learning, something you haven't accomplished in seven years!"

Zack grinned back, "Yeah, I know! My dad will be so happy!"

"He'll be even happier if you bring JoMo home with you," Randy smirked at the man and walked away.

Zack stopped walking and frowned, "Stupid John Morrison," he mumbled. Even though he loved JoMo and everything (as a bro, of course), it still irked Zack that his dad liked John Morrison. Of course, the video was just an act, but it still disappointed him.

Zack soon snapped out of his trance and walked back to the change rooms as Mackenzi and Torrie came out with Mackenzi dressed in the army t-shirt. Randy smiled at the little girl and placed a John Cena hat on her head, "Mini Cena!"

Mackenzi made a pouty face and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Look at that, she's a pro!" Melina exclaimed, "She's got John's signature pouty face too!"

Mackenzi grinned and clapped her hands, but soon frowned. "No, it's not daddy's pouty face, mine!"

Melina laughed along with Torrie, Randy and Zack. "Hey, has anyone seen Ashley?" She soon questioned.

"Uh, I think she took Emily and Leah to get some food, you know how Leah is when she gets cranky," Torrie replied with a roll of the eyes.

"So, how do you think John's doing without Mackenzi?" Randy asked as he handed Mackenzi the army shorts.

Zack bended down and held the Lakers jersey in front of her face as he said, "He's probably fine, don't worry."

* * *

"Ah, this is fucking crazy!" I yelled and put my face in my hands.

Christian laughed and sang, "Somebody misses their daughter!"

"You're damn right I do!" I replied and groaned loudly. "Do you guys think she's ok?"

"John, I'm sure Mack's fine! Randy, Torrie, Ashley, Melina and Zack are watching her! I bet she doesn't even notice you're not there!" Mike told me.

"Gee, thanks for making me feel so much better," I grumbled sarcastically.

"I made someone feel better? Oh, I have to call my mom!" Mike exclaimed and took out his cell phone.

Shawn and Paul smiled at their younger friend and looked at John. "You know John, you could always just text Randy and tell him to bring her back," Paul suggested.

"No, he texted me a while ago and told me they're having fun together, I don't want to take that time away from her," I mumbled.

"Yeah Paul, think!" Shawn yelled and smacked his best friend on the back of the head.

Paul narrowed his eyes at the older man and turned to John, "Anyway, John, it's not wrong to want to see your kid, I'm sure Randy, Zack and the girls will understand," he claimed.

"But the thing is, I don't think Mackenzi will understand. Yesterday, I did nothing by ignore her or yell at her, and if I want her to come back now, she'll think I'm bipolar!" I exclaimed.

"Not trying to tell you how to "run" your kid here, but I don't think she knows what bipolar means," Shawn pointed out then froze with his finger in the air, "Come to think of it, I don't even know what it means."

Paul sighed and told Shawn, "It's basically when you have sudden changes of moods, I'm pretty sure Randy is bipolar."

"He's not, it's just him," I rolled my eyes.

Paul gave a small smile and continued on, "Mackenzi should understand, and if she doesn't, you're not keeping up your role as a parent. A kid needs to know their parents' – in this case parent – loves them for them to be able to trust and understand what the parent is telling them."

I looked at Paul, "How do you know all this?"

"Because I'm a father of three, you tend to pick up some things," Paul replied.

"Hey, I'm a father of two and they're both over the age of three!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Shawn, you definitely know what I just told John, you would just word it differently," Paul told the man.

"Oh, I see," Shawn nodded.

Paul shrugged and looked at John, "Listen, call him or don't call him, you just have to let Mackenzi know you love her."

I nodded, deep in thought. Paul was a pretty wise guy; he could come in handy sometime.

* * *

Adam sighed loudly to himself. "Does anyone even know I'm in here?" He questioned as he tried once again to open the door.

He could hear everyone talking outside the bus, sitting on the lounging chairs on the beach. Yes, they were at the beach and Adam Copeland was trapped inside a bus, on a very hot and sunny day.

Adam knocked on the door once again and yelled, "Can anyone here me? Hello!"

There was no reply, although he could hear voices clearly. John Cena, Paul Levesque and Shawn Michaels, they were talking about Mackenzi, Shawn not knowing what bipolar was, John needing to let Mack know he loves her and Randy being bipolar… or just himself...

He sighed again and sat down on the couch. He leaned over and grabbed his nachos. The good thing about being trapped in this bus, you could eat and drink whatever you want, whenever you want. And you had bathroom service!

Speaking of which… Adam got off the couch and went into the small bathroom. Since it had a shower and everything, Adam decided to get ready for a nap. He first needed a shower, to go to the bathroom and to brush his teeth.

He did as he needed and emerged from the bathroom while flossing his teeth. He walked into the bunk bed area of the bus and took his suitcase from under his bed. Adam quickly dressed in a white tank top and blue checked pyjama bottoms. He grabbed a sheet (not a blanket because he'd die of heat stroke) and lied down on the couch with a pillow.

Adam grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He randomly flipped through the channels. He soon saw a show his girlfriend always used to watch and settled on it. The name of the show as _Friends_ and even Adam had to admit, it was pretty damn funny.

"Why won't this door open?" Adam heard from outside the bus.

"You know Adam's in there, right?" Another voice was heard.

Adam sat up and listened more closely.

"I wonder if he knows it's locked…" Zack wondered curiously.

"He's probably sleeping," Randy's voice replied to Zack's.

"No, he's probably freaking out!" Torrie exclaimed and banged hard on the door, "Adam!"

Adam sat up and ran over to the door, "Torrie! Guys! I'm trapped in here! You have to get me out!" He yelled.

"Oh my God! Adam, are you alright?" Melina asked hurriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine! I have everything I need in here, it's just really hot!" Adam replied.

"Have you tried opening a window?" Randy questioned.

"No, I didn't, maybe because they're bullet proof!" Adam shouted.

"Adam, we'll get you out, ok?" Torrie's voice was heard.

"Ok, just hurry, please!" Adam pleaded.

"We'll try, Adam!" Ashley's voice followed after and soon all their footsteps were heard slapping against the pavement probably towards the beach.

"I'm trapped inside a bus, how pathetic am I?" Adam asked himself and took a sip of his pop.

**Haha! Adam's trapped in the bus! :) Fun times with them! Ha! Hope you liked, please review! Five before next chapter!**

**-Koda**


	7. Being Dumb

**Ok, do you guys like, hate the story now or something? No one is reviewing and it makes me feel like I'm not doing a good job with the story anymore. If you have something to say… say it!**

Chapter 7: Being Dumb

"OK, one, two, three!" Dwayne shouted and us nine men holding the log ran forward to try and get the log to break through the door. The nine of us bounced back and landed on the pavement.

I groaned and sat up. I put my hand to my head and looked around at everyone. "We all ok?" I called out.

Groans and mumbles were heard amongst us as Adam looked out the window and looked at us. It looked like he was saying something, but he was probably just talking to himself, for the seventh time today.

"Ok guys, I say I go Viper Mode, who else thinks I should?" Randy asked as he raised his hand.

Jeff and Matt raised their hands with him and I sighed, "Randy, Vince will kill you if you wreck this bus," I reminded him.

Dwayne raised his hand. I looked over at him, "We just rammed a log into the door, I think we already wrecked it," he pointed over to the bus.

I looked over and my eyes widened. "Fucking fuck!" I yelled.

"Daddy!" Mackenzi shouted.

I looked at her, "Sorry sweetie," I took in a break and gave her my phone, "Go play a game over by the umbrella," I told her.

Mackenzi snatched it from me and replied, "Happily!"

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the door. I tried to open it again, but it didn't even budge. I groaned and looked over to the others. "What are we going to do?" I questioned, "We're never going to get back in there and Adam is never going to get out!"

"No," we heard Adam whimper through the door.

"Guys, we need a plan, a _real_ plan!" I exclaimed.

Shawn threw his hand into the air, "Ooh! Ooh! Ooh, I know! Pick me! Me, me, me! Please, pick me!" He shouted out.

I looked at him then to Jeff who had his hand raised and he was waiting patiently. "Jeff," I said.

Shawn groaned, "Awe! So not fair," he pouted and crossed his arms.

"I was thinking… maybe if we grab a stick of dynamite and –"

"Jeff, we are not blowing up the bus!" I exclaimed.

"Awe," everyone mumbled.

"You guys, Adam is in there! If we're going to get him out, the least we could do is get him out alive!" I pointed out.

"We were tryna get him out? I thought we were just tryna get in," Melina expressed and walked away.

JoMo looked after her then back at the rest of us, "I apologize for… her," he shook his head and waved it off with his hand.

"Vince is coming!" Ashley said as she ran over. I looked at Dwayne then at the rest of the guys.

"Hide the dent," Dwayne and I commanded. We all walked over to the bus and stood in front of it. Mackenzi walked over and through my phone on the ground. "Mackenzi!" I yelled.

"It's a big piece of shit!" Mackenzi shouted.

"Mackenzi Anne Cena, get your ass over here!" I demanded and crouched down as she walked over. "I am going to hurt you if you don't knock off your attitude!"

"Very settle, John," Randy muttered.

"Shut the fuck up," I ordered and looked at Mackenzi, "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Nothing is the matter with me, it's you! You need a better phone!" Mackenzi yelled.

"Yes, and a new one, since you just fucking wrecked mine!" I exclaimed.

"Not my fault," Mackenzi sneered.

I cracked my knuckles and stood up. I looked at Randy and said, "Get me away from her before I seriously hurt her." Randy could tell I was serious so he led me down to the beach. We sat down on the sand and I shook my head, "She is really starting to get on my nerves."

"John, she's almost four, what do you expect?" Randy inquired.

I shook my head and picked up some sand. I threw it towards the ocean, but it came back and whipped me and Randy in the face. I sighed and started playing with a rock I had found. I was tossing it back and forth between my hands when I came to a realization. "Randy… come with me," I tugged at his shirt as I got up, but Randy pulled me down.

"I thought of it first!" He exclaimed.

"No, I did!" I yelled as I got up and jumped on his back.

Randy ran anyway, not really fazed by my weight. I cursed myself for not eating as much, but then silently thanked myself for not being afraid of anything. I took hold of Randy's shoulders and pushed myself over him so I summersaulted in front of him. I landed on my feet and booked it to the bus, but Randy body checked me and we both fell to the ground.

We rolled around, me trying to get to the bus and him just trying to take me down. I pushed my feet up against Randy's chest and stood up before kicking him in the back of the knee and running away.

"Ah, son of a bitch!" Randy shouted.

"Sucka!" I screamed back to him and slid to a stop in front of the bus. "Hey Adam, how were you trying to open the door?" I asked him.

"I was pulling on it, you guys were pushing," he replied.

"Exactly," I smiled. I took hold of the handle, but was tackled to the ground by Randy. "Fuck, get off of me!"

Randy stood up and kept his leg on my chest hard. "Everyone, I have something to – whoa!" He exclaimed as I pulled on his foot, making him fall down to the ground.

I jumped up, "Haha! Anyway," I walked over to the door and pulled it open. "Voilà, it's open!"

"You are an evil genius," Paul said sarcastically.

"You didn't think of it," I shot back at him.

"And you just did, good job Cena!" Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I wouldn't be talking!" I exclaimed, but Jeff put his hand over my mouth.

"Don't even bother," he shook his head.

I shrugged and entered the bus with everyone else, but Adam ran outside. He started kissing the ground, not really taking notice to the sand and rocks everywhere.

"That was sad," Ashley noted while chewing a piece of gum.

Shawn looked at her, "So is your face."

Ashley gasped and shook her head while Shawn smirked slyly. Ashley ignored him and handed me my broken phone. I took out the memory chip and placed it in my pocket. "You can take out memory chips? That is so cool!"

"Justin Bieber is cooler than you," Shawn said with the same monotone he had in his voice before.

**Haha, I don't know why, but I wanted Shawn to be all monotone at the end :) I hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW! 5 before next update please!**

**-Koda**


	8. Freak Out

**Hey, I know I haven't been around a lot, but I'm just gonna say this fast, I have the next chapter already written and I haven't even written this yet, so I know what's gonna happen and I'm just gonna say if you're mad at what I do… it's not my fault, blame it on chapter 9! I was having a conversation with **_Velvet Killer_** on here about her story **_The Viper's Snakling _**that had Italian in it and I speak Italian (a little bit) and I just wanted to put some Italian in here since it's really fun speaking Italian, so I'll put translations at the bottom. :) Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Freak Out

"She is getting way out of hand, Randy," I mumbled, "I don't know what to do…"

Randy shrugged as we walked into a store, following behind Torrie and Ashley. The two were shopping and we had to carry their stupid bags of clothes. My frown turned into a smile as I saw a Mickey D's up the street, I hit Randy on the arm and he followed my gaze and grinned.

We looked at each other and dropped the bags and ran for it. We got to the door and I pulled it open, saying, "Prima le signore!"

Randy looked at me questioningly. He hated when I spoke Italian because he didn't know a single word. "I hate you," he said, even though he had no freaking idea what I was saying.

"Anch'io ti amo," I replied and walked in after him. We got to the front and ordered quickly and sat down with our food.

A few fans came up and we signed some autographs and continued eating. I mumbled something in Italian so Randy wouldn't know what I was saying and he looked at me, "Why don't you just talk English?"

"Perché mi piace irritare voi!" I laughed and took a bite of my burger. I felt a fry hit me in the face and Randy laughed, "Ha ha!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Almeno io non sono clueless quanto a ciò che il mio migliore amico è dicendo..." I turned back to my food and started eating but I felt someone hit me on the back of the head. I turned around and saw Torrie and Ashley standing there with their hands on their hips.

"Uh oh, siamo stati presi…" I shook my head and looked down at my lap.

"Stop talking like that!" Randy whined.

"Why did you two drop our bags in the middle of the sidewalk?" Torrie asked us.

I looked at her and replied, "Because we saw Mickey D's and we were hungry." I gave her an apologetic look.

"Well, I shouldn't have to answer to either of you because I'm not dating one and I'm not related to you, so…" Randy gave a shrug and took a sip of his Pepsi.

I shook my head and looked up at Ashley and Torrie, "I truly am sorry you guys," I apologized.

"Awe, Johnny," Torrie cooed and hugged me.

I winked at Ashley and spoke, "Wow, molto credulone?"

Ashley smiled and shook her head, "Non dirlo a me…"

"No more Italian!" Randy groaned as his phone rang. "Gah, fuck!"

"Cazzo," I corrected. Swearing in Italian was funner than swearing in English! :) I can count on like, five hands how many times I swore at my teachers!

"Sorry for not knowing Italian," he gave me a look before answering his phone and walking outside with a sad look on his face.

"What do you think is going on?" I questioned the girls.

"I don't know, but I hope it's not something big…" Torrie bit her lip as we watched the young man talk on the phone.

…

Later that day we were back on the bus. Randy was speaking to anyone and I was teaching Mackenzi some Italian.

"Daddy, how would you say 'I love you, Uncle Randy'?" She asked me.

"You wanna make Uncle Randy feel better?" I inquired.

Mackenzi nodded while looking at Randy who was sitting by himself looking sad. "Ok, you say 'Ti amo, lo zio Randy'," I told her. Mackenzi nodded and repeated it. "Good," I smiled at her.

Mackenzi got off my lap and walked over to Randy. She stood in front of him and he picked her up and sat her on his lap, "Ti amo, lo zio Randy," she whispered to him and hugged him.

Randy looked at me clueless and I mouthed, "I love you, Uncle Randy" to him. He smiled and whispered in Mackenzi's ear, "I love you too, baby girl."

When it was around supper time, Mackenzi had turned back into a spoiled little brat and Randy had started talking to people again. Torrie had decided to cook food with the girls today for everyone since we were never had a homemade meal.

We had stopped in a trailer park so we could fire up the barbeque and cook on the stove for other things. I was sitting outside with Randy and some of the other guys. I was watching Mackenzi pout on the stairs of the bus and I sighed.

"What is getting into her? I swear, I never acted this way when I was younger," I pointed out and sighed again. I looked at Randy, "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know, John! How should I know? She's your kid! Not mine!" Randy yelled, "At least she's healthy and fine! At least she's going to live a full life!"

I looked at him along with everyone else, including the girls and Vince. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"Do I look ok to you? Seriously, do I? Are you fucking retarded?" Randy questioned me as he stood nup.

I stood up beside him, "What the hell are you talking about?" I inquired.

"Alanna has cancer, John! Be thankful you daughter is going to live a full fucking life, while my daughter may not live passed a year!" Randy exclaimed and walked onto the bus, slamming the door loudly behind him.

Mackenzi looked at me and I looked around at everyone else.

"Non è stata colpa mia!" I exclaimed, but I actually felt that it was...

**Prima le signore! – Ladies first!**

**Anch'io ti amo – I love you too**

**Perché mi piace irritare voi – Because I like to irritate you **

**Almeno io non sono clueless quanto a ciò che il mio migliore amico è dicendo... - At least I'm not clueless as to what my best friend is saying ...**

**Uh oh, siamo stati presi – Uh oh, we've been caught.**

**Wow, molto credulone? – Wow, gullible much?**

**Non dirlo a me… - Tell me about it...**

**Cazzo - fuck**

**Ti amo, lo zio Randy – I love you, Uncle Randy**

**Non è stata colpa mia! – It was not my fault!**

**There, I hope you liked this chapter! I love speaking Italian, it was really fun! And please check out Velvet Killer's story The Viper's Snakling, it's really good! Please review!**


	9. Leaving

**Ok, I know I just updated yesterday, but I had this written before I even wrote chapter 8, so I hope you guys like this chapter! Tell me whatcha' think at the very bottom by hitting that very grateful blue button! :)**

Chapter 9: Leaving

I crossed my arms across my chest and planted my feet on the ground, "Get out of the bus," I ordered Mackenzi.

Mackenzi crossed her arms and mirrored my movements, "You can't tell me what to do!" She exclaimed, making me raise my eyebrows and reply,

"Actually, I think I can!" I scooped her up into my arms and walked off the stopped bus. We were in the middle of the highway, and I yelled at Vince to stop the bus and we made a big scene in front of _everybody_. As soon as we got outside the bus, I set Mackenzi on the ground and kneeled down in front of her, "What the hell is the matter with you?" I questioned her loudly.

"You're the matter with me!" Mackenzi exclaimed.

"Mackenzi, if you don't knock off your attitude, there will be some _serious_ consequences!" I warned her.

"Go ahead, I don't care!" Mackenzi yelled in my face.

I closed my eyes and breathed out slowly. I stood up, grabbed Mackenzi's hand and dragged her onto the bus. I didn't look at anyone, but just dragged her to where the beds were. I sat her on my bed and grabbed our bags and began packing up.

Vince came into the room and looked at me, "Uh, something you need to tell me?" he asked.

"We're leaving. I'm sorry Vince, but Mackenzi is turning into a spoiled brat, Randy won't even talk to me anymore and Torrie… I just can't deal with all this right now! I need to take a break, and I need to take Mackenzi away from all this," I sighed and shook my head, "It's all too much for me."

"I understand, John. Just know that the WWE is always open to you and Mackenzi when and if you choose to come back," Vince told me.

"Thanks Vince," I shook his head.

He offered me a small smile and left, probably to get back to driving the bus so he could drop me off at the airport. I looked at Mackenzi who was taking clothes out of my suitcase. "Cosa stai facendo?" I asked her.

"I don't wanna leave, daddy," she whispered and sat on the ground.

"Hey, hey – this isn't gonna be for forever, just until you stop acting like a rich kid," I smirked.

Mackenzi put her head down and mumbled, "I'm sorry, daddy. Please don't hurt me." It broke my heart to hear her crying and sobbing, and I just felt like I had to do something nice for her. I mean – it was the least I could do, I was taking her life – and mine – away for quite a while.

"Baby, I'm not gonna hurt you. I promised you I would _never_ hurt you," I whispered and brought her into my lap. But as I thought about what I just said, I found I _was_ hurting her. I was taking her away from her family, taking her away from everyone she had come to know and love.

"Daddy, I'm sorry I was mean to you, I didn't mean it," she told me.

"Then why did you do it?" I asked.

Mackenzi shrugged, "You… weren't paying attention to me… And when you did, you'd be mad at me," she replied, "You were always wid Uncle Randy, Uncle Shawny, Uncle Paul, or someone else, not me."

"Baby girl, I am so sorry," I said, "I will never do that again, but you have to understand daddy's job is very important to him and he needs to pay attention to that too, not just you."

"I know, but you never were!" Mackenzi exclaimed, but then lowered her voice, "Are we still leaving?"

I nodded, "We have to, baby, it's the only way we can get passed this."

Mackenzi nodded and picked up my clothes and put them back in my suitcase. "I'll help," she mumbled and walked into the living room to get our toys. Yes, _our_ toys, meaning my – still – beer covered wrestlers and all her toys.

She came back with my bucket of wrestlers and placed it on the floor, "I strong, daddy!" She exclaimed with a smile.

"Molto forte!" held out my arms out to her, "Can I have a hug?" Mackenzi rolled her eyes and ran into my arms, "I missed your hugs," I whispered while wrapping my arms around her, "I love you, Mackenzi."

"I love you too, daddy," she mumbled back and clung onto me tightly.

…

Leaving the WWE. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do. When Mackenzi and I were done packing, we walked into the living room and sat on the floor together. We didn't speak to anyone or tell anyone we were leaving, we just sat there and enjoyed our last time on the bus together.

Family Guy was on the television, and we all know how much I love that show! (Insert Smiley Face Here) I enveloped my daughter into my arms as I felt the bus stop and I looked out the window to see we were at the airport.

Vince came in while Mackenzi and I were putting on our coats and handed me tickets for the plane. "Here you are, have a safe flight, John."

"Thanks Vince," I replied.

Vince kneeled in front of Mackenzi and said, "See ya later little one, I hope you come back soon with your daddy," he ruffled her hair and was about to get up, but Mackenzi engulfed herself in his arms. Vince looked up at me questioningly and I shrugged back with a smile.

He wrapped his arms around Mackenzi and kissed her head, "Bye Mackenzi."

"Bye Uncle Vince," she whispered before pulling away and grabbing my hand. I hugged Vince with one hand and whispered "thanks" in his ear before kneeling in front of Mackenzi and asking her if she wanted to say goodbye to anybody else.

Mackenzi looked around the room, her eyes saying _everybody_, but she knew we didn't have time, so she just said goodbye to the ones she really loved and she was going to miss the most.

First she went over to the Hardy Boys and hugged them, said goodbye and stuff, then she said goodbye to Mike, then Adam, Shawn, Paul, Ashley, Melina and Dwayne. Then Mackenzi walked over to Torrie and hopped into her lap. "Bye Tor-Tor," she whispered.

Torrie looked at me and then back at Mackenzi. She wrapped her arms around the girl and kissed her cheek, mumbling something in her ear. Mackenzi nodded and got off her lap. She looked at Randy and hesitantly walked over to me and picked up her backpack. I helped her put it on her back and I grabbed her hand. Torrie stood up and walked over to me. She whispered, "Bye John, good luck," and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Bye," I whispered back and said, "Ti voglio bene, peccato tu non hai idea di quello che sto dicendo." Torrie smiled back and me, not even asking what it meant and let me go.

I picked up my bags and suitcase and we left the bus. As I closed the door behind me, I heard Melina say, "I can't believe he actually left."

Jeff's voice followed after, "I can't believe Randy let him leave without saying goodbye! You know, Randy, you were the last person I _ever_ thought to let John just leave like that! And if you're the best friend you say you are to him, you're not doing a very good job of being that guy."

Seconds later, I heard the door open and I stopped walking. Jeff walked over and gave me a smile, "I wish you all the best, Johnny-Boy, I hope you do well without us, even though that's physically impossible," he joked.

I grinned and hugged him, "Thank you, Jeff. For everything you've ever done for me," I told him, "Especially what you just did in there. Ti amo, l'uomo."

Jeff nodded, "Good luck John. Bye Mackenzi," he waved and ran back to the bus and I smiled and turned to walk into the airport with Mackenzi, "Home here we come…"

**Cosa stai facendo? - What are you doing?**

**Molto forte! - Very strong**

**Ti voglio bene, peccato tu non hai idea di quello che sto dicendo - I love you, too bad you have no idea what I'm saying.**

**Ti amo, l'uomo - I love you, man.**

**Ok, so that was it for this chapter. I hope you guys liked it! Please review!**

**~Koda**


	10. It's A Mess

**Hello my furry chipmunk friends! Whoa, didn't know people cared so much about Johnny leaving. Well… **_Cenationxprincess_** and I had a loooong chat about ideas and stuff, so… I'd like to thank her. She's is absolutely amazing! I love her! **

**So, lots of these ideas are hers. I won't note each one, but just saying, lots – and by lots, I mean LOTS – are hers. Oh, and I've never been on a plane before, so don't judge me…**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 10: It's A Mess

"I can't believe that dickhead actually left!" Ashley exclaimed as the watched the plane take off from the bus window.

"Well, he had to leave at some point. With Mackenzi, and all this drama, he couldn't take care of a kid and be living on the road for that long," Jeff explained, "Mackenzi needed some attention too. And that's what she's getting by John leaving."

"Which is something she never had before," Torrie added.

Jeff nodded in agreement.

Through all this time, a one Mr. Randal Keith Orton hadn't said a single word. He was too mad at John. No one knew exactly why, they knew bits and pieces, but Randy hadn't told the whole story to anybody. Vince soon came back onto the bus and dropped a journal in Randy's lap.

Randy looked up at his boss with a questioning face. "Oh, so you're not talking now? Great, ok – anyway, everyone agreed you should have a journal. Write the whole story in there and lock it with this," Vince also threw a small lock and two keys on top of the journal.

"Great, you want me to have a diary? What the fuck?" Randy groaned.

"Do it or you'll be fired," Vince offered a smile before going into the front to start driving again.

Randy sighed and grabbed the book before going into the bathroom of the bus. He sat on the toilet and opened the book.

_FUCK! Ok, I don't know who the hell is going to be reading this thing, but I have been ordered to write in it. If I said the reason, it'd be like I was talking to a person, which is weird because you're just a damn piece of paper. So… anyway, I am only writing in this for my damn job and if anybody has a problem with that they're going to halfta deal with me and… my best… friend. _

_Wait, I don't have one anymore. Whatever, I don't need one. I can beat someone up myself. Fuck, do you know what song just came into my head? Shakin' Hands by Nickelback… weird, right? Wait, why the fuck am I talking to you? Ok, never-freaking-mind. Ok, so… Vince told me to write the "story" so; I guess I'll start…_

_Starting off, John is complaining about how his little girl is annoying, while my little girl has cancer. He should be happy his girl is healthy and fine and everything, while mine is close to dying. She could die from this and John's daughter is all happy-go-lucky in her own fucking world. _

_John should learn to appreciate his stuff more. His life is perfect… fucking perfect, while mine's falling apart while we speak…_

**~*- Fallen Superstar -*~**

"Daddy, are going to miss Uncle Randy?" Mackenzi asked me as we got our drinks from the flight attendant.

I bit my lip before responding, "I guess so, why do you ask?" I questioned as I spread a blanket over her.

"You seemed mad at him before we left," she replied and grabbed her teddy bear and placed it in her lap. "Am I ever gonna see him again?"

"Oh honey, I hope so," I mumbled before turning to her, "How about me and you watch a movie on my labtop?"

"Sure!" Mackenzi grinned.

"Ok, what movie do you want to watch?" I asked while taking out my labtop.

"Princess Movie!" Mackenzi exclaimed.

"Haha," I grinned then frowned, "No! I only have… I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry, Big Daddy, Dude! Where's My Car?, and Killers…" I trailed off realizing these movies weren't appropriate for her, "Fottuto cazzo…"

"What's wrong daddy?" Mackenzi asked me.

"These movies aren't appropriate for your age," I told her.

"Well… there's a little boy in dis one, Adam Sandler in this one, and Ashton Kutcher is in these two… I like them," Mackenzi assured me.

"Do you now? What is this one about then?" I held up Dude! Where's My Car? to her and she studied it for a minute.

"Hey, is that Seann Willam Scott?" She questioned, saying his name wrong in the process.

"Don't try and change the subject," I ordered and repeated, "What's it about?"

"Well… Jesse and Chester get wasted, they have a lifetime supply of pudding, Jesse and Chester walk outside and Jesse says 'Dude! Where's My Car?' because he has no idea where it is so they go to ask if these people will drive them and they both get hit by the cars, and Jesse goes through the windshield of one. Later they're at a Chinese Food place and Jesse destroys the machine thingy because the lady keeps saying 'And Then! And Then' and Jesse gets mad and they drive away after. Then the dude kicks the two out of his car and –"

I stopped Mackenzi from talking any further by holding up my hand, "I got it. What about… this one?" I held up Chuck and Larry to her.

"Kevin James and Adam Sandler pretend to be gay, simple as that," Mackenzi noted and gave me a challenging glare.

"Ok, Big Daddy?" I inquired while holding that one up.

"Dylan and Cole Spwouse share the roll of Julian – or Frankenstein – in the movie. He is dropped off at Sonny's and Kevin's house and Sonny takes care of him while Kevin is in China. Then Sonny realizes he loves him and he considers him his son, but then Sonny is caught by the… adoption agency guy he has to hand over Julian or be arrested for pretending to be Kevin, then Sonny goes to Layla and claims he needs to get him and –"

"Ok, I get it, you know the movies. What about Killers?" I finally asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen that one," Mackenzi replied and sat back, "Do you have Winnie da Pooh?"

"I told you I only have those four, oh and Daddy Day Care…"

"Oh, I wanna watch that one! I love dat movie! Please daddy!" Mackenzi pleaded with her puppy – sorry _my_ – puppy dog eyes!

"Fine," I sighed and popped it into my labtop and waited for it to load. I put the labtop on Mackenzi's tray and pulled up my bag that I kept the labtop and a few other things in, like my cell phone.

I saw that there was wireless internet, which was pretty cool. I went to message box because I had 3 messages.

The first was from Ashley:

_U R a dickhead._

I raised my eyebrows and replied,

_I luv u too…_

I went to the next one, which was from Jeff.

_Randy is writin in a journal! Haha! How's the flight so far?_

Hmm, at least one person cares about me…

_Ha, I laugh! It's alright, Kenz is makin' me watch DDC, but it's all cool! :)_

I went to the last message and saw it was from Torrie. I grinned to myself and opened the message.

_Everybody already misses u so much! Adam is weepin' n the couch, Ashley keeps on swearin', and Randy's writin' in a journal! It's a mess without you! And Jeff… let's just say he's becomin smart… and so is Shawn… _

I scoffed. Jeff and Shawn becoming smart? Not likely…

_When u say everybody, does that include you? Mackenzi misses everyone too; she was talking about u guys for the first half hour… I couldn't take it anymore, so we're watchin' DDC…_

I put my phone in my pocket and used the pad of the labtop to press play to play to movie. Mackenzi looked at me before it began playing and asked me quietly, "Did you leave because of me?"

I was speechless. I couldn't tell her yes, that would make her feel… horrible! I didn't want to hurt her any more than she already was. "… Well, not exactly. I needed a break from the WWE, and every one wasn't… that happy about it."

"And you left because of me, right?" Mackenzi questioned.

"Mackenzi," I whispered, "I didn't leave because of you… I left because I had to."

"And you had to because of me," Mackenzi mumbled.

"Mackenzi! Please stop saying that," I told her.

A person walked up to us and I looked up. "Uh, hi," I greeted with a weird look.

"Sorry to bother you, but can I get your autograph?" The young boy asked.

"Uh, sure," I grabbed his piece of paper and scribbled my name on it. "There you go," I offered him a smile and he returned it.

"Thank you," he told me. He looked no older than ten years old. He looked at Mackenzi and smiled at her, "Is she yours?"

I nodded, "Yupperoo! My pride and joy," I grinned.

"She looks just like you," the boy told me.

"So I've been told," I replied.

"Well, see ya."

"Bye!" I gave him a perky smile and looked at Mackenzi.

She looked at me questioningly, "Who was that?" She inquired.

"I don't know," I notified and sat back. "Watch the movie, Kenzi."

I got onto Twitter and tweeted:

**JohnCena**: _On an air-o-plane! Mini Cena is annoying the crap outta me… any suggestions?_

I got a lot of replies back within seconds and I went through each one of them, raising my eyebrows at some and nodding to others. One girl asked me who Mini Cena was, so I decided to reply.

**JohnCena: (at) **_**RanDoM_NamE **__my beautiful and wonderful daughter! :)_

I put _new_ phone on the tray and took a sip of my water bottle. Mackenzi _was_ watching Daddy Day Car, but she decided to fall asleep. I turned off the movie and shut down my labtop. I took Mackenzi's teddy bear from her arms and looked it over. It had her name stitched onto it and it was a very beautiful bear.

If Amanda hated Mackenzi so much, why did she buy her all these nice things? I just didn't get it…

**~*- Fallen Superstar -*~**

"Can somebody tell me why I keep listening to Eminem? I don't even like him," Melina narrowed her eyes and took JoMo's headphones out of her ears.

"You're missing John, sweetie," JoMo told her.

Melina made a disgusted face. "Well, that's a shame…"

JoMo cracked a smile and looked over at the bathroom. "Is he still in there? He's been in there for like, an hour now!" He exclaimed.

Torrie sighed and stood up. She walked over to the bathroom, opened the door, slipped inside and closed it after her. She sat down on the side of the small tub and looked at Randy who was still writing. "Randy, are you ever going to come out?"

"No, this is making me feel better. You know, I should have an anger journal or something," Randy nodded and began writing again.

"Randy, you can't do this for the rest of your life. Everybody needs a freak out at one point," Torrie notified.

"Yeah, well, I have freak outs ever day… This is good for me Torrie, and we all know it," Randy pointed out and handed his book to Torrie. "Wanna read it?"

"I don't think I do," Torrie replied nervously.

"Oh come on, it's not _that_ bad," Randy assured her.

Torrie grabbed the book and flipped to the first page. "Randy, the first word is fuck in big capital letters," she declared and threw the book at him.

"It gets better as you go, and you'll figure out why I'm so mad at John," he taunted, wiggling the book in front of her face.

Torrie folded her arms over her chest, trying to keep her hands from reaching the book. She looked away, trying not to see the book; it would just make her more interested. "Gimme!" Torrie shouted and snatched the book. She walked out of the bathroom, sat down on the couch and began reading, not even noticing Randy had come out of the bathroom as well.

Torrie sat there reading on while everyone talked about the new Big Brother premiering that night. (**A/N. Fuck yeah! I can't waiiiitt! :D Sorry…)**

"Well, I can't wait!" Ashley exclaimed.

"I can," Shawn mumbled at the same time Jeff did.

Ashley got a text from John and read it out, "John says he's gonna be home in time to watch it, and he says he'll try this season out, but he doesn't know if he'll like it too much…"

"John never likes Big Brother!" Randy exclaimed.

Everyone turned to Randy. He hadn't spoken of the four-named devil since… I don't know, the day before. It's confusing right now! But yeah, the point was, Randy Orton had spoken of John Cena in the first time in what seemed like forever.

"What?" Randy questioned hesitantly before taking a sip of milk from the carton.

"Ha, Christian did that a few days ago," Adam laughed.

"Are you kidding me? I took a sip of that yesterday!" Melina whined, making JoMo laugh at his girlfriend.

**I know, this chapter kind of sucked. It was a complete mess without having John on the bus, it was so confusing! Anyway, the reason that this took so long was because I was busy with my other story and I wrote a new story called The Celebrity House. Please, please, check it out! I would mean a lot! And remember, review! :)**

**-Koda**


	11. Randy's Journal

**Eh, sorry for not updating. I have bad writer's block. I hate it! So, I just decided to try out a new chapter for the story, let's see how it goes. Enjoy! **

Chapter 11: Randy's Journal

**Once in a lifetime thing: Randy's POV:**

_Sometimes I wonder if he even knows how good he's got it. He has everything he could ever want, a perfect girlfriend, a perfect daughter, a perfect mansion, and he _had_ the perfect best friend. Of course I would say something like that, because I'm just a conceited jerk like everyone else says I am! I guess they're right, yeah – they're right about _me_ being conceited when John has everything he could ever want and he's fucking complaining about his life. Well wah, wah for you, Cena! I feel so damn sorry for you, you fucking bastard!_

_I know it's a little harsh to being saying these things about my once upon a time best friend, but get this – he's asking people on Twitter for help with his daughter. He said, and I quote – stupid Michael Cole – "On an air-o-plane! Mini Cena is annoying the crap outta me… any suggestions?" Oh yeah, well you know what's annoying the crap outta me? That you have a perfect fucking daughter and I can't even go home to see mine when she has cancer!_

_Fuck you, John! Fuck you and your fucking family and your fucking daughter! _

As soon as I wrote it down, I regretted it. I knew it was harsh, I knew it was mean – and it felt so wrong. I mean, it felt good to get all my anger out, but this was my best friend we're talking about here.

_If John was here and I had said that to him, he woulda used the sarcastic reply "how hard?" I would've laughed. We've always had a great time together, and now I'm regretting letting our friendship just fly away like that. I've known the guy since we were just little and I've never been this mad at him. Most would think, "Oh, that's a normal reaction for you! You're the Viper!" Well guess what, I have a soft spot for my best friend and co-workers, well – most of them, some I hate very, _very _deeply._

_John Cena has always been there for me. He's always been there when I needed help with Alanna; he was always there when I had a fight with Sam. He was there through all the tough times of my life, when my parents divorced, when my goldfish died, and when my hamster ran away from home – he was always there to help me get through it, and I have no fucking idea why I let him go._

_I let him go without saying goodbye, I let him go without telling him I wish him the best – but to be honest, I wish him the worst. Sure, I still love him – but it doesn't change that he was still complaining about his life when he has it perfect. I've always had it rough, and he always had the perfect family. I've gone through so much, and he couldn't as much keep his inner feeling to himself – no, he had to go and complain about his perfectly healthy and happy – not so very happy, but healthy – daughter! _

_I just don't understand it. I've had a rough life since the beginning and I never complained about it – not even once, where as he, the little spoiled rich kid he is, complained about everything. Day in and day out, I just wanted to get away from it all – get away from him._

_Being the best friend of John Cena isn't easy, you know? You may think it is, with all his Hustle, Loyalty, Respect shiz, but it's not easy. He's always telling you Never Give Up – when he does, he's always saying Loyalty – is he ever loyal? Nope. He's saying _**RESPECT**_! I do not see any fucking respect around here! If he ever wants me to apologize to him, he better pull his fucking act together before or there will be some ass I'm going to kick._

I sighed and looked over what I had just written. It may have been a wee bit harsh, but it was the only way to express what I felt for him and it was the only way the truth could come out. I would never be able to say these words out loud, much less be able to read them over again, but writing them made me feel good – better. I sighed as I pressed my pen to the paper again.

_The thing I dread most about this, though, is somehow I'm to blame. Well, according to everyone else, at least. It's my fault he left, it's my fault he's acting like he is, are you fucking kidding me? How is this my fault? Was it because I spilled cheese on his $5000 dollar carpet at his house? Was it because I got beer all over his wrestlers? Was it because my daughter has cancer? _

_Yeah, I don't think so. I just wanna take the time to say, fuck them all! I hate every single person here and I just want to go home to my daughter. I wanna go home and see my family – I want John Cena out of my life. I quit._

**Normal POV:**

Torrie sat on the couch, reading a book. "Cazzo means fuck? Hmm, interesting…" She mumbled to herself and kept reading, but she heard a slam coming from the bathroom – everyone heard.

Everyone's eyes turned toward the bathroom and the bus soon slammed on its breaks. Vince walked back and looked towards the door as well. Randy emerged and stormed out. He shoved the journal into Vince's arms as he glared at him.

The next words said were words nobody ever – and by ever, we do mean EVER! – expected Randal Keith Orton to say, in fact even mutter.

Everyone was silent before the two words came out of Randy's mouth.

"I quit."

**Review?**

**~Koda**


	12. Don't Apologize

**Sup y'all? Okay, new chapter! :) I think I'm getting back on track here – but this chapter is still going to be difficult because of my writer's block which I am slowly working on. It's not gone yet, but it's coming down… Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy. Credit to Lynnie Vicious for her story His Baby.  
Enjoy! **

Chapter 12: Don't Apologize

"John!" I heard from a little ways away.

I turned my head and saw my younger cousin with a huge grin on her face. She raised her hand, waved to me and leading me to grin right back at her and gave a small salute. I opened my arms and she raced into them. I picked her up and spun her around while pressing a kiss to forehead.

"I missed you, J," she whispered as she hugged my tightly.

"I miss you too, Lexi," I told her as I set her on the ground. I felt Mackenzi's small hands tug on my pants and I looked down at her. "Sup, baby girl?"

"All these people are scaring me," she mumbled, "They're looking at you… daddy, what's happened?" A bunch of people soon circled us and I groaned and scooped Mackenzi in my arms.

She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck as Alexis clung tightly to my arm. A certain little boy stuck out to me the most. He was looking at me, but he wasn't asking anything like everyone else. I kneeled down in front of him and flashed him a smile.

He smiled right back at me and held out his book and pen for me. I reached for the pen and book and looked at him, "What's your name, buddy?" I asked. When he shyly mumbled his name back, I signed the autograph to him and said something along the lines of never giving up – it made me feel like a hypocrite. Never Give Up – and here I am…

"J, can we get out of here, please?" Alexis whispered.

"Uh, hold on," I replied and signed a few more things before smiling at everyone and saying I needed to go. I pulled out of the crowd, still having some people follow me, but I didn't mind. As long as I had my luggage, my cousin, and my baby, I was happy. I didn't care if people were stalking us because I would lose 'em at security anyway.

I saw a security guard who smirked at me when I gave him a plea of help facial expression – but nonetheless, he still got the people to back off and stop following me. I flashed a smile of appreciation as we exited the airport and Alexis led me to her car.

"Okay," I sighed, "Before you freak on me or hit me, I'm saying I did this because I had to!"

Alexis looked at me and smiled, "I'll still gonna hit you anyway," she smiled sweetly and punched me in the arm, making me wince only slightly. "You're an idiot!"

I sucked a breath in through my teeth with a slight smile gracing my lips. "I kind of deserved that, but I had to, Lex, for Mack," I told her.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "And speaking of, I haven't full met this little girl yet!" She grinned.

I turned Mackenzi around in my arms and saw she was pouting. "What's wrong, baby?" I asked her with a small frown on my face.

"Daddy, I thought going home meant away from all those… crazy people," she crossed her arms over her chest, "And… I miss Uncle Randy, and Uncle Paulie, Uncle Shawny, Dwayne, Matt, Jeff, Mike, Torrie, Ashy – I miss 'em daddy."

I bit my lip, "Baby, I know you do. I miss them too, but this is for the best, we'll be back soon," I whispered and kissed her forehead, "I promise." I kissed her nose before nudging her a little, "Mackenzi, this is my cousin Alexis, Alexis, this is m'daughter, Mackenzi Anne," I smiled a little.

Mackenzi titled her head to the side and smiled. She leaned over and whispered in my ear, "She's really pretty." I laughed and nodded. "I like you," she told Alexis.

Alexis laughed and reached her arms out to Mackenzi. I gave her Mackenzi and listened to their conversation. "Well, I like you too, Mackenzi!" She looked down at her clothing then back up at her face, "Daddy dressed you this morning?"

Mackenzi nodded, "Torrie wanted to put me in a dress, but daddy wouldn't let her. And yesterday Zack tried to put a pink fairy hat on me, but daddy punched him," she giggled at the memory.

I felt heat rise up in my cheeks. I don't know why, but I felt a little bad about doing that to Zack. He was just tryna help and I punched him… And I didn't even apologize. I sighed and took out my phone to shoot him a text.

_Yo man, I'm sorry for punching you yesterday… I was stressed – forgive me? Pretty please?  
~Johnny-Boy_

I put the phone in my pocket and took Mackenzi back who was beginning to get a little cranky. As soon as we got to Alexis' car, I put Mackenzi in the back and buckled her up. Alexis didn't have a car-seat, I really didn't mind, but it reminded me of when Randy and I were driving and Mackenzi put her face to the glass and Randy said something about me putting my face to the glass of the airplane.

"Like father, like daughter," I whispered as I watched Mackenzi put her face to the glass as she did a couple weeks ago. I sat in the front after putting the luggage in the trunk and sighed as I pulled my seatbelt on.

Alexis was talking on the phone outside so it was just me and Mackenzi in the car, but she didn't say anything because she was very cranky. I felt my phone vibrate and saw Zack's name on the screen.

_It's a'ight man, I didn't mind TOO much. It's still kind of swollen, but I'll get over it.  
~Zack_

I smiled and quickly texted him back.

_Yeah – guess so. What's happening on the bus right now?  
~John_

I didn't get a text back in a few minutes, so I figured he was busy and decided to text Torrie.

_Hey m'darlin', what's up on the bus? XxX  
~J-Man_

In a few seconds I got a text back and I widened my eyes as I read the text.

_Randy quit._

**~*- Fallen Superstar -*~**

I paced back and forth in the living room. Alexis had to go after she dropped us off, claiming she had some unfinished business to do back where she worked and Mackenzi was sleeping. So it was just me – Randy _quit_?

I growled to myself, figuring that somehow this was my fault. I thought about calling Randy multiple times, but what use would that do? I understand that he wants to be with his daughter while she's got cancer… so what could an ex-best friend do to make him stay.

I somehow got my phone in my hand and dialled his number. When he answered, it was more of a growl then a greeting.

"Hello!" His harsh and venom filled voice answered.

"Randy…" It was one word that made him become less tense. I could by the way his breathing slowed and plus, it was just a best friend thing.

"John," he sounded like he was desperately trying to act mad at him, but all in all, he sounded… relieved?

"Randy – I heard what you're doing and –"

"Don't try and stop me, John. Do you honestly think I'm going to listen to you after everything you've done?" He questioned, but then answered his own question. "No, I'm not. I'm not staying, and it's final."

"Randy… I'm not calling to tell you to stay… Believe it or not, I'm calling to tell you you're… doing the right thing," I took a breath before continuing. "Your daughter has cancer, and it's best you stay by her side with Sam. She's got to be freaking out about this, and if going home is going to help at least a tiny bit, it's what you have to do – no matter what _anyone_ says."

I heard Randy sigh on the other line. "What are you doing, John? Are you just pretending that I didn't say anything to you? Are you trying to cover up my bad attitude by being… the bestest best friend ever?" He asked, "Listen John, if you're tryna get an apology out of me… I'm sorry, but I don't think I can say that to you right now."

I listened to his words and shook my head even though he couldn't see. "Randy, I'm not trying to get you to apologize – I'm trying to apologize to you," I swallowed. "I realized… I have been a huge ass lately… And I honestly didn't think about what was going on around me. Some of you guys have it _so hard_ with their family and here I am complaining about how my daughter has an attitude while my best friend's daughter is in the hospital…"

I felt tears show up in my eyes but I blinked them away. "I'm sorry, Randy – I don't blame you if you never wanna talk to me again."

_You're becoming a softie, John! _A voice inside my head screamed at me. I shook my head _it is all part of being a Fallen Superstar…_

"I have fallen so far down with this whole Mackenzi thing that I didn't think about my family and friends, and I am so sorry for that, Randy," I whispered, "You don't have to believe me… but it's the truth, and I'm sorry I ever made you feel like I did…"

I shook my head and sat down on my couch. "I didn't do it intentionally, just know that…"

"Johnny, Johnny, Johnny," I heard Randy's laugh from the other line. "I don't want an apology or a _speech_ from you right now. I just wanna know I have my best friend."

"Best friend? Then we're good?" I asked him.

I could feel the eye roll. "Of course we are, you nut-job! But I'm still leaving, I have to…"

"Randy, before you quit… don't. Don't quit over this, just take a leave – like they do in the army!" I exclaimed, "You can get a two week or 2 month or however long you want leave, but don't quit – you'll regret it in the future."

I could feel Randy nodding and his voice soon came after, "Okay, I won't quit – I'll take a leave," he smirked and sighed. "I guess since we're best friends I should tell you something…"

"Anything."

"Torrie's learning Italian," he replied.

"WHAT!"

**:) Yay, hooray for friendship! :D Okay, I hope y'all enjoyed that! It was kind of difficult to write because I haven't really been having the feeling to write lately, but I got it, so I hope you liked! **

**Review please?**

**PeacexLove,  
Koda**


	13. Back to Utah

**Okay, I felt like updating again because I'm just kind of in the writing mood. I've been writing this throughout the day though, so if it changed goodness or gets better or worse or anything, that's when you know I took a break from writing so… I hope y'all enjoy! And remember, please review! All credit to Lynnie Vicious for her story His Baby.**

Chapter 13: Back to Utah

I woke up late in the morning and glanced at the clock. It was 11:30, and I felt pretty darn good. I heard my phone vibrate on the bedside and sighed while grabbing it off. I saw I had 19 missed calls. I narrowed my eyes and quickly dialled Torrie's number.

"Hello?" Her voice was quivering with what sounded like fear and slight relief.

"Hey Tor, what's wrong? Why do I have 19 missed calls from everyone?" I questioned her calmly, though I knew it was not calm on the other side of the line. There was something _very _wrong.

"It's Ashley, John—she's in the hospital," Torrie replied. "It was… horrible! We were just walking through the city and… and…" She started crying and I felt helpless.

I didn't say anything. No comforting words, because I was frozen. My little sister was in the hospital. I wanted to desperately know why, but then again—I didn't. I didn't wanna know how she got put in the hospital, all I wanted to know that she was alive.

I swallowed hard. It was as if I couldn't even keep saliva down. I found my voice after a few minutes and asked, "What… what happened?" My voice cracked, but I didn't take any notice to it. I just needed to know what was happening and that she was alright.

I heard more cries come from her mouth and I flinched. I hated hearing her cry. I then heard another voice come back onto the line—it was Jeff. "Hey John, um… she was, uh… Ashley was shot this morning while we were walking to the gym. I tried to get in front of her, but it was too late…" He sounded like he was crying, and I felt sincerely sorry for him.

"You like her, don't you?" I asked him softly.

I could imagine Jeff wiping tears off his face as he scoffed. "Me, like Ashley? You're… you're crazy, John! Pfft, Ashley? Pfft…"

I rolled my eyes, "Just, please tell me she's okay," I pleaded with him.

"Um, we don't know yet, I'm really, um…" Jeff's voice cracked a little before he cleared his throat and continued, "I'm sorry this happened… I could've stopped it, but…"

"Jeff, you were willing to take a bullet for her, that's enough," I whispered, "You didn't have to do that… But I guess it just proves how much you _love_ my sister!"

"I don't," Jeff mumbled, not bothering to put up a big fight.

"Right, uh… so," I scratched behind my neck as I sat up. "You guys are in Salt Lake City, right?" I questioned as I grabbed some clothes for Mackenzi from my dresser. I'd given some of the drawers I didn't really need to her since I didn't have a room done for her yet.

"John, are you thinking about coming out here?" Shawn's voice appeared on the other line.

"Um, no," I lied.

"You're lying," Shawn stated as I walked around the room grabbing things for Mackenzi.

"No I'm… not," I trailed, trying to make it seem believable, but it didn't work so well, "Mackenzi, baby, wake up please."

Mackenzi's eyes opened and she looked up at me. I sat her up and sat behind her to start doing her hair. I put my cell phone down and put it on speaker.

"Shawn, you're on speaker," I told him as I started combing Mack's hair.

"Uncle Shawny!" Mackenzi exclaimed.

"Mackenzi, girl, I miss you so much!" Shawn cried, "When you and your dad come out here, I'm legally adopting you!"

"Shawn," I frowned.

"As much as I'd love that, I wanna stay with my daddy," Mackenzi mumbled, "Sorry Uncle Shawny."

Shawn laughed. "S'alright, baby—I was just joking." He then turned back to being serious, "We're just walking through the hospital halls passing the phone around so if I get cut off—"

"Hey Johnny-Boy," Randy's voice came into the speaker, making me laugh.

"Uncle Randy!" Mackenzi exclaimed.

"Hey Bug," I could feel Randy's grin.

"Haven't left yet, I see," I observed.

"Well, when Ashley got shot, I couldn't leave," he grunted.

I nodded, "Well I appreciate it, since your daughter has _cancer_," I reminded him as I tied half of Mackenzi's hair in a ponytail.

I heard Randy sigh. "I'd appreciate if you didn't bring that up, and I phoned Sam, she said Alanna was going through chemotherapy so I wasn't missing much," he explained, "But after she goes through surgery and wakes up I'm leaving."

"Mhm," I nodded to myself, "Well, it'll all be alright, Randy. Everything will work out fine for you in the end! I promise!" I heard a mumbled of approval on the other line and I rolled my eyes, "Well, we're going on the next flight to Utah."

"Great," Randy's voice was soon whisked away and another voice appeared on the line.

"Hey Cena and John, how does it go?" Adam asked.

"Not too bad, Adam, how's the new job, got any new ideas stirring up?" I questioned as I kissed Mackenzi's head and got off the bed. I threw her a Laker's Jersey that Zack had bought her and some pink pyjama shorts. "Put those on," I told her.

"Uh, maybe a few—I can't tell you yet though, it's a secret," I could almost feel the eye roll and I smirked. "So, you guys are coming out?"

"Yuh huh, we'll be on the next flight," I repeated what I said to Randy before. "Do you think it's just a coincidence Ashley happened to get hurt one day after I came home?"

"No, not at all," Adam stated. "It was just… a bad day for her. Remember, the second day of July is always the worst for her. Last year she broke her leg, the year before she slammed four fingers in a door and broke all those… July second is just not her day."

"Agreed," I laughed and pulled some socks on my feet. I pulled my shirt over my head and pulled a random one over my head. I looked down at it and rolled my eyes—Randy's WWE t-shirt. He got it for me for my last birthday, along with other things. The shirt was a joke, but I still wore it…

"Hey John, what's up?" I heard a new voice and I grinned.

"Hey Dwayne, nothing much, just getting dressed," I rolled my eyes at my once hero. He wasn't now, but you know—I still liked him.

"Cool," he said. "I was there when Ashley got shot and I'm sorry I couldn't do anything. Trust me; if I could turn back time I woulda taken the bullet for her."

"Wouldn't many," I smirked, "I bet if I had gotten shot, you'd all be having a party or something." I picked Mackenzi up as she took one of my hats and placed it on her head and handed me one. I pulled it down over my head and put on some sunglasses and put Mack down on the bed.

Dwayne laughed, "She's more likable then you," he teased as I put some socks on Mackenzi's feet.

Mackenzi laughed and clapped her hands. "That was awesome," she grinned and picked up the phone, "You are really funny, Uncle Dwayne."

"Thank you, Miss Mackenzi," I could feel the smirk.

I took the phone out of Mackenzi's hands and got her off the bed, "Go get your shoes on, you little Bug," I told her.

"Awe daddy, I still love you," she grabbed my face and kissed my cheek before skipping away.

I shook my head at her as I turned off speaker and put the phone to my ear. "Well, what are you guys doing now?" I asked Dwayne as I followed Mackenzi out of the room and down the stairs of my _very awesome_ house.

"Still walking down a hallway," he growled, "I swear, this is two times the size of a football field."

I heard a high pitched scream and narrowed my eyes. "What was that?" I questioned. I really hoped it wasn't Torrie, but luckily it wasn't.

"Jeff," he laughed then called out, "Nice job, Randy! He deserved that!"

I heard lots more laughter and shook my head as I sat beside Mackenzi on the stairs. She was trying to tie her shoes, but she couldn't. I quickly pulled on my Reeboks and then kneeled in front of her to tie hers. "You go like this—loop, swoop, and pull," I told her, "Got it?"

She nodded and tried with the other shoe, but didn't get it. I grabbed hold on her laces and repeated what I had said before. "Loop, swoop, and pull," I kissed her cheek after I finished tying her shoes and grabbed my keys.

"Okay, we're on our way to the airport, I'll call one of you when we land in Salt Lake City, kay?" I locked the door as we exited the house with our sweaters and Mackenzi's special blanket and teddy bear.

"Okay, see you soon, John," Dwayne ended the call and I quickly update my Twitter status.

**JohnCena: **_It's funny; as soon as I get home, I have to go back to Utah, _**(at) ashleymassaro11 **_got shot today ): Wish her well for me, guys! _

I frowned as the thought actually entered my brain. Mackenzi and I got into the cab she had flagged down and I sighed. My younger sister got shot and I wasn't there to save her…

**So, what'd you think? The ending kind of sucked, I'll give you that, but you know, I'm still proud of myself! :) I hope y'all enjoyed! **

**PeacexLove,  
Koda**


	14. I Love You

**Heey! Okay, I know it's kinda been a while since I updated last, but here we are! In this chapter, I decided to go third person because first person is starting to bug me… Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! Credit goes to Lynnie Vicious for her story His Baby.**

Chapter 14: I Love You

As soon as John and Mackenzi got off the plane, they ran to get their bags and looked around for Shawn. He said he'd pick them up at the airport, but they couldn't see him anywhere. John grabbed Mackenzi under the arms and hoisted her onto his shoulders.

"You see Uncle Shawny anywhere, baby?" He asked her over the roar of shouts and talking.

A bunch of people suddenly crowded in a certain section of the airport and John smirked. He walked over and pushed his way through the crowd where Shawn was signing autographs as fast as he could. John tapped him on the shoulder.

"Please wait your turn," Shawn was heard mumbling as he quickly scribbled his names on random objects being pushed at him.

Mackenzi tapped his shoulder this time. "Uncle Shawny," she whined.

Shawn whirled around. "Kenzi! John!" He wrapped the two in a giant hug and suddenly people were swarming John too.

"Good job, Shawn," John muttered while taking a pen out of his pocket and signing stuff, "I see you're still not smart enough to wear a disguise when you go on a public outing?"

"I'm sorry! I was in a hurry!" Shawn exclaimed while signing someone's face. The girl walked away dazed.

Mackenzi felt someone touch her face and she whipped her head. Her ponytails hit John and he blinked while glancing at Mackenzi. "You alright baby," he asked her.

Mackenzi nodded and gave her father's cheek a pat, "I fine, daddy, but can we get outta here?" She question while hiding her eyes from the flashing camera lights.

"Awe, baby—we'll be out in a second, okay… I'm sure there's security on their way," John kissed the top of Mack's head before signing something else and smiling for a picture.

Mackenzi put her hands out to Shawn, leading Shawn to take her and hold her tightly to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she buried his face into his neck.

"Can I get a picture with both of you?" A girl asked John.

John nodded and took hold of the back of Shawn's shirt. He pulled him towards himself and wrapped his arm around Shawn's shoulders. Shawn and John both smiled as the girl took the picture and thanked them both.

John sighed, "These people are starting to piss me off," he told Shawn.

"I know, this is like the opposite of Heaven," Shawn grumbled.

"Wouldn't that be Hell?" John questioned.

"There is a little girl right here, shut it," Shawn shot him a look before going back to signing things.

"Let's shuffle towards the exit and then make a run for it in the parking lot," John whispered.

"I'm with ya," Shawn replied and they both started shuffling away from the group of people, but of course they followed.

John signed a shirt and a hat before patting Shawn's shoulder and saying, "I see Phil, what is he doing here?"

"He probably knew we'd get mobbed!" Shawn exclaimed and slipped out of the group.

"Shawn!" John exclaimed.

He flashed a smile at a few people before apologizing and running off towards Shawn and Phil. He practically jumped into Phil's arms when he reached them. "Okay, let's go!" He exclaimed and all three got into Phil's car.

The doors were instantly locked and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"What about Shawn's car?" Phil asked.

"I took a taxi. We all squeezed into your rental car and Paulie's rental van, remember?" Shawn handed Mackenzi to John who kissed her nose.

Phil nodded and turned to look back at John. "It's good to see you again, John," he said.

"You too Philly, you know… I think it was a mistake leaving. We both missed you guys so much," John sighed.

Phil reached his arms out to Mackenzi, who crawled into his arms and hugged him. "I miss you, baby girl," he told her.

"I missed you too, Uncle Phil," Mackenzi whispered.

Phil kissed her forehead and handed her back to John. Everyone put on their seatbelts as Phil began driving out of the airport, careful not to hit anyone.

"So, I was going through papers yesterday, and guess what I found out," John bounced Mackenzi on his lap, "Miss Mackenzi's birthday is coming up in a few days."

"Really?" Shawn asked and turned around to look at Mackenzi, "Is my little baby turning four soon?"

Mackenzi nodded with a smile, "Three days," she held up her fingers.

Shawn smiled and reached his hand back to tickle her. Mackenzi giggled and moved farther into John's side. John grinned and put his arm around his daughter. His grin soon fell as he realized why he had come back to Utah again.

"Okay, how's Ashley? Is she out of surgery?" He asked.

"Yeah," Shawn nodded, "As far as we know, nobody has gone in yet. We all wanted you to be the first one," he explained.

"Yeah, the doctor said she was asking for 'someone named John'," Phil shook his head, "What a dunce."

John gave a light laugh before looking down at Mackenzi. She was frowning with tears collecting in her big blue eyes. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Is Aunt Ashy gon' be okay? I don't want her to leave us," she whispered.

"Baby, she's going to be alright, okay? I promise," John told her and kissed her head.

Phil frowned at what he heard and Shawn sighed. They never liked it when Mackenzi cried. It made them feel weird. Shawn had experienced it before, but Phil hadn't. He was never really around kids, so he never got what it was like. And even with Shawn having kids, it hurt him.

"So um… what was going on before Ash got put in the hospital?" John asked.

"Well… we were talking to Stephanie. She was thinking of bringing the girls out so they can travel with us for a while, Sam was thinking of coming to live on the bus with us for a while so Alanna could be with Randy," Shawn began, "Jeff was flirting with Ashley… dumb-nut," he shook his head.

John laughed as Phil went on.

"Um, Matt's thinking about leaving, he just doesn't have the passion anymore," he made a face before continuing. "Randy has been contemplating smashing his iPod; his daughter put a bunch of Hannah Montana and Justin Bieber songs on it." He laughed.

John burst out laughing, "Haha, sucker," he shook his head and looked down at Mackenzi, "Who do we hate, baby?"

"Justin Bieber," Mackenzi smiled.

"That's right," John nodded approvingly.

"I thought you said Justin was a pretty cool guy?" Shawn questioned.

John made a face. "You saw that? Dammit, that means everyone else did too! That is so not cool!" He groaned, "Well, he is a pretty cool kid, but I just hate his music. I told him he was… okay, but not… not my taste."

Shawn laughed, "He's none of our tastes, John," he pointed out.

"Well, all the girls like him," Phil chimed, "They all think he's _super adorable_!" He exclaimed in a high pitch voice, making the other guys laugh.

"Which he's not," John added, "Okay, since when does Alanna like him? I thought she hated Justin Bieber?"

"Nah, she's always liked him, sadly," Shawn muttered, "And so does Cheyenne! Cameron threatened to hurt her once…"

"Then I threatened to hurt him," Phil smiled proudly.

"Nice," John laughed. "Always the family dude," he joked.

Phil nodded, "Uh huh!"

Three more laughs echoed throughout the car and a light snore was heard. John looked down at Mackenzi and smiled, seeing her asleep. He rubbed her arm and just sat back for the rest of the ride.

When they arrived at the hospital, John unhooked his and Mackenzi's seatbelt. He brought Mackenzi into his arms, careful not to wake her up. All three men got out of Phil's rental car and looked at the hospital.

"Here goes nothing," John sighed and started for the doors. Phil and Shawn followed. The doors were surrounded by a bunch of people and policemen. John, Shawn, and Phil were all made a path to go in through, the police had blocked off a bunch of people for their arrival.

When John entered, Shawn took Mackenzi from his arms and took her over to where all the girls were. Phil gave John a pat on the back and advanced his stride towards everyone. John was about to walk forward when he felt someone jump into his arms.

With a smile, John wrapped his arms around the man and hugged him back. "Yeah, okay, I missed you too, Ran," he laughed.

Randy laughed too and let go of his best friend, "I'm sorry, I just felt a hug was in order," he joked and wrapped his arm around John's shoulders. "It's lonely around here without you."

John nodded, "I think this whole thing was a mistake. I wish I could just rewind to the day we got Mackenzi… This could've gone so much better," he sighed looking over where Mackenzi was with everybody.

"You raised her well, John, don't worry about it," Randy told him, "This was bound to happen at some point, better now than later."

John nodded, "Well, I'ma go see Ash, I'll be out soon," he flashed Randy a smile.

"Room 205," Randy said.

John nodded and jogged down the hall to the room. He opened the door slightly and saw Ashley lying in the bed flipping through channels.

"Honestly, nobody cares if Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber are kissing in Hawaii! I think these two should just die in a hole!" Ashley yelled and threw the remote at the television.

John laughed to himself and pushed open the door. "Honey, I'm home!" He shouted into the white room.

"John!" Ashley exclaimed with a huge smile.

John walked over to his sister and sat on the bed with her. He hugged her tightly and held her hand, "How are you feeling? Are you hurt? _Did you die_?"

Ashley smiled, "I'm alright, John. And yes, I did die," she nodded. "I'm so glad you're here, Johnny."

John nodded and put his head on top of Ashley's. "I can't believe I wasn't there to save you… If I was there, I'd be in this bed, not you."

Ashley shook her head, "John, this isn't your fault in anyway. Jeff, Dwayne, and Randy all tried to take the bullet, but none were fast enough, and I doubt you would've been too," she squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"I love you, Ash," John whispered.

"I love you too, John."

**Awe! Cute moment between John and Ash! :) Haha, anyway, I hope you all liked it! Please review as always, I'm seeing if I can get to one hundred with this chapter! PLEASE! Come on, we only need 6 and I got 8 last chapter! :D **

**PeacexLove,  
Koda**


	15. Out of Control Part 1

**Heeyy guys, what's up? I know it's been a little while since last chapter, but here I am, back with a brand new chapter. Okay, this is going to be totally rushed. I'll explain why. I did this with my other story as well, where I drank a 1.5 L bottle of water and I'm not allowed to go to the bathroom until I get a 1000 word chapter up and posted. So, here we go! And author's notes count, ha! Oh and it changes between people… a lot. Translations at bottom!**

**Enjoy! Plot credit to Lynnie Vicious for her story His Baby.**

Chapter 15: Out of Control Part 1

A few days later, Ashley had gotten out of the hospital. Everyone was now at the airport, getting ready to say goodbye once again to their friend – co-worker – buddy – boyfriend – brother – John Cena and his daughter, Mackenzi Anne.

The same thing happened. Randy wasn't talking to John because he was mad his best friend had to leave again, Jeff was yelling at Randy, Torrie was sitting on a chair hugging her legs to her chest, and everything was just spiraling out of control.

"It wasn't my fault!" Dwayne yelled in Paul's face. "You were talking all googlies and… sparkly on the phone with Stephanie! I had enough!"

Paul crossed his arms over his chest angrily. "You threw my phone out the window!" He repeated his words that he had just yelled two minutes before. "Dontcha' think it would be nicer to just tell me to shut up!"

Jaw dropping, Dwayne shook his head. "I did! Fourteen times!" He exclaimed.

* * *

"You know what, John, I'm done with you," Mike shook his head while putting his hand up in John Morrison's face. "Our friendship is officially over!" He yelled and went to stomp off, but John's voice stopped him.

"What friendship!" He questioned while throwing his hands up in the air.

Mike turned back around slowly. "What _friendship_? So, you were never my friend? You were lying to me!" He interrogated angrily with a hint of sadness.

"No, Mike—I didn't mean it like that!" JoMo pleaded with his friend, "Come on, dude! Lemme explain!"

* * *

Standing up hastily, Jeff slapped Randy in the face. "What the hell is the matter with you? He's doing what's best for his daughter!" He yelled, "Something you wanted from the very beginning, smarty!"

Randy glared back at his friend. "I don't care anymore! He should be doing what's best for us!" He shouted, "Take a look around, Jeff! Do you think this is best? If John doesn't stay, this company is going to be torn apart!"

When Jeff didn't reply, Randy nodded. "See? One by one we are tearing our relationships apart! First it was me and John, now Paul and Dwayne, Mike and JoMo, Ashley and Melina, Torrie and John aren't even speaking, Mackenzi won't talk to anyone but Shawn, who keeps on threatening to kick Adam in the head! Face it, we're nothing with John!"

Looking down, Jeff shook his head. "It's wrong, but I can't help thinking none of this would have happened if Mackenzi never showed up," he whispered.

* * *

"You brother is such a dickhead!" Melina exclaimed while popping out of her seat.

Gaping at her friend, Ashley stood up beside her. "Don't you call my brother a dickhead!" She yelled at her, "He's doing what's right!"

"What's right? Look around, Ashley? Do you see any right in this?" Melina questioned while flailing her arms about, "No good comes to us when he leaves!"

Clenching her fists, Ashley shook her head. "If you don't shut the hell up this instant," she began then finished off in Italian, "O ti cazzo taglio la testa e dei mangimi per il piranha è!"

"Me golpeó con su mejor tiro, blondie!" Melina retorted in Spanish.

* * *

"Uncle Shawny, why is everyone fighting?" Mackenzi asked quietly, "I don't like this…"

"Neither do I, baby," her uncle whispered back and planted a kiss on her temple. "Do you wanna go see your daddy? He looks kind of sad."

Shaking her head, Mackenzi crossed her arms angrily. "No! This is all his fault!" She claimed while hooking her arms around Shawn's neck. "I want to stay with you, Uncle Shawny."

Sighing, Shawn rubbed her back sympathetically. He was about to say something else to his niece, but Adam spat out another idea for the billionth time that day. "Okay, in a couple of months, John comes back as a rapper and starts a feud with Rey! It's perfect!"

"No Adam, it really isn't," Rey shook his head at his older and much taller friend. He blinked his brown eyes once before glancing at Shawn, who looked like he was going to fall over the edge.

"I swear to God, Adam Copeland, I will kick give you the hardest and worst Sweet Chin Music in _history_!" Shawn yelled, setting Mackenzi on a different chair. "Just shut up!"

* * *

"Come on, Torrie! I'm doing what' best for Mackenzi," John pleaded with his girlfriend… or ex-girlfriend. You never know… "You supported it the first time!" He exclaimed while wrapping his arm around her.

Shrugging it off, Torrie stood up. "But do you see what is happening?" She asked while gesturing to everyone fighting behind and all around her and John. "This is all because of you! Every conversation mentions you at least once!"

"Paul and Dwayne are fighting over a phone, and I haven't heard my name from there once!" John pointed out, then quickly added, "I haven't heard my name from JoMo and Mike either!"

"This is all John's fault!" JoMo yelled loudly.

Smirking at John, Torrie placed her hands on her hips. "Yeah, you keep on believing that," she mumbled sarcastically. "John, your own _daughter_ won't even talk to you!"

"At least you're talking to me," he grinned slightly, but lamely.

Raising her eyebrows, Torrie shook her head. "Well, I don't want to be, sweetie pie," she gave his head a pat before walking away.

"Torrie!" John whined and chased after her. Once he caught up with her, he grabbed her arm and spun her around to see tears in her eyes. "If you don't want me to leave, why do you keep pushing me away?" He asked her quietly.

"Did it ever occur to you that I didn't want to say goodbye, John?" She questioned. "Saying goodbye is one of the hardest things to do for me, and I don't want to say it to you. Not yet, anyway—I... I love you, John."

"Ba-ba-ba-but... I'm supposed to say it first!" John groaned and kicked a trash can hard, making it fly to the other side of the windows quite a ways away. "That is so not fair!" Raising her eyebrows, Torrie shook her head and began walking away. John stopped her. "Torrie, I love you way more than you can imagine," he whispered, "Please don't go without saying goodbye." Torrie shook her head again and pulled from John's grasp. "Torrie…"

_To Be Continued…_

**Muhaha! Okay, I reeeally need to go to the bathroom! I promised Jorrie, didn't go through, but I had them say "I love you", I guess that's close. But, I promise more to come! :)**

**Oh, and before I get! AHHHHHHHHH! I got 100 reviews! I want to thank you guys so much! It means the world to me! **

**Okay, so now I have to re-read and post it! Remember, I have to go to the bathroom, so sorry if there's any mistakes! :)**

**O ti cazzo taglio la testa e dei mangimi per il piranha è! ****= Or I'll fucking cut your head off and feed it to the piranha's! :)**

**Me golpeó con su mejor tiro, blondie! ****= Hit me with your best shot, blondie!**

**PeacexLove,  
Koda**


	16. Out of Control Part 2

**Hey all! My brother is watching a documentary on Meerkats. He is a weird one… :) Hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 16: Out of Control Part 2

"Shawn…" Rey looked at his older friend, his brown eyes wide and alert. He was scared, you could tell. And the reason… "Where's Mackenzi?"

The Heartbreak Kid's eyes widened as he glanced down at his lap where the little girl had been sitting. Once he saw she wasn't sitting there, he stood up hastily. "Oh my gosh, I just lost John's kid! This is why Rebecca didn't want to have kids with me, Rey!" He exclaimed while tugging the smaller man by the shirt, "This isn't the first kid I have lost!"

Raising his eyebrows, Rey pushed Shawn off of him. "Dude, we should keep all kids away from you," he stated before turning to walk away.

"No Rey!" Shawn yelled and jumped in front of him. "You have to help me! John is going to go on a freaking rampage if he finds out I lost her!" He pleaded, "Come on, please; for Mackenzi's sake and my life."

Sighing, Rey nodded. He was reluctant to help his friend, but it was for Mackenzi. Plus Shawn was buying lunch later; he'd have to buy his own if John killed Shawn. "Fine, I'll help you," he replied, "Okay, let's think. Where would you go if you were a little girl and everyone around you was fighting?"

Shawn smirked, "I'd hide under a table," he declared while a smile crept its way onto his face. He looked at Rey, who now had his masked face in his hands. "Was it something I said?"

* * *

"Mike, come on!" John Morrison called to his (ex) best friend. He grabbed his arm and spun him around to look him in the eye. "Let me explain," he pleaded with Mike, "It's not what you think."

"Really?" Mike questioned, "Because I think you were lying to me this whole time!"

John threw his hands up, "Exactly! It's _not_ _what you think_, Mike! I would never lie to you!" He exclaimed.

Raising his eyebrows and putting his _really_ look on his face; Mike put his hands on his hips. He shot John a look, "Really?"

"Okay, I was lying when I said I would never lie to you, but I'm not kidding about this!" John yelled, "Come on, Mikey, please listen to me!"

Shaking his head, Mike tore his arm away from John. "I don't think so," he said slowly. "Just… just don't talk to me anymore, John."

"Mikey, please," he reasoned, "I wasn't lying to you. Fuck, I cross my heart and hope to die. Just let me explain, Mike." He was on the verge of tears. I mean, whatever; he's a full grown man and everything, but he was losing his best friend!

Mike shook his head one last time. "I don't think so, John." He looked backwards to see where he was walking before taking his gaze back to John. "See you around…"

"Mike…"

* * *

"I said I was sorry!" Dwayne yelled, "What will it take for you to forgive me!"

Paul made a face and kept walking away. He was shaking his head when he spun on Dwayne. "You know what will make me forgive you?" He questioned, leading Dwayne to shake his head, sort of confused. "Buy me a new phone!"

"Why can't you!" Dwayne asked. "You have millions of dollars!"

"You have more than me," Paul gave a fake smile before walking off to sit down beside Matt. "Hey Matty, what's up?"

Shaking his head, Matt sighed. "I wanna leave," he grumbled.

"We all do," Dwayne pointed out while sitting on the other side of him with a loud sigh.

Biting his lip, Matt shook his head. "No, I mean…" He trailed off, before carrying on, "For good. Just… leave the WWE." He let out another sigh before continuing. "This is all way too dramatic for me! Orton is acting like a teenage girl, Jeff is slapping everyone he possibly can, John is following Torrie around like a lost puppy, Mackenzi and Adam took off a while ago, now Rey and Shawn are looking for her, Ashley and Melina… are having a cat fight!" He ended with a grin.

Dwayne and Paul looked up and instantly smiled as well. "Sweet," they chorused.

* * *

Adam sighed as he walked out of the airport with Mackenzi's little hand in his large one. He was holding it tightly, just in case she was to try to wander off. He didn't want to be responsible for losing one of his best friends' children.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" Adam asked when he noticed she wasn't saying anything.

With a frown on her face, Mackenzi looked up at one of her many uncles. "Nobody remembered my birthday, Uncle Adam," she whimpered sadly.

Realization came into his brain, making Adam kneel down and pull the girl into a tight embrace. "Oh my gosh, Mackie," he whispered, "I am so, so, so, sooo sorry, baby girl. How about me and you go for a special birthday dinner?"

Mackenzi nodded, still sad. "I love you, Uncle Adam," she told him and planted a kiss on his right cheek.

Smiling, Adam kissed her left one. "I love you too, Kenzi," he nodded and scooped the young girl into his arms. "Okay, so where do you want to go?"

Thinking a moment, Mackenzi smiled and looked at Adam. "Anywhere," she stated. "As long as I'm with you."

_Awee! _Adam thought to himself and hugged her tightly. "You have no idea how much I love you, Kenz," he mumbled into her brown hair.

Mackenzi smiled back and hooked her arms around her uncle's neck. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed deeply and sort of happily. She was glad she had Uncle Adam to take care of her at the moment. She honestly didn't want to be around her father because he didn't even remember!

"I wish you were my daddy," Mackenzi blurted while Adam put her into the front seat of Shawn's rental van.

Taking the sentence by surprise, Adam raised his head, leading him to bump it on the roof of the van. "Dammit!" He cursed. He sat on the floor of the car and looked up at the young girl who stared back at him with her crystal blue eyes. "Mackenzi…" He sighed, not knowing what he should do.

* * *

Staring blankly at Jeff, Randy Orton shook his head in disbelief. "Of everyone," he started off, not really knowing what to say, "I never though _you_, Jeff Slap-Me-Like-A-Crazy-Bitch Hardy, would ever say something like that! Especially about a little girl."

Shrugging, Jeff sat down. "I don't like it, Randy," he mumbled, "I just… I can't help but think this would've never happened if Mackenzi hadn't showed up in our lives."

"So… you're saying all of this is her fault?" Randy questioned while staring down at the crazy haired freak he liked to call his friend.

Jeff instantly shook his head. "No, no!" He exclaimed, "I didn't mean it like that! I just…"

When Jeff didn't finish his sentence, Randy shook his head a second time. "You obviously did," he stated. "Listen Jeff, I'm sure if Mackenzi had had a choice, she would've stayed with Amanda. She didn't know any of us and even if she did, she wouldn't want to stay! Look at us! We're a bunch of circus freaks!" He yelled out.

Continuing on, Randy started pacing. "We're a bunch of freaks who can't do anything right! Here we are in a damn airport, supposed to be saying goodbye to John, and nobody even knows where he went! Mackenzi and Adam left a little while ago; Ashley and Melina are trying to tear each other to shreds! We… we are falling apart here! Mike won't even talk to JoMo! And they're supposed to be—"

Jeff suddenly stood up; his hand then collided with Randy's face for a second time. "Snap out of it, woman!"

Randy took in a deep breath and blew it out. "Thanks man, I really needed that," he told the multi-color haired man sincerely.

Nodding, Jeff smiled. "Anytime, anytime!" He looked over and saw Zack pacing back and forth with his hand on his chin thoughtfully. He grinned to himself and winked at Randy when he noticed he was suspiciously looking at him.

"Jeff, man, what're you doing!" He called after the young man as he advanced towards Long Island's own.

"Hey Zack," Jeff greeted his fellow wrestler, "What's up, man?"

Zack glanced up. "Oh, hey Broski," he sighed, "Shawn just phoned me and said he lost Mackenzi… Damn, I hope she's okay…"

Grinning slyly, Jeff slapped the guy across the face. "Snap out of it!" He yelled.

With his jaw dropped, Zack raised a hand to his face and looked at the high flyer. "What the hell was that for?" He asked.

"You looked conflicted," Jeff stated and walked away to find his next victim to slap.

Randy rushed up next to Zack and apologized. "I am so sorry, Zack!" He looked after Jeff then back to the man, "He was… dropped on… his head… as a baby…"

Nodding cautiously, Zack cleared his throat. "Uh, okay?"

Randy nodded and hurried after Jeff. "Jeffrey Nero Hardy, you can't go around slapping people!" He shouted as he followed the guy around, apologizing to everyone he slapped.

* * *

Turning around with tears in her eyes, Torrie looked at John. "What John?" She asked, sounding whiny and desperate for an answer. "I told you, I'm not good at goodbyes! I just… I've had to do it so many times and I'm scared that if I say goodbye to you… you're never coming back."

"And what happens if you don't say goodbye to me?" John questioned. "Think about it, the last words you could say to me could be… something not meaningful. I could die on the airplane and how shitty would you feel then?"

"Why are you making me feel like the bad guy here?" Torrie inquired, "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"And I am?" John shook his head, "You told me this was the right thing to do, and now what? You're taking that back so I'll stay with you! I have a daughter, Torrie, not everything can be about you now!"

Raising her eyebrows, Torrie took a step towards John. "Are you calling _me_ self-centered? Take a look in the mirror, Professor!" She exclaimed, "Before you got Mackenzi, and even after that, everything was 'me, me, me!' That's all we ever heard out of you!"

"And that's all I ever hear out of you!" John yelled. "It's always 'Torrie this, Torrie that'! And 'oh look, there's Torrie! I must now drop everything I'm doing to help her'! Face it, Torrie, you thrive on attention! You always need someone to look after you!"

Her jaw dropped. "That is so not true! I can take care of myself, John," She stated.

John nodded, "It is true, Torrie! You're entire life… you've always had someone! When you were a little girl, your daddy spoiled you with everything you ever wanted! All your past boyfriends have always done what you wanted, what made you happy! And you just can't _stand _that one is finally going his own way!" He shouted.

Beginning to protest, Torrie shook her head. When she opened her mouth, John silenced her by talking again.

"No," he said, "Don't even try to get out of this one! It's all true, Torrie! You've always been treated like a damn little princess, and I am _sick_ and _tired_ of it!" He shook his head while running a hand over his short hair, "It's always what _you_ want, Torrie… What about what I want? What Mackenzi wants, huh? Do we even mean anything to you?"

"Of course you do, John," Torrie began, "It's just—"

"You can't handle not being the center of attention," John finished.

Torrie shook her head. "Just stop it! Shut up, John!" She yelled at him. "You have no damn right to speak to me like that!"

"And you have no damn right to try and run my life!" John yelled back at her.

Running her hands through her golden locks, Torrie pulled on her hair. "I thought I told you to shut up!" She exclaimed. "Just… listen to me for _one minute_." When John didn't respond, Torrie took that as a sign to go on. "Has it ever crossed your mind… that I might want you to stay so I don't have to go a day without seeing you? When you were gone… for not even 24 hours, I don't even know how to explain it, John, but… my heart hurts when I'm not with you."

Biting his lip, John glanced down. He hadn't been expecting that. Right when opened his mouth to reply, he heard Shawn's voice. "We need to find Mackenzi!" Then Rey's, "He is so going to kill us if he finds out!" Then Jeff's, "Ha-ha, you lost Mackenzi!" Then Randy's, "John's gonna _flip_," he sang loudly.

"Shawn Mother-Fucking Michaels!" John screamed and stormed off towards the man himself.

"Dang it!" Shawn whined.

**Haha, Shawny-Boy got caught! :) So, I would've had this up… a long time ago, but my brother put Justin Bieber: Never Say Never on because he wanted to see what it was like, and about halfway through the movie, I put my laptop down and decided to watch it. Now, I absolutely hate the kid, but… I admit, it was interesting. I have a new found respect for the kid; still hate his singing though… Sorry JB, try growing some actual balls first, then we'll talk. (No offense to fans with Bieber Fever! :))**

**Now… I'd like to ask y'all for five reviews before the next chapter! If I don't get it… Justin Bieber will be in this story, and you wouldn't want that… would ya? And if you do… I'll put him in and make sure Randy and Johnny beat him up! :D**

**Please review! Think about it! :)**

**PeacexLove,  
Koda**


	17. We Love You

**Okay guys, I have been listening to Eminem all freaking day, so I'm in a good mood! :) Let's get our writing on, yo! And plus, my big sister, Alexis, is going to be helping me write for a little bit. So, give her some credit too!**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* Are you honestly kidding me? Ever since I started doing this, they've just been… popping up! **_**C'mon Koda, just say it**_**. Damn, fine. I do not, nor have I ever… owned WWE. I only own Mackenzi Anne, but not Cena :/**

Chapter 17: We Love You

Running a hand through his short, blonde hair, Adam glanced up at his niece a second time. "Mack," he bit his lip, having no idea what to do in this sort of conversation. "Baby girl… daddy forgot, I know that, and I'm sorry – but he's still your dad, I… and I can't be."

Tears were still brimmed in Mackenzi's eyes; she was still upset with her dad. "Why not?" She asked in her cute little girl voice. "You're nicer to me than daddy is. He yells a lot." She wiped at her eyes, not wanting her uncle to see her cry.

There was John. Right then and there, you could tell that Miss Mackenzi Anne was a true Cena. A Cena would never let anyone see them cry. Crying was a weakness, and when a tear escaped your eye… you're considered a wimp.

Adam knew about this from a long time ago, back when Mr. John Cena was just starting out in the WWE. John used to cry himself to sleep when he was younger, away from everyone – out of all sight and earshot.

He used to sob into his pillow when they would travel together on the bus, a while back. He cried for the loss of family, the loss of a serious girlfriend, the loss of his wife – who cheated on him, by the way…

On the outside, John Cena was a tough man. A tough soldier who felt he needed to be strong for everyone else around him. He felt that if he let a tear drop from one of his eyes, he'd be considered weak.

But here's the thing, crying will make you stronger – well, sometimes. But it takes a real man to cry, which is why Adam brags about it so often. (Insert Winky Face Here).

"Mack," Adam whispered, taking both of the four year old girls' hands in his much larger ones. "I know you're upset with daddy, but he's your dad and… you can't choose between us. I'm your uncle, Kenz, and I will… _always_ be here for you, no matter what."

Mackenzi was silent, staring down at her hands in Uncle Adam's. She listened to his words, thinking about them. She was only four, but she mostly understood what he was saying.

Continuing on, Adam felt kind of stupid. He was talking to a four year old, who probably had no idea what he was saying. "When you're older and daddy gets mad at you, you call me. I don't care what time it is, I will come running for you, okay? Even if I'm halfway across the world, I will do whatever it takes to find you," he told the young girl sincerely. "I can't be your daddy," he bit his lip, "But I can do my best to be the best damn uncle in the world."

Tears were now filling the eyes of the Rated R Superstar, who was trying so hard not to let them fall. It didn't work to well. Mackenzi pulled her hands from Adam's and reached up to wipe away the tears falling from her uncle's eyes.

"I love you, Mackenzi," Adam whispered and took the girl into his arms, squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

* * *

"John, John," Shawn started off, "I am so sorry! One second she was there, the next..." He trailed off before finishing his sentence, "Not so much. Listen, I know you're mad, but you can kill me later! We just… we have to find Mackenzi! She could be anywhere by now."

Cracking all his knuckles fiercely, trying to calm himself down, John looked at Shawn. "Why didn't you tell me when you first realized?" He asked as calmly as he could, "She could be dead!"

Randy shook his head, "Johnny-Boy, let's not be rational about this…" He advised, "She's alive… some security guard probably found her…"

"Look who decided to talk!" John yelled. "You haven't said a single word to me all day!"

Before John had a chance to freak out anymore, Jeff stepped up and slapped him hard across the face. "Shut up, solider! We have a little girl on the loose and we need to _focus_!" He declared in a detective sort of voice.

Narrowing his eyes, John stared at the man he called his 'friend'. "What the _hell_ is the matter with you!" He screamed in his face, "You have no fucking idea what this is like for me!"

"Now that's where you're wrong, John," Jeff said, still keeping his voice calm. "When I was just a… mere little boy…

Some of the guys exchanged glances, all thinking the same exact thing. Some just stared at Jeff with their jaws a bit slackened, others did a face palm, while some just walked away, not caring about Jeff Hardy and his little "When I was just a mere little boy" story.

Biting his lip, John placed his hands on his hips, glancing around the airport. Lots of people were watching the superstars in shock, most were videotaping, and a few looked hesitant to run away, but felt it would be wrong.

Swallowing hard, Shawn lowered his head. "I'm really, really sorry John," he apologized, almost inaudible. "I know I should've been watching her, this is all my fault."

Frowning, John felt suddenly bad. He knew Shawn didn't mean to lose his daughter, but it _was_ up to him to watch her. He decided to cut him some slack, even though he had _two_ kids of his own…

Sighing, John wrapped his arms around Shawn. "Awe buddy," he started off, "It's okay. Don't worry, we'll find her. I'm sorry for flippin' on ya, dude."

Shawn pushed John's arms away from him and shook his head. "You had every right, John," he sighed. "For the love of Peter, I lost your daughter! I wouldn't blame you if you took a gun to my head!" He exclaimed then put a hand to his forehead, "I am such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot!" Ashley put in, placing her back and Shawn's lower back. "Why do you say that? Don't say that!"

A snort came from Shawn. "Don't act like you don't know what the heck I'm talking about, Ashley!" He turned on her, "I know you guys think I'm stupid, I know you think Jeff is stupid too!" He gestured his hand to Jeff who was still going on about his "When I was just a mere little boy" story.

Looking confused, Shawn slowly turned back to the others. "Okay, not the point," he snapped everyone back to him, "I know for a fact that Paul thinks every single day of his life why we're best friends, I know everyone thinks why they got stuck with me in their lives – "

"Shawn!" Paul interrupted, flowing into the mess with Dwayne trailing right behind him. "What… the heck are you talking about? We love you, Shawn – I love you…"

Shaking his head, Shawn bit down on his lip lightly. "You guys say that all the time…" He trailed off, "And I know it's a lie."

Stepping forward, Randy shook his head. "No, Shawn – we… we're not lying," he spoke, his voice cracking slightly, shocking everyone. The fierce man, the Viper, the Legend Killer, Randy Orton, was about to cry.

Before Shawn had a chance to protest, John stepped forward beside Randy. "Okay, enough of this," he stated. "Shawn, we love you to death! You screw up, okay? We all do! You may not be the… brightest guy around, but regardless – we will never look at you differently!"

Torrie nodded in agreement. "You have some major problems, Shawny," she went on, "But we just love you more for that. If you changed…" she shrugged, looking towards one of her other friends to go on.

"We couldn't love you the way we do now," JoMo finished. "Your screw-ups, Shawn, they just make us love you more!"

Nodding from beside JoMo, Mike added in, "It wouldn't be the same if you were smart. Everything… would change," he thought a moment before he and JoMo said together, "The universe would be thrown off balance."

Putting in his nod, John clapped his hands together. "Shawn, bottom line is that we all love you," he said, "Now, can we please go find my daughter?"

"And that is how I know what this is like for you," Jeff finished his story that no one was clearly listening to. He then clapped his hands as John did, "Okay, now Mackenzi! What are we going to do if she just got hit by a car?"

John narrowed his eyes and whipped his head towards the rainbow haired man. Before he could say anything, Randy piped up. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He questioned, "Do you have any idea what the hell John is going through?"

All Jeff did was shrug.

**Okaay, not the beest chapter ever, not at all – but I'm okay with it. Alrighty, so you guys gave me five reviews, so there was no Bieber, but remember… I can put him in here whether y'all like it or not! **

**So, I hope you enjoyed and please review! 5 please!**

**PeacexLove,  
Ciao,  
~Koda and Lexi.**


	18. McDonald's

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own John Cena. Damn, it'd be a dream if I did… Anyway, no, I do not WWE. Only Mackenzi Anne :)**

**Alright, I know - it has been waaay too long! But if you guys gimme at least 6 six reviews, I'll post the next chapter right after! I got it all ready soo!**

Chapter 18: McDonald's

An extremely frantic John Cena ran out of the airport with tears glazing heavily in his gorgeous blue eyes. His pink lips were set in a dead straight line, ignoring all emotions running through him. The shouts of his best friends, his _family_, were heard from behind him. "John, come back!" or "John!" or "Fucking idiot, ottenere l'inferno di nuovo qui!"

He ignored it. John ignored everything around him; all people looking his way, all birds chirping, all thoughts running through his mind. There was one thing he was dead set on, and that was his daughter – Mackenzi Anne Cena.

Despite their knowledge of where Mackenzi was, Jeff and Randy didn't say anything. It had subconsciously slipped from their minds when the whole thing was blown up and it hadn't leaked back in yet.

Everyone exchanged separate glances, wondering where the hell their good pal John was running off to. All they knew was that he snagged keys from a chair and took off running at one thing Jeff Hardy had said.

"_She's gone." _

That had hit Cena, _hard_. He felt like someone had punched him over and over in the gut until he finally collapsed, and then he was kicked in the gut, multiple times. After the sudden – and imaginative – blows to the stomach, he felt his heart being stabbed and twisted with a knife.

Mackenzi had become his whole world, and even though she annoyed him at times… he still loved her. John loved Mackenzi with all his heart and he wasn't about to let her leave, let alone _die_.

After a few moments of staring at the man running across the parking lot, they realized where he was headed.

Narrowing his eyes, Randy glanced towards Phil with an estranged look. "How's he gonna drive that thing?" He questioned curiously, momentarily shading his eyes with his hands.

Phil frowned. "He took my keys," he responded sadly, patting his army cropped shorts' pockets.

A small scoff came from The Game's mouth, "Good goin', _Philly_."

Torrie nodded in agreement. "Great, now he's going to kill himself," she bit her lip, "Well, I guess I'll grow old and alone with no one…"

Many eyes narrowed and turned to Torrie. Always the drama queen…

* * *

It had been many minutes since Adam had gotten over his shock with Mackenzi, who was now playing with the hem of her _I'ma Daddy's Girl_ t-shirt. Adam kept smiling when he saw it because it was just so darn cute! And it fit Mackenzi perfectly!

"So, Mackie," Adam started while reaching over to take the young girls' hand in his, "Pick a place to eat and we'll go. It can be anything – even McDonald's, which I am technically not allowed to eat." He shot a wink at her and she smiled widely.

Tapping her chin thoughtfully with her right hand, Mackenzi blew out a small sigh like her father usually did when he was thinking. "Um, can we go to McDonalds?"

A small laugh emerged from Adam's mouth as he noticed the little girl was looking at him with puppy dog eyes. Her blue eyes were huge and round and her lips were set into a pout, which sent Adam to immediately think about John.

"Shit," he cursed while pushing his hand into his jeans pocket to pull out his cell phone. He punched in John's number quickly and waited while the phone rang.

Seconds later, someone finally picked up. "Hello?"

Adam immediately rushed out his words. "John, dude – don't panic! I have Mackenzi here with me," his voice then turned icy, "_And you probably didn't even notice._"

A scoff came. "Oh, he noticed," Randy rolled his eyes, holding the phone to his ear. He couldn't believe John had forgotten his freaking phone in his coat, which he also forgot. "The douche left his phone, Adam," he answered Adam's unasked question.

"Pfft," he shook his head, "Randy… you know he forgot Mackenzi's birthday?"

Realization hit Randy like a thunder bolt. "Fuck, seriously? Damn, we all forgot – too busy thinking about our damn problems to even remember!" He sighed heavily, placing his hand on his hand on his forehead. "Can I talk to her?"

Adam took a glance at Mackenzi to find she had a smile on her face. She knew it was her Uncle Randy and she was happy to hear that. "Sure, hold on," he took the phone away from his ear and handed to it Mackenzi who put it to her ear happily.

"Uncle Wandy!" She exclaimed in her cute baby voice.

A huge grin spread across Randy's face as he walked away from the group. "Hey baby," he coughed slightly, "I am so sorry I forgot your birthday, Bug. We all are!"

Mackenzi smiled. "It's okay, Uncle Wandy," she told him sincerely, "I'm just happy you know now!" She glanced up at her other uncle before looking back at her shorts. "I'm with Uncle Adam; he's taking me to Mickey D's!"

She said it the way her father would, with that rapper/deep kind of voice, which made Randy smile. "Yeah? Are you having a good time with Uncle Adam?" He questioned, rubbing his hands along the slight stubble under his chin.

"Yup! He's a really awesome uncle," Mackenzi shot Adam a huge grin, which he returned. "And you are too," she added with a small giggle.

Randy grinned to no one in particular. Mackenzi always made him smile. "Awe, thanks Bug – and you are an awesome niece!" He crooned back to her. "I love you, baby, and happy birthday."

"I love you, too, Uncle Randy," Mackenzi replied and gave the phone back Adam.

Placing the phone between his shoulder and ear, Adam took a left turn on his way to McDonalds. "Man, we're going to Mickey D's, are you gonna meet up with us or something?" He questioned while darting his bluish grey eyes back and forth.

There were a few moments of silence before Randy responded. "Douche took Phil's car," was all he said before there was an endless stream of chatter and arguments being heard through the phone. That was when Randy decided to take action, "Everybody cool it!"

Adam raised his eyebrows, amused.

Swallowing and lowering the phone from his ear, Randy shook his head. "Adam's got Mackenzi, alright? She's safe, she's just fine, but lemme see a show of hands of how many people actually remembered Miss Mackenzi's birthday today!"

There were quiet gasps, some of the girls placed their hands over their opened mouths, and most of the guys ran a hand through their hair. Jeff raised his hand solemnly, with a confident smile on his face. His green eyes glittered graciously and his lips were set in a smirk.

Raising his eyebrows, Randy continued on, "Now telling the truth…"

Frowning, Jeff dropped his hand, shooting Randy a small glare. He was disappointed that he didn't have something to himself for once. "Why don't you rip my heart out?" He asked dramatically.

"What're you – never mind," he waved it off, "Well yeah – Mackenzi's birthday is today and nobody remembered, not even the oh-so-caring father that ran his ass right out of here!" Randy looked among the sea of people, scanning each and every single one of his friends, coworkers, and family.

Narrowing her eyes, Torrie shook her head. "John couldn't have… no, he wouldn't have forgotten his own daughter's birthday, especially when Mackenzi was talking about it non-stop for the past three days!"

Giving a slight shrug, Randy replied, "Well, the douche forgot, okay?" He rolled his eyes, "Now, we gotta track John down and make sure he doesn't run himself off a fucking _cliff_, or it'll be on our heads and Vince will never let us go to another airport again…"

Making a disgusted face, Jeff spit the words out slowly, "We'll have to be…"

Then dramatically, Shawn and Jeff both chorused, "_Escorted_."

Many heads turned towards the two dummies, but they smiled, nonetheless. They loved Jeff and Shawn, and nothing could ever change that. They were what made the world go round.

Biting his lip to hide his smile, Randy nodded. "Alright, so… we gonna find this son of a bitch or what?" He questioned.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered.

Phil raised his hand slowly, making everyone else go silent and turn to him. Randy pointed silently with his index finger, towards the straight edged superstar. "Can we stop at McDonald's first?" After a few moments of silence, everyone cheered again, "YEAH!"

**There you have it – one of the weirdest things I can remember writing… Hmm, well, I hope y'all liked it! Next chapter… I dunno what the heck it going to happen, but something serious will! Or maybe John will drive his ass off a cliff, who knows? **

**Fucking idiot, ottenere l'inferno di nuovo qui – Fucking idiot, get the hell back here**

**Anyway, please review guys! I love y'all! And remember, 5 or Bieber? Which one do you pick?**

**PeacexLove,  
~Koda**


	19. Dead?

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE. Only Mackenzi Anne.**

Chapter 19: Dead?

Deciding that hijacking the bus was better than taking fifteen different cabs, the WWE superstars and divas finally piled into the bus with their faces plastered all over the sides. Randy was planning on taking the keys off Vince while Shawn distracted.

"Alright, you go and talk to him about kittens or whatever goes through your mind and I'll tip off the keys, got it?" Randy asked, looking directly across the circle of huddled superstars into his friend's face.

Nodding, Shawn confirmed, "Got it."

A nod came from Randy as he put his hand in the middle, leading everyone else to stack theirs on top. Shawn placed his on last. "One, two, three – BREAK!" Everyone yelled and fled from the circle, getting into their ready positions.

Most superstars and divas were already in the bus, preparing things, while others had jobs outside of the bus.

Jeff was taking the boot off the bus so they could move, Dwayne was holding the door open so as soon as Randy tipped off the keys everyone could make a run for it and get in safely without Mr. McMahon coming after them, and Shawn was straightening his shirt and brushing off his jeans, getting ready to distract.

Licking his lips, Shawn took in a breath, mentally encouraging himself that he could do this. As he was about to walk off, his phone beeped in his pocket He quickly pulled it out to see Dwayne's name flashing on the screen.

Opening up the text message, Shawn smiled at what he read. _You'll do fine, Shawny_. He gave Dwayne a grin and a double thumbs up. Putting his phone back, Shawn blew out a breath and rubbed his sweaty hands on his jeans.

Bouncing up to Vince McMahon, Shawn grinned widely. "Hey Vince," he started off, sneaking a glance at Randy over Vince's shoulder, "I was wondering if we could get a puppy."

Raising his eyebrows, the chairmen of the board laughed deeply. "A puppy? Really Shawn? Okay, whose tryna get the bus keys?" He asked jokingly.

Randy's eyes widened, as Shawn's did. Right before Vince started looking around, Randy jumped into a bush quickly, hoping Vince didn't see him.

Quickly grabbing the keys from Vince's belt loop, Shawn whistled casually and shrugged. "I don't know, but whoever it is, I'm not in on it," he replied convincingly.

Nodding warily, Vince sighed. "Alright, but if anything suspicious is going on, you'd tell me, right Shawn?" He questioned.

"Mhm," Shawn squeaked, pressing his lips together so he couldn't blow the plan.

Another nod came from Vince. "Okay, I'll see you later Shawn," was his last words before he stalked off towards the Starbucks across the street.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Shawn slugged his shoulders. He didn't know how much longer he could've kept that act up. He quickly jogged over to the bush Randy was in and yanked him out. A cry of pain came from Randy's lips as he staggered for his balance.

"Great – I jumped into a bush," he mumbled, "And we didn't even get the keys!" Crossing his arms over his chest, Randy pouted.

Smirking, Shawn raised his hand with the key between his fingers. "Think again," he sang while teasingly waving it back and forth in front of Randy's face.

An evil grin came onto the Viper's face. "You are an evil genius," he told Shawn as they walked back to the bus with Jeff and Dwayne standing confused, but they followed them into the bus, nonetheless.

"Alright, roll call!" Shawn announced. Everyone groaned; Shawn rolled his eyes. He pulled out his clipboard to check everyone off. "Ashley?"

"Here," the women's bored voice replied.

Rolling his eyes, Shawn continued on. "Jeff and Matt?"

"Here!" and "Double Here!" were heard.

"Randy?"

"Shawn," Randy warned evilly.

Narrowing his eyes, Shawn turned hastily towards the Viper. "I just got this key for you – shut up," he ordered and went back to the list. "JoMo?"

"Here."

"Mikey?"

Scrunching up his nose, Mike replied, "Present."

Everyone turned towards the man questioningly; Mike shrugged in return. Shawn just smiled and went on, "Torrie?" He didn't hear a response, so he called again, "Torrie?"

Everyone glanced around, not seeing the blond anywhere. People shifted in their seats, knowing exactly where Torrie was, others narrowed their eyes in question. Shawn looked at Ashley, who was fidgeting with her hands in her lap.

In an angry manner, he pulled her up by her oversized t-shirt. "What do you know?" He demanded.

Raising her eyes, Ashley shot him a look, but he didn't back down this time. "She left when we were working on the plan, alright?" She sighed, "She said she needed some time to think all this through. She's going home to Houston."

* * *

Making a sharp turn in Phil's rental van, John hastily wiped falling tears on his cheeks. Even though he was alone, he wouldn't let himself cry. Crying was for the weak!

"Where are you Mackenzi?" He asked himself quietly, thinking of any possibly place she could be. He had driven down almost every street in the area, but he couldn't find his daughter anywhere!

Biting his lip, John sighed. He had forgotten his phone, so he couldn't call anyone to see if they had found her yet, but he figured that probably hadn't. He considered going back many times, but… he didn't there'd be any use.

Mackenzi was out there – probably alone and scared, not knowing where the heck she was. Crying her eyes out, pleading for someone to come find her; John, Randy, Adam, Jeff, Shawn – anyone. But no one would have come, because no one knew where she was.

Squeezing his eyes shut tightly, John burned the thought from his mind. He stayed like that for a couple minutes before he heard a honk and realized he was driving. Opening his eyes, he saw a huge semi-truck flying right in front of him before he completely blacked out.

* * *

"Hey, there's John!" Randy exclaimed from the front seat of the bus.

Jeff leaned forwards from the passenger seat and grinned. There was his pal, John Cena, in Phil's rental car. Everyone came flying forwards, wanting to see their lost friend, who was technically now found.

Watching his best friend drive, Randy noticed something was off. The van was starting to go sideways, towards oncoming traffic. Before Randy could comprehend what was happening, a huge semi-truck flipped, tumbling towards… John.

Without thinking, Randy honked his horn loudly as the others gasped at the sight. The van was hit by the semi, instantly spiraling out of control. The small van flipped and tumbled, considering the huge impact the huge truck had on it.

Everyone watched in horror, their palms clamped over their mouths, hands gripping hair tightly, mouths moving in silent prayers. John Cena, their best friend, could be dead and gone forever.

Ashley bit her lip hard, praying her brother would be alright. She shook his head as tears pricked her eyes and she dropped her head. Shawn noticed her sobbing quietly and took her into his arms. Jeff swallowed hard, seeing the girl he liked (possibly loved) sobbing uncontrollably.

Dropping his head onto the steering wheel, Randy let tears come out of his eyes. He couldn't believe it. His best friend was presumably dead. There was no way he could be alive. A huge semi-truck had just hit Phil's tiny little minivan, there was no way…

"My van…" was all that came out of Phil's mouth. He knew it was an inappropriate thing to say, but things like that just came naturally to him before he could stop it.

* * *

Adam smiled across the table at the little girl eating her chicken nuggets. She dipped it into the sweet and sour sauce then stuffed it in her mouth, as her father used to do when he was around her age. Adam could swear she was just like him.

The attitude, temper, looks, personality – it was all John! One look at her and you could tell… that was John Cena's kid.

Suddenly, a young girl, around the age of thirteen, walked up to the table with a huge smile on her face. "Hi, you're Edge, right? Adam Copeland?" She asked eagerly.

The Rated R Superstar instantly grinned. "That would be me," he replied just as happily. "What can I do for you, young lady?"

A bigger smile graced the girls' lips. "I was wondering if I could get your autograph and a picture. I mean, I know you're out to lunch with this adorable little girl and I hate to bother you but you're just about my favorite wrestler in the entire world and –" She stopped and looked at Mackenzi then turned her gaze back to Adam, "She looks like John… John Cena."

Adam's grin widened. "Wow, I guess she looks more like John than I thought," he stated. "Yup, this is Mackenzi Anne Cena," he confirmed.

The girl nodded enthusiastically. "Cool! Where is John? Bathroom? Could I get a picture with him too?" She questioned energetically. It was obvious she was a complete chatter box.

"Nah, he's not here right now," Adam sighed, "I was just treating Mackenzi to a birthday lunch."

The girl made a face and bent down to look Mackenzi in the eye. "Is it your birthday today?" She asked her in a cutesy voice. Mackenzi nodded with a "John" smile. "How old are you turning today, cutie?"

"Four," Mackenzi replied shyly.

The girl grinned and straightened up. "She's adorable," she stated. Adam nodded in agreement. "So, how about that picture? Please?"

"Of course," Adam replied. The girl moved to stand beside him and took the picture with her phone, both of them smiling brightly. She handed him a paper and pen afterwards, he scribbled his signature quickly on it.

"Thanks so much, Mr. Copeland, you don't know how much this means to me!" The girl squealed.

Adam nodded with a small smile, "Please, call me Adam." He flashed a grin while flipped some hair out of his face. "Have a good day, sweetie."

The girl nodded, "You too, Adam!" The girl stalked off and Adam grinned at Mackenzi who was leaning on her hand and smiling wryly at him.

"People still wove my uncle," she announced proudly. Mackenzi climbed onto the table and stood up, "People wove my uncle, people wove my uncle!" She sang. After hearing her uncle complain most of the way to McDonald's that nobody loves him anymore, she couldn't resist it.

Adam rolled his eyes and stood up. He swung the girl off the table and set her on the ground. "Okay, I'm going throw everything away then we'll get going, Princess," he told her and put all his garbage onto the tray. Just as he was about to take it to the trash can, his phone rang.

Glancing at the caller idea, Adam saw _Randy_ flashing on the screen. He took the call and answered, "Sup Randy?"

"It's John," Randy swallowed, "He's dead."

**Muhaha, I killed John off! Ha, I am so evil! Nah, he's not dead – I don't think. I'll write the other chapter now and have it posted after 5 REVIEWS! Remember, if I don't get 5 – Bieber comes into the picture, and I assume no one wants that!**

**Please review, y'all!**

**PeacexLove,  
~Koda**


	20. Daddy Loves You

**20 Chapter – wow, I never thought we'd make it past 10. Thanks guys :)**

**Shanks for reviewing guys! And I know this was really delayed, but I was recently hospitalized and shtuff so... but I'm back! **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. Sadly, I don't own WWE, but only Mackenzi Anne. Plot ownership to Lynnie Vicious for her story 'His Baby'.**

Chapter 20: Daddy Loves You

"Dead?" Adam questioned, frantically running his fingers through his blond hair. He was in the van with Mackenzi sitting beside him, looking at him curiously. He kept saying it over and over. "Dead? He's fucking dead?"

On the other side of the line, Randy kept shouting and sobbing. "Yes, John is dead! He fucking died!" That wasn't technically true. Nobody knew if John was actually alive, but considering the circumstances, the chances of him being alive were slim to none.

"Who's dead, Uncle Adam?" Mackenzi asked, eyeing her uncle suspiciously. She had the determined Cena look in her eye that creeped Adam out and made him look away. Just looking at Mackenzi made him shiver and tingle all over.

This was John they were talking about. John Felix Anthony Cena – the WWE Champion, Mr. Never Give Up, the Doctor of freaking Thuganomics! Adam's best friend. His brother – was presumably dead. And it was _all his fault_.

Adam was the one who had taken Mackenzi, so didn't that mean the whole blame was put on him? In his head, yes. But to everyone else, nope. It was John's fault he was "dead" at the moment. He was the one who freaked out, he was the one who had forgotten his own daughter's birthday, and he's the one who wasn't looking when the semi-truck swerved and hit.

Sucking in a breath, Adam forced a smile at Mackenzi, "Nobody Kenzi, um – we'll meet you at the hospital, Randy," he spoke into the phone before hanging up and putting his phone into his pocket. "Kay Mack, we're going the hospital," he announced and scooped her up, forgetting all about the garbage he had dropped on the ground.

"Uncle," Mackenzi whined, wanting to know who the heck was dead. "Is daddy okay? Is Ashley okay? What about Cookie Monster?"

_Cookie Monster? _Nodding half-heartedly, Adam opened the passenger seat door and placed Mackenzi on the seat. "Mhm, yup, fine," was all he said before buckling the brown haired girl in and shutting the door.

As soon as it shut, Adam leaned against the car and sighed.

John Cena was dead… well, for all he knew. Randy could have been lying right? Just to… bust his chops, ring the bell – he didn't know! He sure hoped it was a joke though…

How was he gonna tell Mackenzi? How was _anybody_ gonna tell Mackenzi? Adam couldn't do this alone! Randy sure as hell wouldn't be able to do it, nor would Ashley or any of the other Superstars and Divas. Well, maybe Jeff could…

Because he's Jeff. He can come out without anything and have no expression on his face. Right at that very moment, he was probably just staring at the wreckage with a straight face while everyone around him cried.

**~*- Fallen Superstar -*~**

Burying his face in his hands, Jeff let out another loud sob. He couldn't believe it. John was dead! From what he just saw, it was pretty effing obvious! His best friend – his _brother_ – John Cena was dead! There was no freaking doubt about it. He was gone.

Swallowing hard, he wiped at the tears falling from his eyes. He couldn't cry, no – he had to be the strong one now. In a situation like this, John would be barking orders at everyone, and since no one was currently doing that, Jeff had the need to step up.

Usually Randy would take John's placing, seeing as how they were the bestest best friends of everyone else. They knew every little detail about it each other, they both had that strong headed stubbornness about them, they were best friends.

Standing up, Jeff pushed his way through everyone to get out of the vehicle. He didn't trust his voice well enough at the moment, so he decided to take action for himself.

Pushing open the door, Jeff looked to his right and left before running to where Phil's rental car was. He kneeled on the ground, beside the front seat window, peering inside. He saw John. Blood was dripping from his head, dying his hair red and soaking the roof.

"John," Jeff whispered, reaching inside the small van. Before he could touch his friend, he was pulled back by some mysterious people. "No! Lemme see him! He's my friend, let me go!" He yelled, struggling to get out of their grip.

Being the high flyer and risk taker that he is, Jeff dove downwards, flying under the man and throwing him onto the pavement. As Jeff lay on his back, looking at the man he had just knocked out, the other two guys stared at him in shock.

One then came to realization. "Hey, you're Jeff Hardy!"

"Makes sense," the other uttered, glancing at his partner knocked out on the ground.

**~*- Fallen Superstar -*~**

Adam pulled his rental car up to the hospital and took a look at Mackenzi, who had her arms folded over her chest angrily. Adam had refused to tell her who was in the hospital, but now… he thought Mackenzi had the right to know.

Clearing his throat, Adam sighed. "Mackenzi," he whispered. She turned to him, her icy blue eyes staring right into his, "John… your daddy –"

"Really?" Mackenzi fake gasped. "I had no idea, Uncle Adam!"

Narrowing his eyes, Adam looked at the girl for a few moments. She's freaking 4 years old, where the _hell_ did she learn to talk like that? Curse the day John Cena was born… "Mack, daddy's in the hospital," he blurted.

Emotions changed from anger to sadness and from sadness to shock. "Daddy?" She asked quietly, "Why, how? Is it because of me?"

Immediately shaking his head and regretting he ever said anything, Adam took off his and Mackenzi's seatbelt and brought the young girl into his arms. "No, no, no," he whispered, "Mackenzi… this is in no way your fault, baby." He kissed the top of her head, trying to give her some comfort.

They sat there for a few moments before Adam looked up and saw Randy outside the hospital, smoking. Rage took over in Adam's body. He got out of the car with Mackenzi in his arms and yelled out, "Man, what the _fuck_ are you doing?"

Randy glanced over and froze, dropping his cigarette on the ground. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

Storming over, holding Mackenzi close to his body, Adam shook his head with pure anger in his body. Once he reached Randy he glared at him, "What the fuck are you doing?" He repeated angrily, his teeth clenched tightly.

Shrugging, Randy closed his mouth and straightened. He cleared this throat and shrugged a second time. "I… don't… know," he struggled for words, not exactly knowing what was happening.

"Randy," Adam sighed, shaking his head.

Before he could say anything else, Phil came outside and Mackenzi grinned and reached her arms to him. "Cookie Monster," she squealed, happy to see her uncle.

Running over, Phil engulfed the small girl into his arms. "Mackenzi, baby," he murmured into her light brown hair, "I'm so sorry about daddy…" He could tell Mackenzi knew about John, since she was crying. Adam hadn't even noticed.

Burying her face into his neck, Mackenzi held in her sobs. She didn't want anybody to see her crying, let alone hear her. She was too much of a Cena for that. Phil recognized what she was doing and rubbed her back affectionately. "I'm gonna take her inside to see everybody," he said to Adam, who nodded.

"Just… keep her safe," Adam told him, staring at Mackenzi sadly. Phil nodded with a small, "of course" before turning on his heel and going back into the hospital.

Walking through the doors, Phil heard Mackenzi mumbled, "This is the worst birthday ever." Narrowing his eyes, Phil set her on the floor and kneeled down to her height. "What do ya mean baby? You've only had four!"

Sighing, Mackenzi looked at her feet, "Mommy hurt me on my last birthday," she grumbled quietly, not happy with putting these kind of feelings out in the open. She wiped at her eyes, cursing her uncle for making her cry.

Frowning, the Straight Edged Superstar brought Mackenzi into his arms again, "Kenz, you know it's okay to cry," he whispered to her.

"No," Mackenzi protested, putting her face into Phil's shirt. "No," she repeated.

"I love you, Kenzi," Phil told her in a really soft and quiet voice, "And Daddy loves you too, baby…"

**Kay, guys, I am in love with CM Punk now. I don't know how it happened, but I now love him to death! I call him Cookie Monster, which is why Mackenzi called him Cookie Monster. :) Yeeaah, I think he's a cutie now.**

**I mean, not in the way I think John and Randy are cute, but in that way you just think they're really funny and adorable. Haha, like Raw last night, at the beginning, "Can I wear your blazer?" "And, you know what; you can even wear my blazer!" Haha, I loved it! :D**

**So, I'm going to start a question of the week thing, or whenever I update, and today's is: Do you guys think Triple H is better of as COO or a Superstar? Comment below :)**

**So, review please! Tell me whatcha' thought! Bad, terrible, amazingly stupid, or just plain stupid? Or, or, **_**or**_**, all of the above ;) REVIEW THOUGH!**

**PeacexLove,  
~Koda**


	21. I'm Going In

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE, or the plots, which belongs to Lynnie Vicious.**

Chapter 21: I'm Going In

After the Straight Edged Superstar took the little girl and entered the hospital, Adam scolded the Viper, properly known as Randy Orton. Crossing his arms over his chest, Adam shook his head disappointedly.

"Randy," he took a breath and shook his head, "I thought you quit smoking, buddy, what happened?" Adam looked up at Randy through his blue eyes; he was genuinely disappointed in one of his many best friends.

Sighing, Randy wrapped his arms around himself, looking around the dark and gloomy world. That was how he was feeling inside, his brother was probably dead, what else would he be feeling? "I'm sorry," he murmured behind closed lips, keeping his teeth clenched.

Adam shook his head in a protest, "No, I really don't think you are," he stated. "Randy, you _know_ this is serious stuff – it can damage your body!" He exclaimed, sounding on the verge of tears.

Oh come on, give the big guy a break! Adam was quite emotional at the moment; many things were going wrong. First off, when he wanted to go have a nice dinner – yeah, McDonald's is what you call a _nice dinner_… - with his niece, who said she wanted _him_ to be her daddy, second… getting a phone call from Randy Orton saying their best friend was dead… may have been a down side…

And thirdly, he found out his friend – Randy – had started smoking again. Years before, he had gotten the Viper to quit, knowing it was best for him, but then one bad thing happens and _bam_, Randal whips out a pack of cigarettes and smokes it all!

"I hope you know I am_ very_ disappointed in you right now, Randy," Adam's face masked a perfect feigned hurt expression. Yes, he admits it, he was trying to make his friend feel guilty, but on the inside, he really was hurting. He couldn't believe Randy went down this road _again_!

Sighing a second time, Randy stuffed his cold hands into his pockets. "I know, Adam," he grumbled, not feeling good about what he had done. Since he quit, he had been feeling a million times better and now, here he was, with a huge headache and a pounding chest.

Biting his lip, Adam just stared at his friend. "Why'd you do it?" He questioned, mirroring Randy's stance and position. He moved his fingers quickly, trying to get a good circulation flowing through them.

"What the hell was I supposed to do?" Randy shouted suddenly. "Everything is going _wrong_! My daughter has cancer; John's in the hospital, for fuck's sakes, all Phil cares about is his damn rental car!"

"Then do _something _about it, Randy!" Adam responded, taking a step closer and raising his voice. "When life gets tough, you don't buy a pack of cigarettes, sit on your ass, and smoke the whole thing, you get your ass out there, and you change it!"

Narrowing his eyes, Randy momentarily questioned where the hell Adam got that. Did he hear it from somebody, search it up online? _Never mind_, he told himself quickly. "How can I change the fact that my daughter has cancer and that my best friend might die?"

"I don't know!" Adam yelled, "Just do it!" Seconds after, Adam turned on his heel and walked into the hospital, a scowl placed upon his face. _What was the matter with Randy? Doesn't he know this is serious?_

Growling, Randy glared after Adam. How dare he talk to him like that! How dare he… be living still! Randy was mad, he wasn't gonna lie, so mad that he could punch a pole and not flinch, even if his knuckles were bleeding.

He stared at his hand, noticing it was already starting to bruise. _Great_, he thought, glaring at himself for being so stupid. He would probably need to get that looked at and cleaned up.

After a few moments of debating, Randy decided to go. He needed to ask the doctor a few questions anyway…

Back in the waiting room, Mackenzi sat on her Uncle Jeff's lap, reading a story Ashley had given her. She didn't know what the hell she as reading, but it was keeping her entertained, and that's all that matter to the others.

Randy walked into the waiting room and everybody called him over, but he headed straight for the check-in desk. "Hi, can I get this looked at?" He asked the nurse, holding up his bleeding knuckles.

The lady, probably in her forties, pushed her glasses up further on her face and took Randy's hand in hers. "Oh sweetie, what did you do?" She questioned him with a concerned voice. "How did this happen?"

"I uh," he sniffled a bit, "Punched a pole…"

Raising her eyebrows at him, the nurse realized. "Randy Orton," she smiled and nodded. "Makes sense," she stated before pressing a button on the phone and calling some random doctor to the front.

Narrowing his eyes, Randy stared at the nurse. "Um, what's _that_ supposed to mean?" He inquired, not trying to sound all bitchy.

The lady laughed. "We have your medical record here, if you don't recall two years ago when you broke your foot, kicking a swing set downtown," she smirked, writing something down on a piece of paper.

Smiling sheepishly, Randy looked down, listening to the lady continuing on. "You've got a temper on you, Mr. Orton, don't let it go too far," she warned him before the doctor walked up. Randy immediately recognized him.

"Ah Mr. Orton, nice to see you again," he smiled sarcastically and began leading Randy down a hallway.

Laughing, Randy nodded. "I could say the same to you, Dr. Cena," he gave John's older brother a look, which he returned with a wink. "So, did you hear about John?"

Looking back at Randy, Dan Cena narrowed his eyebrows questioningly. "What happened to John?" He asked urgently, worrying about his little brother desperately.

Widening his eyes, Randy realized nobody had told Dan, maybe to keep him focused on his work. "Um, it's nothing too serious, let's just, um, get this hand checked out, hey?" He changed the subject and ran ahead to the room that he knew too well.

Dan reluctantly followed, closing the door behind him and motioning for Randy to take a seat so they could get started.

**~*- Fallen Superstar -*~**

Watching Randy smile when he saw Dan, it was like a miracle to Jeff. He hadn't seen Randy small in a while, and it was starting to tear him up inside. The guy smiled at least once every hour, even in his sleep!

Pfft, and that didn't mean Jeff watched him when he slept… Pfft…

Looking down at the little girl in his lap, Jeff grinned. "Ah, Kenzi, you cutie," he cooed, wiping a tear off her cheek. It was obvious she was thinking about her daddy, but Jeff chose to ignore it since he knew she would flip out on him for seeing her cry.

"She is, isn't she?" Ashley questioned while sitting beside Jeff and leaned closer to him and Mackenzi.

Jeff noticed his breathing quickening. What the hell was he, 12 years old? How could he not sit next to a pretty girl without having his heart racing hard in his chest? Why could he not stare at her without getting lost in her beauty? And the most important question…

Where the fuck had Jeff Hardy's insanity gone?

Ever since he started noticing Ashley a little more, his childness was slowly dripping away, millimetre by a millimetre. Everybody was noticing a change in him too, but no one declared it out loud.

"Spitting imagine of Johnny," Jeff whispered, staring at Mackenzi thoughtfully, then he thought long and hard **(HAHA!)** about the situation.

Jeff's POV (Momentarily)

_What's going to happen to Mackenzi if John really does die? Is she going to be able to carry on? Who is Mackenzi going to live with? What the fuck is going on?_

I ran a hand through my hair, looking over at Ashley. John most likely put her down as a guardian if something was to happen to him, but John wouldn't leave the whole job to Ashley, would he? She already has two kids of her own.

Sighing, I took my attention back to Mackenzi and brushed back some of her brown hair. "Mackenzi," I whispered. She looked up at me, her blue eyes icy and cold, filled with tears of hatred. Hatred for the one and only – you guessed it,

_John Cena._

Normal POV

Before anyone had a chance to say anything else, Ashley swore. "Shit," she exclaimed, whipping out her cell phone and dialling the memorized number. "Did anyone tell Torrie about this?"

Many words were said, some not so appropriate, others…

"Fudging cheese balls!" That was Shawn, just in case you hadn't picked it up…

Putting the pink cell phone to her ear, Ashley waited impatiently. Finally, Torrie picked up. "Hey Ash," she answered, "What's up? Miss me already?"

Rolling her eyes, Ashley responded, "Yes, but that's not the point! John's in the hospital!"

**~*- Fallen Superstar -*~**

Dan and Randy walked down the hallway, looking for other doctors and nurses to tell them where John Cena was staying. Randy wanted to know if the kid was alive, although Dan wanted to see his brother before he knew anything else.

Finally, Dan and Randy came to the last door of the hallway. "You think this is it?" Dan asked, motioning to the door with his head.

"Hmm? Yeah, sure," Randy mumbled, inspecting his wrapped knuckles, seeing blood seeping through the gauze. "Are you sure you wrapped this right, man?"

"I'm going in," Dan announced and went through the door and gasped at the sight. Yup, he had found his little brother…

Randy, hearing the gasp, ran in right after Dan. "Danny, man, what's wrong –" His jaw then dropped as he stared right ahead. "What the _fuck_?"

**Teehee, so what'd you guys think? Please review, I love you all! 140, guys! :D 5 before next update, kaay?**

**PeacexLove,  
~Koda**


	22. Wanted, Dead or Alive

**Dear Lord, I am so sorry you guys! My laptop has been broken for a gazillion days and I had some time to type on my home computer today! So, I'm gonna try and make this chapter count more than any other, and I think you guys will like it! I've been working on this one in my notebook for quite a while so… Enjoy!**

Chapter 22: Wanted, Dead or Alive

He couldn't believe what he had before him. It was… He was dreaming, wasn't he? The Apex Superstar _refused_ to believe this had really happened. This was not happening to his best friend! This was all just a nightmare, that he'd soon wake up from.

Alanna would be happy and healthy, Mackenzi would be a sweet little girl, Dan wouldn't even be here, and John would not have gotten into that silly car crash! He'd be safe and sound, on the bus, with his daughter, cuddling up to Torrie, chilling with his friends - not in this dreadful hospital bed.

"Am… are we dreaming?" The Viper choked out, glancing back at Dan before looking back at his best friend, lying lifelessly in the bed. He was depressed and angry at John for doing this to himself, for going out on a sickening rampage, and getting into this dreaful care wreck.

Dan bit his lip before cautiously taking a step into the hospital room. His baby brother… lying in this bed, the only sign of life, the cardiac monitor beeping slowly, and the slow rise of the chest. Otherwise, you'd think that John Cena… was dead.

Swallowing hard, Randy rubbed the slight stubble on his chin before taking two more steps closer to the bed. He was being cautious, afraid if he stepped too hard, or too loud… that'd he'd lose John for sure, and the young man would never come back.

Breathing slow, Dan walked up beside his little brother's best friend. "Rand… I'm sure he's going fi-ine." His voice cracked at the end of his sentence, assuring Randy that his best friend was _not _going to be as fine as he secretly hoped.

John Cena. He was a good man. Young, strong, selfless, happy, helpful, giving, sometimes annoying, but that's nowhere close to the point. The point _is_, that John Cena is a good man, and he should have had this happen to him. He didn't deserve it, nobody does, but it still happens. You've heard the saying, right? _Bad things happen to good people_, well, for once in his life, Randy Orton was starting to believe that.

The face of John, all cut up and scratched, torn and ripped, sliced and trashed. It was horrid. Both Randy and Dan presumed it was from the shattering glass of the window when the truck slammed into their buddy.

Left leg in a cast, right arm in one, John was broken. He had a white wrap around his ribcage, telling anybody that he had broken or cracked a few of them. Tubes were hooked up here, there, and everywhere, and Randy couldn't help but frown. He was in fear. A fear for his best friend's life, for his _brother's_ life. All the time Orton had said he hated John, that he wished they never met; all the time they'd fought over nothing, fought over anything - he took it all back.

For some reason, Randy blamed himself for John's state. He was beaten and broken, torn and ripped, cut and sliced, _all because of Randal Keith Orton_. He could never take this back, never tell John how sorry he was that this was happening.

While Randy buried his face in his hands, feeling like the most terrible person in the world, Dan stared at his brother in shock and depression. His baby brother could possibly lose his life, and all he could think about was _I never told him how much I love him. _Dan was always the… mean big brother. He never cared for his family as much as he should have, and he couldn't recall more than two times he had told John or his other brothers that he loved them.

"I'm a terrible brother," he murmured, still staring at John with broken and sad eyes. He didn't blame himself, no - no, he knew it wasn't his fault, but he was blaming himself for not being there for John when he needed help. Dan felt terrible, and worst of all, he wasn't doing anything about it.

Randy looked at Dan, before turning his blue eyes back to John. "I'm a terrible best friend," he retorted, feeling like the stupidest man in the world. He could have prevented this from happening. But then he realized… This wasn't his fault; this was _Torrie's!_

She was the one who was fighting with John, forcing him to take his eyes off his baby girl for two seconds, while she ran off and out of the airport. But no, Randy went back to seeing this as his fault. He and Jeff _saw_ Adam take Mackenzi out… but they didn't say anything. So it was _Jeff's fault_, for being so darn stupid!

No, no - _it's still my fault_. The Apex Predator turned away, but his eyes soon drifted the monitor sitting beside John's bed. _Beep… beep … beep … beeeeeeeep!_

Both men widened their eyes. No, John - he couldn't leave yet. Not before they got to say goodbye. He was dying right before their eyes, and it seemed as if neither of them could move an inch. So Randy's first instinct was to scream, to yell for help, so he did. "HELP!" He shouted, "HELP! Someone help us!"

His feet finally lifted from the ground, but they felt a thousand pounds heavier than normal. It took Randy quite a while to reach the door, where he poked his head out and screamed, "HELP! We need help down here!"

While inside the room, Dr. Dan Cena hustled about, getting the right equipment out so the doctor's would have a better chance of saving his little brother. He would do it himself, but it was his _brother_, he didn't have the nerve, nor the confidence to do that. He just… couldn't perform anything on his brother, any of his brothers. He felt like everyone, even more-so then usual, was depending and counting on him.

As a bunch of doctor's rushed into the room, Randy was on the verge of sitting in a corner and bawling his eyes out. His best friend may very well be gone. He stood against the wall, slowly sliding down it before burying his face in his hands as he listened the doctors bustle about.

"CLEAR!" One shouted, then a loud, buzzing, electrical shock noise echoed throughout the room, making Orton sick to his stomach, which he clutched in fear. "1, 2, 3 - CLEAR!" They shouted again, making the Viper squeeze his eyes shut tightly.

It didn't seem like they were bringing John back any time soon, seeing as they yelled, "CLEAR!" Out twice more before a disappointing silence filled the room. That sent Randy into tears. They hadn't been able to save him; John was dead, and gone forever.

As a white sheet was placed over John's dead and lifeless body, doctors and nurses filed out of the room. Feeling terribly bad for his brother's best friend, Dan kneeled beside Randy. Tears were streaming down his own face as an emptiness filled the entire room. "We need to go now," he told the dark blue eyed man.

Taking in shaky breaths, Randy looked up from his hands. "Can… c-can I have a few minutes alone with him?" He asked quietly. "To, you know, say… g-goodbye." At the word _goodbye_, Orton let a few more tears slip out of his eyes as he looked into Dan's.

Nodding, Dan stood up and left the room, carefully closing the door behind him. As soon as the door was shut, Dan slid down it and started crying into his sleeves. His baby brother was dead… and there was no getting him back.

Inside the room, Randy slowly got off the floor. John Cena was dead. His best friend, his buddy, his pal, his amigo - his _brother_ was dead and gone. He could not be recovered, and he would never live to see another day.

_All. My. Fault._

As Randy reached the bed, he closed his eyes softly. He then sat on the stool on the left of the bed and carefully and slowly lifted the sheet off of John's dead body. He was hoping this was all a joke, that when he lowered the sheet, John would be grinning that silly grin of his and yell, "Gotcha'!" or "I can't believe you actually believed me!" But no, his face was a light greyish, and his skin was ice cold.

Just to be sure that his best friend was really dead, Randy placed his ear to John's chest. No heartbeat, no sign of life. He really was dead.

Clearing his throat, Randy reluctantly took hold of John's freezing hand. He squeezed it. "Well, I never thought we'd be here at thirty years old," he muttered lowly. "Maybe when we were in our fifties, sixties, hell - I was hoping we'd live till we were one thousand, but I guess that isn't going to happen, huh?" He laughed emotionlessly.

Biting down on his quivering lower lip, Randy closed his eyes, letting a few tears fall. "I'm sorry, I am so, so sorry, John. I - I should have been a better best friend. I should have been there for you when you needed me, I should of remembered that Mackenzi went with Adam," he struggled to maintain his breathing and his tears, but both were impossible.

"John… you have to know. You are the one guy I have ever let in, the one guy I want by my side when things get tough, the one guy I'd hate to see so distraught and miserable. After all these years… I've never appreciated you as much as I should have, and I am so sorry for that," he whispered.

Wiping tears off his face with his free hand, Randy rubbed his cheeks desperately. "Hey, remember… remember two years ago, when we were at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, and… we were playing tag backstage?" He laughed lightly. "They got the camera guys to come film us, and showed the whole WWE Universe on the show."

Before Randy could get anything else out, he broke down in tears. "I love you so much, Johnny, and I'm sorry I caused this to happen to you," he sobbed. "I'll never forget you, man."

After a few moments of silence, Orton stood up and walked to the door. He risked one last glance at Cena, just making sure he was still dead before he walked out the door. The ten-time, WWE Champion would never be forgotten, that was for sure.

The endless _beeeeep_ was starting to kill Randy. He could still hear it as he walked slowly down the hall, and soon enough, it was turned into a _beeeeeep, beeeep, beep, beep! _Great! Now my mind it playing tricks on me_,_Randy thought.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep_. It was starting to annoy Randy, so he had to go back one more time, just to make sure that the _beep, beep, beep, _was still the same _beeeeep, _it had been a few minutes before. A man couldn't just magically come back to life, could he?

Running back to John's room, Orton poked his back into the room. What he saw made him slap himself twice, pinch himself, kick the wall, and punch the wall with his not-broken hand.

"Ah," he squeaked out while falling onto the floor, holding his foot while trying to comfort his hand at the same time. He slowly got up and limped over to John's beside. He saw the chest rising up softly and smiled to himself. John Cena is alive, even though, he just died…

Happily, Randy elbowed John in the face, making the older man snap out of his sleep. He yawned and sleepily looked up at his best friend. "Mm, what the hell happened?" He questioned tiredly.

Grinning, Randy engulfed his best friend in a huge hug. "Nothing, buddy, nothing at all!" He exclaimed while squeezing his friend tightly. "I love you, John."

Narrowing his eyes, John awkwardly patted Randy's back. "I love you too, buddy?"

**Okay, so I still feel extremely bad for leaving you guys hanging the way I did, but it's here now, right? And who actually thought John was going to die? The first time I wrote it, I was thinking about it, but I couldn't do it…**

**So, I hope you all enjoyed it, pleeeease review! It would mean the world to me! Even if I haven't update in forever, but I will try to a lot this week! I love you guys, and thanks for not giving up on me!**

**~Koda**


	23. My C0ck

**It's been way too long, guys! I'm so sorry! But I'm back! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! Jorrie! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Mackenzi Anne, nothing else. Pfft, I wish I could own John, Randy, & Jeff - if I did… you don't wanna know. Let's just say… they're hot & I like them, a lot… **

**ENJOY! (:**

It was cloudy, and the air was thick and foggy in the usually sunny and bright state of Utah. Torrie Wilson stepped out of the airport, hurriedly looking for a cab to bring her to the hospital Ashley had mentioned on the phone. She was worried and scared for her boyfriend; her best friend; her _soul mate_, John Cena, who was recently in a huge car crash.

The honey blonde wiped salty tears from her eyes as she flailed her arms up and about, trying to flag down the yellow and black taxi cabs. No cars were stopping for her, so she put two fingers in her mouth and blow them like a whistle. A cab came to an immediate stop in front of her. "Brookesfield Hospital, please," she told the driver before she even sat down.

"You got it, miss," the polite driver gave a bow of the cap and started driving her to her destination as soon as she closed the door. He could tell she was in a hurry to see someone; someone important.

**~*- Fallen Superstar -*~**

"Is Torrie here?" John Cena asked his best friend, Randy Orton, peering up through thick eyelashes with big, crystal blue eyes. They were practically begging the younger man to say "_Yup! She's sitting in the waiting room, worrying her head off about you_!" But all he got was a sympathetic shake of the head and a sad smile.

Sighing, the Champ looked down at his uncomfortable hospital gown and decided to change the subject. "So… where's my baby girl? Did you guys find her?" He looked up with hopeful eyes as his sister and best friend, who were the only people he wanted to see at the moment.

Smiling fully, Ashley nodded, holding her stomach where she had been shot. "We did; she was with Adam at McDonald's the whole time. And did you even realize you forgot her _birthday_?" The younger of the two siblings questioned in astonishment. "I mean, seriously John? She's your _daughter_!"

The smile dropped from the Superstar's face. "Shit. Shit, shit, shiiiit!" He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, rubbing his hands on both sides of his face. "I am the world's worst father," he groaned into his palms, feeling like he wanted to cry forever. He forgot his daughter's birthday! Poor Mackenzi; she probably hated him!

A little voice came through the door. "Why would you say that, dad?" John opened his eyes to see his daughter staring at him with her crystal orbs, fairly similar to his own. She cautiously walked closer to her father. "I think you're the best dad in the world…" Her Uncle Randy hoisted her up beside his best friend on the itchy, uncomfortable hospital bed. "I love you, daddy."

Feeling tears come into his eyes, John embraced the small girl in his strong arms. He hid his face in her long, brown hair; kissing head over and over again. "I love you so much, Kenzi; happy birthday, baby." **(A/N: D'aww! Sorry, I'll shut up now…)**

**~*- Fallen Superstar -*~**

The cab driver slammed on his breaks as soon as they arrived in front of the hospital. He smiled at Torrie as she pulled out her wallet. "How much do I owe you?" She questioned, offering him a small and nervous smile as he shook his head with a small chuckle.

"Darling, please - just go. I know your man's waiting for you." The young man motioned to the hospital with his head. "Give him my condolences and best wishes, a'ight?" He laughed at Torrie's kind of shocked expression. "_Go_," he urged, "It's on me, I promise."

Opening her mouth to say something, Torrie protested, "But you need to make a living…" She took out the money and held it out to him, insisting that he take it, but he just shook his head.

He cleared his throat. "Doll, they'll be other people that need rides - you're not my first, y'know?" He smiled lightly at her, pushing her hand back. "Go."

Nodding, Torrie smiled. "Thanks so much, uhm…" She trailed off, not knowing this sweet young man's name. "Dane.." He filled it in. "Dane, thank you, Dane. It means a lot, it truly does." Those were the last words said before he waved her off and she hurried up to the hospital doors.

Running in, Torrie whizzed by the paparazzi, ignoring their questions and camera flashes. She didn't have time for this. She _needed _to make sure John was okay; she _had_ to make sure he was okay. If he wasn't, she'd blame herself forever and ever.

As soon as the WWE Family heard the click of their very own Drama Queen's five inch heels, they all snapped their heads up. As soon as they saw the head of honey blonde hair, they shouted, "TORRIE!"

The young woman was bombarded with many hugs and kisses. "Torrie, your back!" "I missed you!" "She was gone for not even a day…" "I still missed her!" "Moron…" "Dude! What did I ever do to you?" "Guys, shut it!" Rolling her eyes, Melina hugged her girl tightly. "Room 225."

The girl nodded, smiling as a 'thank you', before she sent a smile to everyone else, pushing her way out of the group. She walked through the waiting room into the hallways. The _veeery _long hallways, beginning her search for John's room.

Back in the waiting room, Phil Brooks and Jeff Hardy were into another argument. The _tenth _one of the day. "Okay, I am going to say this _one last time_. Tony Hawk has a brother, who's name is Mike Hawk, not _My Cock_, got it?" He explained slowly.

Jeff shook his head. "No, that doesn't make any sense! Why would it be Mike when - Phil, you are making me mad!" He exclaimed, getting ready to punch the Straight Edged Superstar in the face.

Taking hold of the younger man's wrists, Phil crashed him against the wall behind him. "Why in the world would his parents name him _My Cock_? Are you stupid? Would you like it if your name was _My Cock_, huh?" When Jeff was about to answer, Phil shook his head, "You know what, don't answer that, kay?" He let go of the kid before turning left to face Paul.

The Game shook his head. "All these children are scarred for life," he stated. Phil was confused for a moment, until Paul continued explaining. "Hearing a 30-something man yelling out _My Cock_ into another man's face is not… just - no." The older man walked away, leaving Punk looking around at the kids staring at him in shock.

"Whoops..?"

**~*- Fallen Superstar -*~**

Torrie passed by Randy and Ashley just as they were walking out of room 225 with little Mackenzi being tickled by Randy, who had an adorable grin on his face. He enjoyed playing with little kids, especially girls around Kenzi and Alanna's age. They were so adorable to him; he loved kids!

And when he saw Torrie, Randy's grin got even bigger and he gave her a big thumbs up. "Go get 'im," he smirked at the older woman, then winked before he carried Mack down the hallway, leaving Ashley and Torrie standing alone right outside of John's room. "Good luck," was all she said before she hobbled after Randy.

Taking a deep breath, Torrie opened the door to John's room slowly. She couldn't see his face, since he was turned to the wall, sleeping like a peaceful baby. She didn't want to wake him, but she thought she might have to. They had some things they needed to talk out; although, John's health, at the moment, was much more important.

The sound of Torrie's heels clicking must've woken him up, because he turned onto his back slowly to face the Boise beauty, who was staring at her feet. She had yet to see the result of the crash. "Mm, Tor?" He grunted groggily, yawning and forcing his eyes fully open.

Snapping her head up, Torrie gasped at the sight of John's face. He winced; partly of the pain etched on Torrie's face, and the other half for the pain of his throbbing face. Despite the fight he and Torrie had had before, he still loved this girl, more than anything - except Kenzi, of course - and he would do anything for her.

"J-John…" Tears welled in her eyes as she advanced slowly towards the man. She carefully put her hands on his face, followed by him placing his own over hers. "John, I'm so… so sorry," she leaned down to kiss him softly, which he lightly responded to.

As she continued to cry, John slowly pulled her into his lap, careful of his injuries, and held onto her, letting her cry on his shoulder. "Torrie," he said softly to her, pressing kisses in her hair, on her face; anywhere he could get them to comfort her. "Baby, please stop crying - I'm fine, I'm okay, I promise." He kissed her cheek again, watching sorrowfully as she lifted her head to look into his eyes.

The diva swallowed some tears, brushing her fingers across her boyfriend's stitches on his face. "I thought you were dead, John," she murmured, staring directly into his pools of blue. "I'm repeatedly thanking God that you're not, but… you're hurt, because of me." She cast her eyes downward, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Hey, hey, hey," he gripped her chin lightly and fixed her head so their eyes met. "This isn't your fault. I was being stupid; I did this to me. You had _nothing_ to do with this, and if you say otherwise - I'll have no choice but to kill you," he joked, trying to lighten the mood a little.

Laughing half-heartedly, Torrie wiped at her cheeks, clearing them of tears. "You always know how to make me feel better, Johnny," she whispered, kissing his cheek softly, still staring deep into his eyes that she could just get lost in for forever.

Biting his lip, John looked up at her shyly. "I love you, Torrie," he told her sincerely, a smile gracing his lips. "I love you _so_ much." Smiling, Torrie placed a kiss onto his lips, one hand on his chest, the other on the back of his neck, while his circled her waist. "Mm, I love you, too," she murmured against his lips.

Suddenly, they heard Phil scream very loudly. "_I TOLD YOU! IT'S MIKE HAWK, NOT MY MOTHERFUCKING COCK!" _Followed by Jeff yelling back, "**NOOO! GAH, IT'S MY COCK!" **Then Phil shouted, "_IF YOU LIKE MY COCK SO MUCH, WHY DON'T YOU SUCK IT!" _

John's eyebrows shot up quickly. He wanted to laugh _so hard_ at that very moment, but he held it in, continuing to listen to the conversation going on.

"_No, I didn't mean - I don't want… I didn't mean that I wanted Jeff to suck my cock, that would just be -_"

"_**OH SHUT UP!**_" Everyone yelled at the stammering disgrace of a man, which caused Torrie and John to burst out into fits of laughter.

When they had calmed down, John became serious. He started to talk, not noticing he had let it slip out in Italian. "Prometti di amarti per sempre - fino al giorno della morte." Luckily, Torrie had caught on, seeing as she had been reading an English to Italian dictionary.

"Come faccio io ho anche il voto di continuare ad amare e prendersi cura di voi fino al giorno della mia morte," she smiled at him as he dropped his jaw in surprise. Then he went into a line of cuss words.

The younger man dropped his head into his hands, silently murmuring, "Santa merda, non posso credere - ah, cazzo, merda!" Which caused Torrie to laugh humorously.

**Translations:**

**Prometti di amarti per sempre - fino al giorno della morte ~ Promise to love you forever and ever - until the day I die/day of death.**

**Come faccio io ho anche il voto di continuare ad amare e prendersi cura di voi fino al giorno della mia morte ~ As/How do I also vow to continue to love and take care of you until my dying day.**

**Santa merda, non posso credere - ah, cazzo, merda ~ Holy fucking shit, I cannot believe - ah, fuck, shit!**

**Well, I hope y'all enjoyed! Please review! Goodbye for now! (:**

**MuchLove,Koda**


	24. A Fantastic Day

**Alright, alright, alright! I get it! You are all extremely mad at me? I'm so sorry, you have no idea! But you know, with writers block, and a bunch of other things I'm sure you guys aren't interested in - I got kind of held up! But I've been working on this for a few days now, trying to piece things together, and I think I finally got it to make sense! . . . Kind of. **

**But thanks for waiting, guys! I love you all a whole lot, and this story would be nothing without you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE, or any Superstars or Divas. Nor do I own the plotline, which belongs to Lynnie Vicious for her story "His Baby". I only own Mackenzi Anne.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 24: A Good Day

One Year Later, John Cena was sitting in his home in Tampa, Florida, watching Nickelodeon with his little girl, Mackenzi Anne, cuddled into his side. Despite John's pleas to watch a baseball or basketball game, the young Cena had won the argument and gotten to watch her favourite show, Sponge Bob Square Pants.

"Daddy, why does my Teddy talk when I'm sleeping?" Mackenzi looked up at her father, her crystal blue eyes sparkling. She would always ask these type of questions, and they would confuse John to no end.

Clearing his throat, John shrugged. "I don't know, sweetie. Maybe he's fighting off bad guys to protect you," he smiled, tickling her tummy, which caused her to laugh loudly.

John pressed kisses all over her face. Man, he really loved this little girl way more than he'd ever imagined. Her laugh was music to his ears, and he'd do anything to see her gorgeous smile. "Daddy, stop," Mackenzi giggled, wiping at her cheeks.

Pulling away, John stood up, hands hooked under the five year old's arms. He started swinging her around the room, making whooshing sounds with his mouth. Before he could finish the rest of their little game, the doorbell rang.

Narrowing his eyes, John settled Mack on his hip, questioningly staring at the door. He hadn't been expecting anyone that morning. "I wonder who that is…" He shimmied his way to the door, glancing down at his lack of clothing. Great, he'd be answering the door in his blue bunny slippers, Family Guy boxers, and without a shirt on.

Yanking the door opened, John drew out a, "Heelloooo!" And there stood his friends; all of them. Like, literally the entire Raw and SmackDown Rosters were all standing on his doorstep.

"Uh…" He was confused. It was Monday morning, what were they all doing there? Didn't they have a show to be getting ready for? He tried to speak, but when nothing came out of his mouth, Jeff Hardy ran forward, engulfing little Mackenzi and John in his arms. "JOHNNY! I missed you so much, dude! You would not believe it!" He clung to his bare body tightly while John awkwardly patted the rainbow haired wrestler.

Nodding slowly, John hesitantly pushed the younger man away. "Yeah, I missed you guys too, but what the hell are you doing here?" He questioned, placing Mackenzi on the ground so she could go greet her aunts and uncles.

Jay Reso, better known as Christian, shook his head. "Didn't you know Raw was coming to Tampa?" He asked, just as confused as John was.

"Nope, I don't really pay attention to the places we travel - never did," John replied, still stunned that all these amazing people were standing at his door.

"It's true," Randy Orton, John's very best friend, interjected, but when he earned a glare from Cena, he slowly lowered his head, pretending he didn't say anything.

Shrugging, John stepped aside, allowing his friends to join him inside his mansion of a house. He noticed one thing was missing, though, as they all filed in. "Hey Ashley, where's Torrie?" He asked.

Narrowing her eyebrows, Ashley let John pull her beside him, so they could speak face to face. "She didn't tell you? She has a doctor's appointment," she told him, shocked that Torrie hadn't mentioned it to him, her _boyfriend._

John shook his head. "She didn't tell me anything. Why? Is she okay? Did someone hurt her?" He buzzed out, suddenly becoming very worried over his girlfriend.

Hooking her arms around his neck, ready to pull him in a hug, Ashley smiled at his protectiveness. "She's fine, John. She just felt a little sick this morning," she assured him before squeezing around his neck tightly.

Wrapping his arms around her torso, John buried his face in his younger sister's hair. It was comforting, having her here, along with the rest of his WWE family. They were seriously one of the few reasons he got up every morning. They were his second reason to live, Kenzi being first.

When the two siblings entered the living room, John face palmed, Of course this would happen. The WWE Superstars and Divas were going absolutely crazy. Jeff and Randy were jumping up and down on the couches, Paul Levesque and Shawn Michaels were whacking each other with pillows, Adam Copeland and Jay were dancing to Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO, which Melina Perez and Eve Torres were playing on Just Dance, and the rest of the locker room was just running around like a pack of six year olds hopped up on sugar, while their boss, Vince McMahon tried to get them all to calm down and "respect Cena's property".

John sighed, rolling his eyes with a half smile on his face. "We're like one _huge_ happy family full of kids," he shrugged, glancing at Ashley, who was nodding with a smile. Before she could respond though, Jeff threw a football across the room, hitting a vase, which fell off the table and landed with a loud crash to the ground. The room fell dead silent, every member of the WWE freezing in their position. One by one, each head slowly turned, their eyes landing on John.

"Alright, I know this is kind of bad timing, but since it's all quiet now, I uh - kind of have something to tell you all," Randy spoke up, turning all the attention to him.

John sucked in a breath. He was really hoping for good news. The last year had been pretty rough for Randy, so he was praying the light was finally shining in on his best friend's life.

The Viper sniffled a bit, like he was going to cry, which caused an instant pang of worry to rise in John's chest. "So Sam called me this morning," he looked up from his hands, tears brimming the edges of his eyes, "Alanna.. She, um -"

Tears sprang into John's eyes. No, this couldn't be. Not after everything Randy had already been through. "Guys, Alanna… she beat it."

The room was silent. A huge grin broke out on John's face. "You mean..?" Randy nodded, a few tears spilling onto his cheeks as he grinned right back at his buddy. "I mean!" He confirmed.

Everybody immediately broke out into happy grins, hugging each other, hugging Randy - and John too, since he was practically now attached to the man. "I can't believe it," he told Randy. "Man, I have never been so happy for you, and I've never been so proud of your baby girl!" The two best friends hugged again, tears of joy pouring from both of their eyes, but really, they didn't care. Alanna was okay, and that was all that mattered!

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and everyone fell quiet, turning towards the front entrance, where Torrie Wilson stood with a huge grin on her lips. It kind of slackened when she saw all the tears being shed. "What'd I miss?" She asked.

"Torrie," Randy began, "Alanna doesn't have Cancer anymore." The instant smile reappeared and the blonde jumped into Randy's arms, causing everyone to break out into another round of cheers.

She squeezed the young man tightly. "Oh my gosh, Randy, that's wonderful! I am so happy for you!" She exclaimed. "Now I kind of don't want to tell you guys my news and steal all the thunder," she joked.

Randy looked confused, but then realization hit. "You're..?" Torrie nodded with a huge smile on her face. "Torrie! That's great! Amazing!"

"Great and amazing? What's so great and amazing?" John asked, walking up to his best friend and his girlfriend. He planted a sweet kiss on her cheek, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You have no idea how much I missed you," he whispered, pulling her towards him.

Winking, the slightly older female hooked her arms around his neck. "I think I've got a small one," she replied, pressing her lips to his.

Randy scrunched up his nose. "Ew, John, Torrie, if I may remind you, there are children in this room," he gestured to Mackenzi, Jeff, and Shawn, who were playing with some dinosaur toys on the ground.

"I totally killed you!" Jeff exclaimed, glaring across the small table at Shawn, who shook his head. "Noo! Your stupid dinosaur is a vegetarian! He doesn't eat meat!" Jeff repeated Shawn's actions. "He's my dinosaur, I get to decide what he eats!"

Sighing, Mackenzi hit both of their dinosaurs with hers. "Well my T-Rex just ate both of yours, so shut up!" She yelled at them, walking towards her daddy.

"Kenzie!

"Mack!"

"Come back!" They both called after her.

John rolled his eyes. "So, what's so great and amazing?" He repeated, eyeing Randy suspiciously, because it was so damn obvious the Legend Killer was trying so hard, but failing, to hide his grin.

Before Torrie could tell him the great news, Mackenzi tugged on her father's underwear, wanting to be held in his arms. When he lifted her, she placed her head on his bare chest, her small hands wrapped around his neck.

"John, I'm -" Her voice was blocked out because of the roar from the rest of living room, who were watching Adam and Jay dance on an expert difficulty.

"John, I'm -" She tried again, but the loud blasting on the TV interrupted her.

Frankly, Randy had had enough of this. "Hey, YO!" He shouted, causing everyone to quiet down and Adam to pause the dance game. "Torrie has something to say…"

Shooting him a grateful look, Torrie took John's free hand in hers. "John, I'm pregnant," she said, a smile gracing her thin, pink lips.

Feeling John squeeze her hands, she knew he was happy. "Really? You're pregnant? With my baby?" He grinned, not being able to help the tears that began to form in his crystal colored eyes.

All Torrie could do was nod before John kissed her passionately, Mackenzi being squished in the middle, but she didn't mind. She could tell this was a family type of moment to be celebrated. "I love you," John whispered once they broke apart. "And I love you," Torrie responded.

Deciding to ruin the moment, Paul sighed loudly. "Great! Now there's gonna be another Cena running around! Damn!" He was just joking, of course. He loved little Mackenzi. She was probably the reason they stayed at least half sane most of the time.

Everyone laughed, while Mackenzi glared at Paul. "What was that daddy? You said Uncle Paul's staying in the WWE? Damn!" John laughed loudly, along with the rest of the room.

Mr. McMahon took this opportunity to clear his throat and make his announcement. "Since this is such a happy day and all, I decided it would be a great time to ask John a question," he explained. "Now, I know you said you needed some time off, but it's been a year. The fans miss you, the rest of these kids miss you. Hell, even _I_ missed you! So Mr. Cena, I'll only ask this once," he paused, "Do you want your job back?"

More tears came to John's eyes. He never thought he'd hear those words, but he was so glad he did. It took him a while to answer, but he did. "Yes," he nodded, biting his lips. He had no words that could express his happiness towards the WWE. He was way passed overjoyed. Of course he wanted his job back! "Yes, of course, for sure!"

Everyone cheered for the hundredth time that day. It was such a happy day for each and every one of them, and they all truly felt blessed.

"Daddy's going back to work!?" Mackenzi exclaimed, a grin forming on her beautiful face. "Yay! Now we get to travel with Mommy! I mean…"

John and Torrie glanced at each other in shock. Had Mackenzi called her mommy? "Kenz, did you call me mommy?" Torrie inquired, more tears starting to come to her eyes.

_Wow_, John thought, _we all seem to be crying a whole lot today… _Mackenzi nodded, looking down at her fingers. Torrie took the five year old into her arms, hugging her. "Baby girl, I love you so much," she whispered, holding the girl as tight as possible.

John grinned, feeling a stinging behind his eyes. He loved the small family they had become. He loved the family he had been welcomed into in the WWE. He loved all the great news they'd been blessed with today. It seemed like today was just the most fantastic day ever! _Wonder why? _

"Hey Kenz, did you know that it has been exactly a year today since God blessed me with you?" John asked her. _That's why. _Mackenzi shook her head, and he kissed her forehead, then wrapped his arms around his two favourite girls in a hug. John felt his arms enclosing around him, then bodies. And pretty soon, every person in that house was in a huge group hug.

"I love you guys," he told them honestly, "I don't know what I would do without each and every single one of you."

**Aweh! How cute was that!? So, does this make up for me being away so long? I hope so! I truly am sorry, guys! I never intended for it to take so long! And I originally meant for this story to be longer, but I'm kind of all stumped with it, and I don't really have any more inspiration, but I've got the perfect way to end it, which I've had most of written since the beginning of this story. So, I'm hoping y'all will like it!**

**The epilogue should be posted in the next few days, though, as long as you guys leave some amazing comments for me! (; So, again, I am so sorry for the wait, guys! Hopefully y'all are still here, and if you are, thanks a bunch!**

**Please review, and y'all have a great night!**

**Love, Dakota! **


	25. Epilogue

**Hey all! See, I told you I'd upload in a few days! (: It took another few than I thought, though, because I had to type out every single reviewer! Eek! Well, I hope you enjoy the very last instalment of Fallen Superstar. I had such a fantastic time writing this, and I hope you all enjoyed it too!**

**Before I begin, I'd like to say, I am in the process of writing a new story! Various couples. Let's just say, if you like JohnxTorrie, RandyxStacy, JeffxMaria, y'all should read it! Anyway, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE, or anything you may recognize. The plot goes to Lynnie Vicious, for her story "His Baby". I only own Mackenzi Anne.**

_2 Weeks Later…_

He buttoned his shorts up. Slipped his head inside the neck of his newly colored jersey. He slipped on socks; his shoes followed next. He tied them tightly before bringing his baby blue hat up over his short-haired head.

It reminded him of _Mackenzi_ - the color. Her - and his - eyes were the exact same color, which is what pushed him to pick the shade for his comeback to the WWE.

A knock came at the door, before a crew member, Wendy, John remembered, popped her head into the room. "Five minutes, John," she informed him with a cute, small smile.

With a nod, John smiled right back at her, "Thanks Wendy." She then left, shutting the door softly behind her. Wendy; John liked her. _She was sweet. _

He took a deep breath, trying desperately to calm his nerves. _It wasn't working._ John Cena never got this nervous, so why was it so different now? What was so different about tonight, from any other? _He didn't know_.

Standing, John shook his arms, shook his head, and started jumping up and down, in little tiny circles. He tried to act calm, really he did, but it just wouldn't work. Nothing he tried did. _What to do?_ He thought.

**BEEP! BEEP! **

That meant, if John didn't leave his locker room now, he was going to miss his cue, and the world would be greeted with an empty _**Alpha Dooog**_, and not a sign of Cena in sight. So he left. _He didn't want to leave._

He made it just in time. Hearing his familiar music go off, he grinned. There weren't any words that could express his feelings, as of this very moment, as he ran out, flailing his arms, going absolutely crazy. A year. A whole friggen year. By choice, he would have never done that. _But he had to. _

He stared into the camera, grinning his dimpled grin. "I'm back, baby; and I ain't never leaving!" He kissed his dog tags, before straightening himself out, raising his hand to his head. In a swift motion, he flew it outwards, dragging it across the sight in front of him, before running down to the ring. He slid under the bottom ropes, getting the crowd even more hyped than before.

There was only one thing he ever did in this ring after coming out. It was the only thing he remembered how to do. _So, he did it_. John flung himself to the ropes, bouncing off them, then onto the other one, before throwing his hands up high, elating another cheer from the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, after his year long break, please welcome back, The CeNation Leader, Joooohhhnn Ceeeennaaa!" Lilian Garcia yelled into her microphone. She, herself, was happy that John was back. He was missed by not only her, but everyone.

Grinning widely, John shook his head, hands settled on his hips. He couldn't believe it. This was happening; really happening. He was back, and what he said earlier was true, he was never leaving again. Leaving before, was a total regret. _It was a mistake_. Being at home, with no one but his baby girl, _but _you know what that did for John? _It gave him the chance to find himself again_, and now, he knew who he was, and he'd always be that same guy.

Twiddling the microphone between his fingers, John stared out into the crowd. All cheers; he couldn't believe it. Not one single boo. Even the **We Hate Cena** guy was cheering, which John nodded to in appreciation. He took another moment, soaking it all up. The energy, it was exhilarating, empowering; he loved it.

Raising the microphone to his lips, John shook his head another time. "My God," he breathed, causing another positive reaction from the crowd. "It's really been a year, huh? A whole friggen year!?" He blew out a breath, "To me, it seems like twelve." Looking over some of his fans, he noticed, maybe it seemed that long for them too.

He felt… loved, as he glanced out into the sea of people. Men, women, children; they were crying, all for him? He didn't deserve it, nope; he did not deserve all this attention! It was crazy! He couldn't begin to fathom how somebody could be so obsessed, so overwhelmed with him. He couldn't believe it, but it was heart-warming, comforting; it was a great feeling.

"I'm sorry," his head hung low with those words. "I let you all down." He felt tears stinging at the back of his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall. Not just yet, anyway. "I said I would never leave, but… I did." Finally, John lifted his head, shocking a few individuals in the crowd. John Cena… was about to start crying? Nono, it couldn't be.

He swallowed thickly, chewing on his bottom lip. "But I can tell you this now… I'm never leaving this again. This company, you guys - you all mean too much to me… to ever give this up, ever again." Cheers were echoed. He smiled, "And I mean that. I swear on… everything in my life. I will never leave you all, Bible." And when a person says Bible, it's definitely some real shit, and you know it.

There he stood, clad in all his blue glory. John Cena; strong and proud, and he'd stay that way. Sure, _He had Fallen_. Everyone does at some point. But like you're supposed to, John got back up, and fought. _But _he pushed through it all, just to get to where he was now standing. In the middle of that ring, Reeboks on his feet, a jersey on his back, and blue jorts around his waist. _He'd never fall again._

And that, my friends, is the story, of a _**Fallen Superstar**__._

_Mackenzi. She was sweet. It wasn't working. He didn't know what to do! He didn't want to leave… But he had to. So, he did it. It was a mistake. But, it gave him the chance to find himself again. He had Fallen. But, he'd never fall again. ~__**Fallen Superstar**_.

**Alright, that's officially the end! I hope you all liked it! I seriously put so much work into it, and I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a review, to tell me what you think, and thanks again, to every single one of you! **

**This story would definitely be nothing without the following, so thanks! **_CenaRKO1986__**,**__ bsbfan558__**, **__kiki254__**,**__ Sonib80__**,**__ Cena's baby doll__**,**__ StraightLife116__**,**__ wades wife__**,**__ FansofCenaton__**,**__ xtrishnjeffeverx__**,**__ gamesgrl5887__**,**__ xMyHeartShine__**,**__ Randy4rkocenahardy__**,**__ CAZ21__**,**__ Kane's Hellion__**,**__ Enjoyin'LifeAsItIs__**,**__ Amy__**,**__ Devil's Favorite Daughter__**,**__ Viper Cena Fan__**,**__ HoldxOn__**,**__ xRyderOrRiot__**,**__ uchiha23__**,**__ Leasha Orton__**,**__ Cenaholic__**,**__ Nat-Nat 360__**,**__ Melissa__**,**__ SallyyMali__**,**__ JeffH. Fan 1__**,**__ scb__**,**__ Breaking-Asylum__**,**__ Tyesha__**,**__ NCISxVictoriousxFan__**,**__ Wolfpac 98__**,**__ Guest__**,**__ Zombie450AirBournePrincess__**,**__ bubblescankill__**,**__ therealchamps__**,**__ wwedivaroadie123__**,**__ JAYEBIRD1979__**,**__ Hi14__**,**__ caz21__**,**__ shanelle313__**,**__ LegsxRko__**,**_**and two huge thank you's to **_**XxBeautyFairytaleOfJorrieXx, **_**for giving me so many ideas, and being such a great friend! Go check out her stories on her page! And the second to **_**JorriexLover**_**. She is one of the most amazing people in the world! I love her! Seriously, go check out her stories too! **

**Love you all so much! (': Thank you! **

**Big Hugs and Kisses, Love, DAKOTA! **


End file.
